A gentleman and his wife
by Lovely Vero
Summary: Sequel of my first story: "A gentleman and his mistress". - Elijah asked Katherine in marriage, making their union legal, while waiting for the orphanage to bring the little Theodore to them. But danger is still lurking in the dark.
1. The wedding Part I

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS WIFE**

Fan Fiction sequel of: "A gentleman and his mistress"

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

_This sequel story is entirely dedicated to one of my most faithful reviewer,  
who was also a writer on this site, member name: **K**ol & **E**lena.  
I thank her friend for informing me that she had passed away from cancer.  
Sweetie, I know how much you loved: "A gentleman and his mistress".  
Therefore this sequel is entirely written for you,  
I know that you will be reading from heaven._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"The wedding"

Part 1

* * *

**THE CHAPEL OF LOVE (Dixie Cups)**

Spring is here  
The sky is blue  
Birds all sing  
As if they knew  
Today's the day  
We'll say I do  
And we'll never be lonely anymore  
Because we're

Goin' to the chapel and we're  
Gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel and we're  
Gonna get married  
Gee, I really love you and we're  
Gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love

Bells will ring  
The sun will shine  
I'll be his and  
He'll be mine  
We'll love until  
The end of time  
And we'll never be lonely anymore  
Because we're

Goin' to the chapel and we're  
Gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel and we're  
Gonna get married  
Gee, I really love you and we're  
Gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love

* * *

Finally the month of May announced itself with bright rays of sun, the warm of a spring breeze, the blooming of flowers, the harmonious chirping of birds, and a grumpy Charles Brownston!

A previous month filled with cleaning tasks and handling a nervous staff, just before the finishing touches of a wedding, would had made a saint grumpy, and this butler in chief was not a saint by any means. Let just say that pure and angelic thoughts were not in Charles Brownton's mind at the present moment, especially after another blissful night.

Charles opened his eyes widely, while being directly hit, in the face, by what seemed to be a laser, ray of sun. He turned his head toward the alarm clock, placed on his bedside table, and noticed the shining red figures informing him of the very early call of 6:00 am.

He pushed the bed sheet very gently at his feet, while sliding his legs over the mattress, before putting his feet on the hardwood floor. A happy smile suddenly appeared on his face, while feeling feminine and manicured hands caressing his waist, before rising on his muscular chest, a soft touch that triggered a wave of electricity through his entire body.

"**It's early; you should go back to bed, my dear."** Charles whispered to her.

"**Is it a polite way to ask me to get out of your private quarter, Mister Charles Brownston?" **Elizabeth whispered in his right ear, while rising on her knees, with only the sheet to cover her naked body, before encircling his chest with both of her arms and kiss the base of his neck.

"**Believe me my dear, if this day was not the "D" day, you would not leave my bed so easily." **He replied to her, before turning his head to drown his sight in hers, while capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

Elizabeth moaned sounds of pleasure, before deepening their kiss and sliding her hands in Charles's hair. He turned on himself, while pushing her body back into a lying position on the bed, sliding his own on hers, while grabbing her wrists and pushing her arms and hands above her head, in a firm grip of his own hands.

"**Well, Mr. Brownston, aren't you in a feisty and playful mood this morning."** Elizabeth giggled, while feeling his lips slide on the right side of her neck.

"**Oh my dear, I believe that you bring the worst in me." **He replied to her, while laughing and nibbling on her right ear lobe, rubbing his hands over the roundness of her hips.

"**What I personally think, Mister Charles, is that you've always been a bad, naughty boy. You were just afraid to show it." **She whispered to him, while staring into his eyes.

"**What have you done with me, Elizabeth?" **Charles whispered, near her lips, while sliding strands of her auburn hair behind her ears. **"I'm too old for this."**

"**My aching body is thinking otherwise. Especially after last night." **She replied, while blinking an eye at him, making Charles blushed in an instant. **"But, then you have this completely shy and innocent boy attitude inside of you, and my heart missed a beat every time I look at you." **

Charles smiled shyly, before caressing her cheeks, and sliding his thumb on the length of her bottom lips.

"**I think it would be safer for you…"** He started, before being cut by Elizabeth, with her finger placed over his lips.

"**For me, to leave your room before the staff wake up…I know." **She said to him, while loosing her smile, and gently pushing him away from her, while raising herself in a sitting position.

"**Look at me, Elizabeth." **Charles asked her, while taking her chin in his right hand, and turning her head toward him. **"I'm not ashamed of you, or the thought of us together…But, My dear, you must know that today is the wedding, and we have in our hands two very nervous vampires…It's not the moment to make it official." **

Elizabeth drowned her sight in his, while blushing slightly.

"**Are you sure it is the only reason, Charles?"** She asked him. **"Maybe this…This arrangement suits you perfectly, and you are not in need of a commitment."** She mumbled in her teeth, while avoiding his sight.

"**Elizabeth? If I was a playboy, you would know already…I'm just a grumpy old man, with grumpy manners…I'm not playing with you in any way." **He explained, before seeing her smile.

"**In that case…"** She murmured, before bending her head near his, grabbing his chin, and putting a kiss on his lips. **"…It's my time to leave." **She added, before dropping the sheet from her chest and sliding her legs on the floor, before feeling the soft caress of Charles's hand in her back. **"But, if you continue to caress me this way, Charles Brownston, I won't be able to leave."** She mocked him, before turning her head to smile and stare at him.

Charles sighed, while smiling at her. Whatever he had done in his miserable life to deserve this woman was still a mystery to him, even more so, that this gorgeous woman shared his bed since several weeks now.

"**Go…It's wiser."** He murmured to her, while bending his head, and sweet kissing her left shoulder.

The repetitive banging noise on Charles's bedroom door, made them startle in surprise.

"**Who would come to see you at this hour?" **Elizabeth murmured, in total shock, while raising the sheet on her chest.

Charles shrugged his shoulders, while putting a finger on his lips as a gesture to stay silent, before reaching for his uniform pants placed on a chair and dressing himself.

"**Yes?"** Charles replied in a louder voice.

"**Charles it's … It's Elijah, I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, but can we talk?"** Elijah shouted through the bedroom door, while bending his head near the door, and closing his eyes.

"**Oh my God, Charles…It's Master Elijah!"** Elizabeth exclaimed in a low murmur, while jumping out of the bed, before pulling the sheet on her naked body.

"**I'm coming in the room." **Elijah said through the door.

"**Hide behind the door…" **Charles whispered in panic to Elizabeth.

"**Why is the door not locked?" **She murmured more, while rushing toward the opposite wall, where the door would open in a matter of seconds.

"**Old habits, I guess…"** Charles replied, before the door opened in front of his eyes.

"**Hi…" **Elijah said, a bit dumfounded, while entering Charles's bedroom.

"**Well, hello there…If it is not the future groom of the day!"** Charles replied to Elijah, while blushing, and passing a nervous hand through his hair.

Elijah narrowed his sight on Charles, before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"**Are you alright Charles?"** He asked him, while tilting his head.

"**I'm awake and cheerful as a Chaffinch!" **Charles exclaimed, while putting his hands on each side of his waist, before taking a look in the corner of his eyes at the poor Elizabeth, who was standing behind the door, with the sheet glued to her chest.

"**A chaffinch?" **Elijah repeated, while raising one of his eyebrows. **"As I can see, you're as nervous as me, because of today's event."** Elijah replied to him, while putting his left hand on the door to close it.

"**No, no, no, no…"** Charles exclaimed, while shaking his hands in front of Elijah. **"No need to close the door!" **He added, while making Elijah startle.** "I love the smell of the spring breeze in the morning!"**

"**It's a door, not a window, Charles…And it's leading to the corridor." **Elijah replied to Charles, while opening his eyes widely.** "But, as you wish..." **Elijah added, before pacing back and forth, while Elizabeth made the cross sign in front of her chest, as a thank you to God.

Elijah started to pace back in forth, while passing several time in front of a petrified Elizabeth.

"**You know what she did?"** Elijah said, while waving a finger at Charles.

"**Well, the list of things that Miss Katherine does in a day can easily add up rapidly, what is the thing that seems to bother you, son?" **Charles asked him, while stamping his feet nervously.

"**I feel ashamed for saying this to you…" **Elijah said, while continuing his back and forth walk.** "…I believe it's been a while since, you know….Well, since you've been in a close relationship, Charles…I mean physical one." **Elijah started explaining, while nodding his head to Charles.

"**Well…" **Charles replied to him, while blushing intensively.

"**I'm sorry…I am obviously crossing the boundaries, here...But, she forbid me to come near her bedroom since six weeks! Six weeks, Charles…She said that because I wanted to be so traditional, she would be as traditional as me, and we would avoid all intimacy before the wedding night! Can you imagine this, six weeks without the woman you desire in your bed?"** Elijah asked him.

"**Not at the present moment…I can hardly imagine…"** Charles replied, while shrugging his shoulders to an Elizabeth who had put a hand over her mouth, to forbid herself to burst into laughter.

"**She plays with my last nerves, Charles…Like a puppet in her hands."** Elijah busted more, while shaking his head.

Charles coughed, while hiding his hilarity, before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"**And you would not love her less if she was anything different than what she is now."** Charles responded to Elijah, before adding. "**What I think, son, is that you are a nervous wreck because today you're marrying the woman that you love, and that is taking the best of your usual reserved attitude."**

Elijah stopped his pacing, while raising his sight at Charles.

"**Why are you almost, always right, Charles, you know that most of the time, it's getting on my nerves?"** Elijah replied to him, with a mocking tone of voice, while nodding his head.

Charles giggled, before reaching Elijah's standing position, and putting a friendly hand on his left shoulder.

"**I think we both know, what the real problem is…A big part of the past needs to be put to rest before entering your new life with Miss Katherine."** Charles said to him.

Elijah locked his sight in Charles's, before nodding his head to him.

"**I don't know how."** He replied to his friend.

"**You'll find a way, son."** Charles reassured Elijah.

"**I'm so sorry. I barged in here, Charles, while forbidding you to sleep." **Elijah replied to him, while turning on himself, and taking a few walking steps to reach the exit of the bedroom.

"**It's a busy day in front of us, I was already awake." **Charles replied, while taking a glimpse at a mortified, silent, and immobile Elizabeth.

Elijah reached the door, before grabbing the handle, and pushing the door close, in the intention of sharing a last private thought with Charles, while jumping, and finding himself, face to face, to a mouth open, half naked Elizabeth.

"**Oh…Master Elijah…I'm…I'm ashamed right now."** Elizabeth mumbled in her teeth, almost incoherently, while Charles while putting a hand in front of his eyes, before taking a peak with an eye. **"I can assure you that I was not eavesdropping…I was…I mean … I …."** She mumbled more, before raising higher the sheet on her chest.

Elijah stayed immobile for a few seconds, with a speechless expression on his face, before turning on himself and taking a quick glance at Charles, who shrugged his shoulders.

"**No, Elizabeth, please …I'm so sorry…" **Elijah mumbled, while blushing and trying to avoid looking at her.** "I would never think that…Actually for the first time in my life, I'm kind of without words." **Elijah said to both of them, while still blushing. **"I'm profoundly sorry to bother you…I mean…And petrify at the same time to have…I mean…To have disturbed you both…I'm repeating myself" **He mumbled more, while passing a nervous hand through his hair.** "Again sorry to have disturbed whatever this is…Well, obviously, it looks like…Wishing you a nice day!" **Elijah said finally, before storming out of the bedroom in a hurry.

Charles walked toward the door, before closing it on its frame, and turning his sight toward Elizabeth, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"**Well, that was not too bad. So much for keeping this a secret for the time being, don't you think?" **Charles asked Elizabeth, who was bending her upper body.** "My dear are you ok?" **He asked her.

Elizabeth raised her head to look at Charles, while straightening her upper body, before bursting into laughter.

"**Oh Charles, did you see the face of Master Elijah and his stuttering?" **She asked him, while giggling and reaching the bed to take a sitting position. Charles sat beside her, before bursting into laughter himself.

"**Oh my dear…I believe it's the first time I saw him speechless." **He added, while sliding his right arm around her shoulders and bringing her into his arms, before kissing her forehead.

* * *

Mikael directed his steps toward the parlour room of his new Manor, located in one of the suburbs near the downtown of London, while hearing the acute sound of broken glasses. He entered the room, before crossing his arms in front of his chest, and taking a look at Eric, who was standing in front of his latest outburst. He took a few walking steps to reach the bar, before pouring himself a glass of Whisky.

"**You know my dear Eric; your uncontrollable temper will be one day your own death."** Mikael expressed his feeling to Charles's son, while raising his glass in the air and gulping the amber liquid.

"**I can't bear the thought of my **_beloved_** father, at the altar with your son and his vampire whore, soon to be wife." **He busted in anger.

Mikael smirked, before taking a sitting place in a comfortable leather arm chair.

"**Why are you smiling that way?"** Eric asked him, while taking unsteady walking steps toward his sitting position. It was obvious that he had his share of alcohol.

"**Well, my dear, you always seem to forget the extreme irony of it all." **Mikael started explaining, while tilting his head. **"Your father seems to have taken my place in my son's life, and I took his in yours."**

"**Wow! You came out with this idea all by yourself, Mikael? Well, enlighten me even more of your knowledge, Oh, Original!" **Eric replied, while bending his upper body in a reverence, before gulping the bottle of Brandy that he was holding in his right hand.

"**You're drunk!" **Mikael replied, while narrowing his sight at him, and rising on his feet. **"I don't tolerate this kind of behaviour. Put yourself together, Eric." **He ordered, before pushing him out of his way, and taking a few walking steps toward the exit of the room.

"**Or what…What would you do?"** Eric asked him.

Mikeal took a few steps backward, while facing Eric.

"**You don't want to have the answer to this question, young, foolish man!"** Mikael busted in his face, before adding. **"I suggest that you put yourself together, we are near the end game, Eric, and I want you to be ready for it!" **

Eric stared into Mikael's eyes, before lowering his sight in respect and nodding his head.

"**That is better."** Mikael said, before asking. **"Where are the coffins now?"**

"**They arrived at the London port this morning."** Eric responded to him.

"**Perfect!"** Mikael exclaimed, while gently slapping, the left cheek of the young man. **"We're back in business as scheduled my dear Eric!"**

* * *

Katherine was standing in front of her bedroom window, on her wedding day, with her eyes closed while enjoying the morning rays of sun on her face. She startled suddenly, and came back to reality, when she heard the vibration sound of her cell phone. She smiled while reaching her bedside table, before looking at the caller ID: Elijah!

"**Yes."** She responded, while biting her lips to not burst into laughter. The poor man must have reached his peak of tolerance by now.

"**This is ridiculous, Katherine! I need to see you. You should have the decency to come meet me, downstairs, in my office; I want to speak to you, now!" **He ordered her.

"**Nope…" **She responded, while looking at her fresh manicured nails, before hearing him growl in her phone. ** "…It's totally against the tradition to see the future bride, especially on the wedding day." **She added to him, while smiling heavenly.

"**Fuck the tradition!" **He lashed out, making her startle in surprise.

"**Elijah Mikaelson just said **_fuck _**to me?" **She asked him, while opening her eyes widely, and putting a hand over her mouth to control her hilarity.

"**Katerina, I swear I will go upstairs and I will carry you on my shoulders, and bring you back here, if I have to!" **He warned her, in a too nicely tone to be just a simple warning.

"**My dear Elijah, You couldn't. The door is locked!" **She replied to him, whilelaying on her bed, and playing with the silk belt of her dressing gown.

"**It's not a closed door that will forbid me to obtain what I want, Katherine; you should know me by now." **Elijah warned her.

"**Mm, you jumped from **_Katherine_** to Katerina in a matter of seconds, interesting …A door won't certainly stop you, but a few of your wedding guests who already arrived yesterday night would. You wouldn't cause a scene in front of them, Elijah?" **Katherine asked him, while giggling.

Elijah closed his eyes and fists in anger, while passing a hand through his hair.

"**You're going to pay for all of this, Katherine!" **

"**Mm…Is this a promise, Elijah?" **She asked him, while passing the tip of her tongue on the length of her bottom lip.

Elijah sighed, while closing his eyes and counting to ten, before smiling.

"**You're the most stubborn, dreadful woman that I ever met in my entire life!"** Elijah mumbled angrily between his teeth.

"**Mm, how charming…And yet you want me to be your wife!"** Katherine replied, while smiling heavenly. **"Even, if I told you that this marriage will not work between us." **

"**I always loved a good challenge." **Elijah replied to her, while smirking, and taking place on his desk chair, before raising his feet on the desktop. **"Did you sleep well?"** He asked her.

"**Like a baby!" **She replied to him. **"Did you?"** She mocked him openly.

Elijah frowned, while sighing.

"**I slept."** He simply responded, before asking. **"What is the dress that I saw hanging in front of your wardrobe?" **

"**The dress…"** She innocently asked.

"**The red, long gown…" **He explained to her.

"**You snooped into my bedroom, Elijah." **Katherine asked him, while smirking.** "You're a very bad, bad boy who should be punished…Oh wait! You already are."**

"**Don't push it, Katherine!" **He warned her, while closing his fists in anger, before adding.** "No, I was not spying, the door was open yesterday, and one of the maids was passing the vacuum, when I very briefly noticed it hanging in front of your wardrobe." **Elijah informed her.

"**Mm, interesting…" **She replied to him, while playing with a strand of her hair.

"**So?" **He asked her more.

"**So, Elijah…What do you so desperately need to know?" **She replied to him.

"**What is this dress for?" **He repeated, while trying to keep his calm.

"**Oh, that is the question?" **She said, in a false innocent tone of voice.** "It's my wedding dress." **

Elijah startled, while rising on his feet, before pacing back and forth in front of his desk.

"**You wouldn't dare!" **He screamed into his phone.

"**Oh, but I would…" **She replied to him, while smirking even more.

"**It's red!" **He lashed out in anger.

"**Yes, I believe the dress is red…But, I am certainly not a virgin, so why wearing a white dress? Plus, I thought that it would symbolize perfectly our relationship, don't you?" **She asked him, in the verge of bursting into loud laughter.

"**I'll rip it off of your back!" **He screamed at her.

"**Mm…Grr…I love it when you're a real man…Promises, promises, Elijah." **She answered him, with the tip of her finger places on her bottom lips. **"Ok bye!"** She suddenly announced.

"**Ok, bye? Katherine!"** He warned her.

"**What? I'm busy Elijah…I need to take a bath, do my hair, makeup." **She replied to him.

"**I know something that you don't."** He announced, while shaking his bottom and making some dance moves, before taking back his sitting position…._Tit for tat Katherine!_

"**What?' **She said, while biting at his bait and straightening her body in a sitting position. **"Tell me, what do you know?" **

"**I'm not sure."** He replied to her, while turning a pen in his finger, and smiling. **"Would you like to know? It's a big gossip like you love them."**

"**Of course I want to know!" **She busted into the phone, while hitting his close fist on the mattress.** "What is it, Elijah, Tell me? Is it Charles?"**

"**Oh, look at the time…I don't remember actually…And, I am obviously very busy today, wedding to attend, you know…Taking a bath, shave, dressing myself."** He listed to her, while grinning.

"**Go to hell, Elijah!"** She replied to him, before closing her cell phone, and throwing it on the bed, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, and pouting.

Elijah busted into loud laughter, before closing his own, crossing his hands behind his head, while raising his feet back on the desk top. This marriage would be an enjoyable pleasure after all.

* * *

"**Delivery of 5 hundreds white roses."** A man shouted, while reaching Charles's standing position on the front porch of the manor. **"You need to sign her."** The man added, while seeing Charles signed his paper. **"Where do we, me and my man, need to bring the boxes of flowers?"**

"**Take the cobbled path toward the garden; you'll see a big reception tent, ask to talk to Louisa, she is the wedding planner." **Charles explained to the man.

"**Thank you Mister…" **The man said, before looking at the signature.** "…Brownston." **

Charles nodded his head, before crossing his arms in front of his chest and keeping an eye at the row of delivery trucks, when he suddenly turned his head to the right, feeling a presence at his side.

"**You look beautiful, Miss Katherine."** He said, while smiling, before seeing her walk toward his standing position.

"**Thank you." **She responded to him, while blushing.

She was not wearing her wedding gown yet, but her hair was falling in big, lustrous curls on her shoulders, with two small braids joined in the back with small white flowers placed sporadically on their lengths. Her makeup was sophisticated and subtle at the same time, but very feminine.

"**Nervous?"** He asked her, to which she shrugged her shoulders.

"**Are you?"** She asked him, tit of tat.

"**Well, Miss Katherine, It's not every day that I walk a young woman to the altar." **He replied to her, while shaking his head.

"**Thank you for the **_young woman_** part." **She replied, while blinking an eye at him.

"**You're mostly welcome." **He replied to her, while blinking back at her.

"**Charlie?" **She called his name, while putting a hand on his right forearm.

"**Yes, Miss Katherine?" **He replied, while suspiciously watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"**Charlie Poo Poo, I need you…" **She asked him, with sad eyes.

Charles turned his head, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"**Oh look at the time."** He suddenly exclaimed, while looking at his watch. **"Well, I need to get going, a lot of things to do, before the big event, Miss Katherine!" **He added, before taking a few walking steps toward the entrance of the Manor, while trying to escape her.

"**A father of the bride is supposed to be present the day of her wedding, while helping her if needed." **Katherine exclaimed, while raising her chin in the air.

Charles stopped his pace, while closing his eyes and counting to ten, before turning to look at her in the eyes.

"**What is the problem, Miss Katherine?"** He asked her.

"**I don't know what to say in my wedding vows?" **She said to him, while shrugging her shoulders.

"**And you think that I would be able to help you?" **Charles responded to her, while leaning his back on the porch ramp.

"**I don't know." **Katherine said, while shrugging her shoulders, before adding.** "Where's Elijah?" **

"**He took Rosemary for a ride." **Charles responded to her, before adding.** "I believe that he is as nervous as you are at this present moment." **

"**I highly doubt it." **She responded, while rubbing her hands nervously.

"**He is, believe me, Miss Katherine." **Charles confirmed to her, while nodding his head. **"And you know why he is so nervous? Because, he feels that the past don't give him right to take you as his wife." **He added to her. **"You need to talk to him."**

Katherine turned her head to look at Charles, while swallowing a lump in her throat.

"**I can't …" **She replied to Charles, while shaking her head.

"**Yes, you can." **Charles replied to her, before adding.** "Wait for his return, and go talk to him. It's a day to start fresh and think of your future with your future husband and Theodore."**

Katherine closed her eyes, while feeling a range of emotions hitting her.

"**You'll be ok." **Charles murmured to her, before kissing her forehead.

* * *

Katherine's bedroom door opened on a Max who barked and on an Elizabeth who smiled, before closing it on its frame behind them.

"**Hey Max!" **Katherine exclaimed, while kneeling on the floor to caress the dog. **"Look at you with your black bowtie in your neck. You look very stylish and handsome."** She said, while caressing his ears, to which he barked even more.

"**I thought that we could dress him up for the big occasion."** Elizabeth said to Katherine, while smiling, before taking a few walking steps toward her.

"**He looks very nice, aren't you, Max?"** Katherine said, before rising on her feet.

"**Oh Miss Katherine, and so do you. Look at your hair, you are so beautiful today."** Elizabeth exclaimed, while putting a hand over her chest.

"**You're not going to cry, I hope?" **Katherine asked, while tensing in nervousness.

"**Not yet, Miss Katherine, but probably later, weddings always have this effect on me. And, this one is even more special, being yours and Master Elijah's, of course." **Elizabeth explained, before taking one more step toward her, and hugging Katherine. **"I love you both, so much."** She added to her, making Katherine closed her yes, while feeling small tears rolling on her cheeks. **"Bless you my child."**

"**Thank you Elizabeth."** Katherine responded, out of words, while detaching herself of their embrace.

"**Nervous?" **Elizabeth asked her, while tilting her head and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"**A little bit." **Katherine responded to her, while pushing the window curtains and taking a glimpse outside.

"**The invitees started to arrive. I thought that I would check on you before getting ready myself." **She added to Katherine.** "And, I was sent in a special mission, also." **Elizabeth added, while smirking.

Katherine turned her head toward Elizabeth, before raising one of her eyebrows.

"**Is he back from his horse ride?" **She asked her.

"**Master Elijah? Not yet." **Elizabeth responded, while shaking her head, before adding.** "But, he was very concerned about a certain red dress?" **Elizabeth added as a question.

Katherine rolled her eyes, while sighing and taking a few walking steps to reach her wardrobe, before opening the wooded door and showing it to Elizabeth.

"**Oh..."** Elizabeth exclaimed, while putting a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter.

"**It's my nightgown for the honeymoon." **Katherine explained, while rolling her eyes even more. **"He took a glimpse while snooping around and thought it was my wedding gown."** She explained more to Elizabeth.

"**Oh Miss Katherine, you're torturing this poor man." **Elizabeth added, while giggling.

"**Nothing that he can't handle, I can assure you." **She responded, while shrugging her shoulders.

"**Well, what am I supposed to tell him now?" **Elizabeth asked her.

"**That it is still my wedding dress that he saw while spying, that will teach him a lesson." **Katherine responded.

Elizabeth turned on herself, while taking a few walking steps to reach the bedroom door.

"**Well, I don't know if I'll have the heart to make him suffer?" **She replied to Katherine, while smiling, before suddenly loosing her balance, faltering her steps, and putting a hand on her forehead.

"**Elizabeth, are you ok?" **Katherine exclaimed, suddenly concerned, while holding Elizabeth with her arms around her shoulders.** "Do you need to sit?"**

"**I don't know. I suddenly felt dizzy, all of a sudden, like I would faint." **Elizabeth replied while closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"**Ok, you need to sit on the bed." **Katherine suggested, while helping her reach the bed.** "Now, sit, and just breathe." **

"**Oh Miss Katherine, this is ridiculous, I'm fine, I just felt a bit dizzy for a second…I had nausea this morning, so I did not eat breakfast, and it must have unbalanced my body." **Elizabeth responded, while seeing Katherine coming toward her, from the adjacent bathroom, with a glass of water in her hands.

"**Drink this!" **Katherine ordered, while handing the glass and two aspirins to Elizabeth.

"**Thank you, Miss Katherine."** Elizabeth said, while drinking the water and handing the glass back to her. **"I'm so sorry, it's your day, and I don't want to ruin it for you, I'm fine now."** She announced while getting back on her feet.

"**You're sure that you are ok?"** Katherine asked her. **"I'm worrying about you, now."**

"**Yes, don't be silly, I'm fine! Now, I will go and prepare for the big event, I have the duty of the **_best man_** to fill." **She added, with a smile on her lips, while caressing the cheeks of Katherine, before opening the bedroom door and ordering. **"Come on, Max!"**

Katherine turned, before reaching the window and noticing a horseman galloping toward the Manor from a far distance.

* * *

"**Come beautiful."** Elijah said to Rosemary, while pulling her inside the stables.

Rosemary followed Elijah inside, before being stripped off her saddle.

"**Good girl!"** Elijah murmured, while caressing her back, and turning to put the saddle on top of its bracket, before feeling a presence behind him. Elijah turned and faced Katherine, who was standing near Rosemary.

"**That is for you Rosemary."** She whispered, while handing a green apple to the horse, before turning and facing Elijah herself.

They stood immobile, face to face; with their sight drown into each other,

"**Why did you kill my entire family, Elijah?"** Katherine whispered, while staring at him with teary eyes.

Elijah swallowed a lump in his throat, before closing his eyes for a fraction of second, and reopening them.

"**I'm sorry Katerina…It was an awful turn of events, believe me."** He whispered back, while feeling the tears filling his own eyes.

"**You're calling killing my entire family an awful turn of events? That is your excuse for it?" **She busted in anger, while gesturing with her hands.

"**You ran away, Katerina. Klaus was mad as hell; he wanted me and Trevor to find you, and to bring you back to him. He needed you for his sacrifice, and he was not backing away from this idea."** Elijah screamed, while pacing back and forth in front of her. **"And then, you made the stupidest move ever. Why did you have to kill yourself? Why did you have to become a vampire?"** He asked, in obvious mental pain.

"**Why, Elijah? How can you ask me this question, because I was running away from him in the attempt to save my own life….And then, I arrived home, and my entire family had been viciously killed, what do you have to say about that?" **She screamed at his face, while feeling the tears falling fluently on her cheeks.

"**I could have saved you…But you left." **He mumbled in his teeth, while feeling his own tears falling.

"**I don't believe you." **She responded, while passing the back of her hands to sweep her tears.

"**I had a potion, an elixir made for you. It was supposed to bring you back to life after the sacrifice." **Elijah explained to her, while reaching her standing position and grabbing her by the shoulders. **"Look at me! But you ran away, and I could not find you anywhere, and Trevor had instructions to kill your family. Klaus suspected him to have sentiments toward you and he was mad as hell. So, to prove his allegiance to Klaus, he needed to kill your entire family, Katerina." **

"**They were all massacred…There was blood every where." **She lashed out.

"**I know. I'm so sorry, so sorry." **Elijah murmured, while caressing her hair.** "I never wanted this to happen; I wanted to spare you, to spare your entire family. I wanted you to stay human…How much I always cherished our moments together, and the humanity inside of you, Katerina." **

Katherine shook her head, before pushing him away from her.

"**You liked the old me, the human me. But, Katerina died the day I hung myself and decided to become a vampire to save myself from your brother."** She said to him, with an empty stare.

"**I like you as you are now." **Elijah whispered to her, while shaking his head to her.

"**It's not me you want to marry, Elijah, It's her, the memory of her." **She said, while locking her eyes in his, before running out of the stables.

"**Katerina!" **Elijah screamed, while running behind her, before holding his pace and staying immobile, seeing her vanished from his sight.

* * *

**Writer's note:**

Thank you from the bottom of my heart, my dear readers, for this unconditional love and excitement that you already have for this sequel story.

I already received anxious messages about it, and it makes me so happy.

I truly love each one of you.

I can't wait to read all your comments.

Till the next chapter, keep safe!

**Lovely Vero.**


	2. The wedding Part II

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS WIFE**

Fan Fiction sequel of: "A gentleman and his mistress"

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"The wedding"**

**Part 2**

* * *

**L** is for the way you look at me  
**O** is for the only one I see  
**V** is very, very extraordinary  
**E **is even more than anyone that you adore

And love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart but please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

**L **is for the way you look at me  
**O** is for the only one I see  
**V** is very, very extraordinary  
**E **is even more than anyone that you adore

And love is all that I can give to you  
Love, love, love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart but please don't break it  
Cause love was made for me and you  
I said love was made for me and you  
You know that love was made for me and you

"**Love" From Michael Bublé**

* * *

Charles pulled on his tuxedo vest, while closing his cufflinks on the sleeves of his silk man shirt, directing his walking steps toward the entrance of the Manor. Today he was not the butler of this Manor, he was the _**Father of the Bride**_, and this made him proud, very proud actually.

A vortex of winds, made him loose his balance, while seeing, a very upset, and in tears, Miss Katherine, passing beside him, in her vampire speed, while climbing the stairways.

"**Miss Katherine?"** He screamed behind her, while leaning his body and hands on the stairs ramp. **"Oh I can hear a heavy storm over my head already." **He mumbled in his teeth, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling, before jumping, at the sound of a slamming door.

"**Katerina!" **Elijah screamed from the top of his lungs, while rushing to the stairs.

Charles intercepted him, while pushing, with both of his hands, Elijah's chest, in a firm and solid grip to keep him immobile.

"**And where are you going in that state of mind, son?" **Charles asked him, while keeping his hands on Elijah's chest.

"**Get out of my way, Charles … I need to talk to her … I need to explain." **Elijah said, erratically, to him.

"**In this state of mind, I don't think so, young man." **Charles replied to him, while grabbing Elijah's left forearm and walking toward the downstairs office.

Charles pushed Elijah in the office, before entering himself and closing the door behind them.

"**For God sake, what is putting you in that state of mind, son?" **Charles asked him, while putting is hands on each side of his waist.

"**I need to talk to her, she has it all wrong. You know how she is, in her mind there is only one way to see it, and it is the **_Katherine_** way."** Elijah mumbled angrily, while pacing back and forth in front of his desk and passing a nervous hand through his tangled hair.

"**Mm…I see." **Charles responded, while crossing his arms in front of his chest and narrowing his sight on Elijah.** "I gathered that you had the "**_Talk_**" with your future wife? And of course, it is always the way Miss Katherine sees it, never in a million years, could it be how you see it?"** Charles mocked Elijah.

"**It is not the time to patronize me, Charles." **Elijahreplied to Charles, while walking toward the bar, and pouring himself a glass of Bourbon.

"**Give me that!" **Charles ordered him, while taking the glass from Elijah's hands, before gulping its content.

"**I need to get drunk, Charles!" **Elijah blasted in his face.

"**Nope, it's "Me" who need to get drunk, because like I expected it, this marriage will be a ride to hell!" **Charles lashed out at Elijah, while pouring himself another glass of Bourbon. **"Now sit, son!"** He ordered Elijah, while showing an arm chair, near a bookshelf.

Elijah, reluctantly, sat on the chair, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"**Good boy!"** Charles said, while gulping another glass, and putting the bottle on the desktop. **"Now, what happened?"** Charles asked more, while leaning his back to the desk, and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"**She…She is accusing me of loving only the "**_Katerina_**" part of her, and not what she is now, which is ridiculous."** Elijah lashed out, while gesturing with his hands.

"**So ridiculous, indeed…What is she thinking?" **Charles responded, in a mocking tone of voice, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling, and pouring himself another glass.

"**You're making fun of me, Charles; don't think that I don't see it." **Elijah responded, while pointing a finger at him.

"**Look at you, son, you're acting like a foolish teenager at this moment, and on a day that you will get married to the woman that you've been in love with since centuries now, and you think that I am the one who's making fun of this all situation? Well, think again." **Charles responded to him, while staring into Elijah's eyes. **"The poor child is so afraid inside of her, could you blame her; did you at least tell Miss Katherine that you are in love with her?"**

"**I did not have the chance, Charles."** Elijah responded, while bending his upper body, his elbow on his knees, and his head in his hands. **"She rushed outside of the stables, and you saw me running after her."**

"**She needs time to calm down, as you need it too." **Charles said to him, while pointing a finger at Elijah.

"**She'll leave before the weeding, she'll be long gone!" **Elijah mumbled between his teeth, while passing a nervous hand through his hair.

"**No she won't leave, son. She'll calm herself and she'll come to the altar, she has too much to loose now."** Charles explained to him.

"**Too much to loose, you say? You mean: Theodore? If it was not for him, she would be long gone already."** Elijah responded to Charles.

"**If it's what you think, son, you are even a bigger fool that I thought you were!"** Charles said in anger, before adding. **"Miss Katherine has deep feelings for you, I would name them, but it is not my place to do so, but it was yours to tell your feelings to her, but you were too much of a coward." **

"**Charles, I…"** Elijah started, before being cut in his sentence by his friend.

"**Let me finish young man."** Charles said to him, before gulping another class. **"If you are not able to see how much she changed since she arrived in the Manor, you are a blind and a stupid man, and the number of years that you've been on this earth has nothing to do with it!"** Charles added, while pacing back and forth in front of Elijah, who was for the first time in his life completely speechless in front of his butler in chief. **"She is a remarkable young woman who had to suffer a great deal in her human life before turning as a vampire. Then, yes, I give you that, she became quite a force of nature, assuring her survival all by herself, and not making all the time the best decisions. But, she is still the same **_Katerina_** that you've known in the past, she just had more layers of complexity added to her personality, and you always seem to forget that you are far from being a church boy, yourself!"**

Elijah lowered his head, while feeling ashamed and remorseful.

"**God, I screwed up, big time!"** He murmured between his teeth, while rubbing his neck. **"She won't come to the marriage, I am almost certain of that."**

"**Yes, she will be there!"** Charles responded, with a firm tone of voice. **"Now, put yourself together, go take a shower, and for once in your life, be the man that you're supposed to be, while waiting for her arrival at the altar!"** Charles screamed at him, while taking the bottle of Bourbon in his left hand, walking toward the exit, and slamming the door in front of a shocked and mouth open Elijah.

* * *

Katherine entered the bedroom, before slamming the door behind her, and passing the back of her hand on her teary eyes. She hated herself at this present moment, she hated herself so much! _Katherine Pierce_ was not the kind of woman to cry her eyes out for a man, and certainly not if the man was none other than _Elijah Mikaelson_. But it wasn't Katherine Pierce that was crying her deep sorrow, it was: _Katerina Petrova_, the young human girl who had lost everything in a short amount of her human life.

Katherine reached for a suitcase that was placed on top of her wardrobe before sliding the luggage away from its perched hiding place, sliding the zipper, and opening a couple of drawers to throw some clothes inside, when she heard a small knock on the door.

"**Go away!"** She screamed from the top of her lungs, before walking toward the wooden wardrobe, opening its doors, and taking clothes in her hands, from the hangers.

"**Miss Katherine, are you alright?"** Elizabeth asked, while pushing the door open, and entering the bedroom.

Katherine sniffled several times, while passing her right hand on her cheeks, to hide her tears to Elizabeth.

"**I'm fine, I'm leaving." **Katherine replied to her, while closing the zipper of the luggage.

"**What?" **Elizabeth exclaimed in shock, while putting a hand on her chest.** "No you're not leaving; you're getting married in one half hour!" **

Katherine took a glimpse at Elizabeth. She was very beautiful in her feminine, black tuxedo. The jacket opened on a very deep cleavage, with a peek-a-boo black satin bra, and a long string of white pearls. Her long auburn hair was falling on her shoulders, in big curls, with the finishing touch of a red lipstick, and black satin high heels.

"**You're very beautiful Elizabeth; Charles will fall on his knees when he will see you."** Katherine said to her, while grabbing the suitcase in her left hand, and taking a few walking steps toward the exit door of her bedroom, before turning the handle with her right hand.

"**Oh no, you're not!"** Elizabeth shouted, while pushing the door close on its frame, and taking the luggage from Katherine's hand. **"What is this about, young lady; did you forget about the little Theodore, and your future husband?"** Elizabeth asked her, while pushing Katherine back in the middle of the room.

"**I hope he rot in hell!" **Katherine replied to her,making Elizabeth startled, before adding. **"As for Theodore, I have a plan…" **She added, while raising her chin. **"I'll kidnap him from Sister Marie Rose at their arrival at the wedding…I'll leave with him…And, I'll take care of him, by myself."**

"**You will kidnap him?" **Elizabeth repeated in shock, before closing her fists in anger, before adding, in an ordering tone of voice. **"Sit on the bed young lady, and I don't want to hear a sound coming out of your mouth till I am finished with you!"**

Katherine crossed her arms in front of her chest, with a pout expression, while taking place on the bed.

"**I'll do as…"** Katherine started before being interrupted by Elizabeth.

"**I said not even a bip!"** Elizabeth repeated, while pointing a finger at Katherine, before pacing back and forth in front of her. **"What could have happened that made you think of leaving the day of your marriage, to the man that you are obviously madly in love with?" **

"**I despise him with all that I got in me!" **Katherine replied, while pouting even more.

"**Oh, Miss Katherine, what a terrible lie, we know that this is untrue!" **Elizabeth replied to her. **"What happened?"**

"**He wants to marry the** "_1492 Katerina"_, **and I am not that person anymore!"** Katherine replied, while shrugging her shoulders and adding. **"And I don't want to be an obligation for him, especially with Theodore." **

"**Oh, I highly doubt that Miss Katherine. He is crazy about you and Theodore; you should give him more credit than this. Mister Elijah is not a man that you can force into doing what he doesn't want to do. If he is taking you as his wife it is because he has deep feelings for you, and wants to share his eternal life with "YOU" Miss Katherine, Theodore is a wonderful addition to his life, but he is not the only reason." **Elizabeth explained, while taking a few walking steps to reach her, before brushing hair away from Katherine's face. **"You love him?"**

Katherine shrugged her shoulders once more, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"**Miss Katherine?"** Elizabeth insisted.

"**Yes…"** Katherine replied, in a very low whisper.

"**Then, you need to tell him, Miss Katherine, do you hear me?"** Elizabeth ordered her, while nodding her head, before turning on herself and scattering the bedroom. **"Now, you need to get ready? I suppose you are not wearing the red nightgown?"** Elizabeth asked, with a mocking tone of voice.

Katherine giggled, while shaking her head, before getting up on her feet and walking toward the big wall wardrobe, opening the doors in front of a speechless Elizabeth.

"**Oh Miss Katherine, Mister Elijah will be speechless, as I am, in front of that dress, it's magnificent!" **Elizabeth exclaimed, while putting her right hand on her chest.

"**That is the effect I was hoping for; after all … I will become the lady of this Manor."** Katherine replied to her, while raising her chin and touching the silk of her white wedding dress.

* * *

Elizabeth nodded her head to a few of the invitees, who had entered the Manor for a pre-cocktail in the ballroom. The ceremony was supposed to take place in the flowers garden under a decorated gazebo. Pastor Louis would conduct the ceremony that would join _Miss Katherine Pierce_ and _Mister Elijah Mikaelson, _as husband and wife_._

After helping her with her wedding dress, Katherine had sworn to Elizabeth to be present at the ceremony, and had told her that she had a surprise prepared for Elijah.

Elizabeth took the corridor that was leading toward the kitchen and the back garden, when she bumped into Charles, who was getting out in a hurry, himself, of Master Elijah's office, while slamming the door behind him, and holding a bottle of Bourbon in his hand.

"**Thank you!"** Elizabeth said to him, while grabbing the Bourbon from his hands and gulping the amber liquid by the bottle, in front of a speechless Charles.

She passed the back of her right hand on her mouth, before handing the bottle back to him.

"**I needed this!"** She explained to him.

"**Like I needed it myself, my dear Elizabeth, It is good for the soul!" **He said, while smirking, and gulping the last drop of it, before letting his sight slide on Elizabeth's silhouette, staring a little bit more time than necessary on her cleavage.

"**Mister Charles, stop staring at my breasts, it is highly inappropriate."** She said, falsely outraged, while mocking him.

"**You look sexy as hell, Elizabeth!"** A tipsy Charles replied.

"**I look like the "**_Best man_**", feminine version of it!"** She said to him, while raising her chin in the air.

"**Well, then my dear…" **He replied, while grabbing Elizabeth by surprise by her left forearm, and pushing her inside a hallway closet, before closing the door behind them. **"I believe it will be my first experience in a closet with a "**_best man_**" "** He giggled, while hearing her burst into laughter, before lowering his lips on hers.

* * *

**THE CEREMONY**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon, on the estate of the Manor of Elijah Mikaelson, not a single cloud in the sky. A breeze was, from time to time, a welcoming freshness into the crowd of people.

Several rows of chairs, with white silk covers, and big bows on their back, were aligned in front of a gazebo, itself decorated with organza, and rows of white flowers.

The invitees took their sitting places, while Father Louis shook their hands, in a welcoming gesture. Elijah Mikaelson walked in the middle alley, covered with a red velvet carpet, while nodding his head, in respect, at the several hundred of people reunited under this spring sky to celebrate his wedding to Miss Katherine Pierce. He stopped in front of Sister Marie Rose, who was sitting on the first row, while caring Theodore in her arms.

"**Hey look at you, buddy?"** Elijah said, while picking up the infant from Sister Marie Rose's arms.

"**Miss Katherine brought to the orphanage, the exact replicate of your own wedding tuxedo, to dress him like his daddy."** The smiling sister explained, while caressing the little head of the infant.

"**She did that?"** Elijah asked, in surprise.

"**Of course she did that!"** Elijah heard Elizabeth respond to him, before turning on himself, and seeing her grab Theodore from his own arm. **"Oh, look at this awesome young man."** She exclaimed while taking in her arms the giggling infant, before kissing his forehead and handing it back to Sister Marie Rose.

"**Theodore is officially your son today, Master Elijah, congratulation!"** The sister said, while smiling at him. **"Don't forget to pass at the orphanage to sign the last papers."**

Elijah blushed, while caressing the hair of his son.

"**I won't forget. It's an honour to have him as my son, thank you sister." **He replied, after a short moment of silence, while feeling tears in his eyes.

"**Miss Katherine has redone one of the guest bedrooms as a nursery with a sheep theme, clouds and stars on the ceiling. It's adorable!"** Elizabeth informed the elderly Sister.

"**She did?"** Elijah asked, completely dumfounded.

"**You don't know much about your future wife activities, do you, Master Elijah?"** Elizabeth asked him, while smirking.

Elijah blushed again, while nodding his head in respect to Sister Marie Rose, and walking toward the gazebo, where he shook the hand of Father Louis. Elizabeth followed his walking steps, before taking her standing position beside him, and lowering her head near Elijah's.

"**Are you nervous, Master Elijah?" **She murmured to him, in his right ear.

"**I'm afraid that she won't come, and will make a fool of myself."** He responded to her, while lowering his head, and rubbing his hands nervously.

"**Of course, what a disgrace it would be." **She said, while rolling her eyes to the sky, and adding. **"I'm sure that loosing the woman that you love is nothing comparing at being humiliated in front of your guests."** Elizabeth replied, with a mocking tone of voice, while crossing her hands in front of her chest.

Elijah sighed, before closing his eyes and replying to her.

"**It's official, I'm a jerk." **

"**You have your moments, Master Elijah." **Elizabeth murmured to him.

"**By the way, Elizabeth, you look beautiful today." **Elijah whispered near her left ear.** "I'm sure Charles appreciates the …. How may I, respectfully, sentence it…He appreciates the view." **He added, while coughing and giggling behind his right hand.

"**Mr. Elijah!"** Elizabeth exclaimed, while blushing intensively.

"**Yes Elizabeth?"** He asked her, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"**Well, it's not appropriate."** She replied to him, while avoiding his sight.

"**Well, **_Tit for tat_**, my dear Elizabeth." **Elijah replied, while smirking at her.

* * *

Katherine walked toward the stables, while raising the skirts of her dress. Gardie, the gardener, was waiting for her in front of the open sliding door. He turned his sight toward her, before opening his mouth in a speechless expression.

"**Oh Miss Katherine, you look so beautiful."** He exclaimed in astonishment.

"**You think, Gardie?"** She asked him, while blushing, and passing her hands on the silkiness of her dress.

The siren style dress was in a mix of silk, taffeta, and lace material. The long tail opened on her waist with several meters of lace fabric, with small pearls as detail. She was not wearing any veil, but a pair of small drops diamond earring was complementing the perfect ensemble. In her hands, a small bouquet of red roses with a blue ribbon around the rods as the finale touches.

"**Oh yes, Miss Katherine, Master Elijah will faint in front of you, you're the apparition of a Goddess."** Gardie added, while nodding his head to her.

"**Please stop it! Look at you, instead, Gardie, you're looking very awesome yourself."** Katherine said to him.

"**Oh, Miss Katherine, you're going to make me blush." **He replied, while blushing, and jumping from on foot to the other, before turning his head toward the stable.** "I prepared her for the occasion, give me a second." **He explained, before entering inside and getting out a short moment after, while pulling on Rosemary bridle, toward Katherine standing position.

"**Hi, beautiful girl, look at you!"** Katherine said to the horse, while caressing her head.

Gardie had decorated the horse's mane with beautiful white silk ribbons, with the addition of a brand new saddle on its back.

"**Let me help you get on the horse."** Gardie told Katherine, while bending his upper body, and offering his hands for Katherine to saddle up.

"**I need to ride in Amazon style."** Katherine said, while sitting on the back of the horse, and taking the bridle in her hands.

"**Let me place your skirt around the back of Rosemary."** Gardie said to Katherine, while placing the meters of fabric. **"Now, wait five minutes before galloping toward the garden. I need to rush there to see you arrive, and look at the face of Master Elijah at the same time." ** He screamed at her, before running toward the gardens, making Katherine giggle with amusement.

"**You don't need to rush! Take your time, Gardie!"** She screamed, while waiving at him.

* * *

Elijah closed his fists in anger, while pulling the sleeve of his tuxedo jacket and glimpsing at his watch.

"**She'll be here!"** Elizabeth whispered to him.

"**She's late."** He replied, while biting into his bottom lips, and trampling his feet on the gazebo wooded floor.

"**Well, it's understandable; she took time to make herself beautiful."** Elizabeth responded to him.

"**Is she wearing this awful red dress?"** He asked more.

"**No."** Elizabeth answered, in a firmer tone of voice, while thinking that saying yes to Master Elijah, even as a joke, could have triggered a terrible storm. She was not in the mood for a tornado!

"**What if she left?"** He asked more, making Elizabeth roll her eyes to the blue sky, and miming the word "help" to a dumfounded Charles, who shrugged his shoulders to her, while waiting, in a standing position at end of the velvet red carpet.

"**She's coming, she's coming!"** A running Gardie screamed, while making the assembly turn their heads at his arrival, to which he blushed and sat in the last row, while nodding his head in respect.

"**Who invited him?"** Elijah whispered to Elizabeth.

"**You did! You invited the entire staff."** She responded, in hope that Miss Katherine would finally show herself to save her from Master Elijah's interrogation.

And suddenly she saw the facial expression of Master Elijah change in front of her eyes. His sight lost in the plain view in front of him, a timid smile on his lips. And then, Elizabeth saw her, and smiled herself. Miss Katherine was galloping on the saddle back of Rosemary toward the gazebo and the assembly. She shook her head in disbelief, while reaching for a handkerchief in her tuxedo front pocket, before passing the cotton fabric on the tearful corners of her eyes. Only Miss Katherine would be able to make such an entrance.

She stopped Rosemary at a couple of feet of distance of the alley in front of the altar / gazebo, while handing the bridle to Charles who smiled and elevated his arms to grab her by the waist, before putting her gently on her feet.

"**Only you would make such a remarkable entrance, Miss Katherine."** He murmured into her left ear, before whispering more. **"You look like a princess. Take a look at Master Elijah; he only has eyes for you!"** He said, before kissing her left cheek, and making Katherine blush.

Katherine raised her head, before sighing while locking her sight with Elijah's.

"**I can't…"** She whispered to Charles, while panicking, turning her back at the assembly, before closing her eyes and convulsing in front of a nervous Elijah and a speechless audience.

"**Lady and gentleman the future bride is nervous. It will be alright…One single glance at the man she loves and she lost it!"** Charles exclaimed loudly to ease the tension, creating laughter in the crowd, before turning on himself, lowering his head, and whispering. **"Put your hand on my forearm, and let walk slowly together, one step at a time, Miss Katherine."**

Katherine raised her head to look at Charles in the eyes, before nodding his head to him, and hearing Max barking, while reaching their standing positions. The dog had a silk cushion placed on its back, and the two wedding rings attached by a silk ribbon.

"**Go Max!"** Charles ordered him, while pushing the dog in the alley, under the _**"Oh"**_ And the _**"Ah"**_ exclamations of the crowd.

Charles and Katherine placed themselves at the entrance of the red carpet alley.

"**Don't be nervous, Miss Katherine. Look at him, if you don't reach the altar soon, he will die, even if he, technically, can't."** Charles said to her, while feeling her hand shake.

Katherine raised her head one more time, while looking at Elijah, who was standing under the gazebo, white as a ghost, with Elizabeth at his side. She managed to smile to him, and in the space of a second, his facial expression changed, he smiled back to her, while miming on his lips **"You look beautiful."**, making her blush, before miming herself: **"You're not so bad yourself."**.

And it is accompanied by the wedding march of a harpist, that Charles Brownston and Katherine Pierce reached their love ones under the gazebo.

* * *

Katherine stopped in front of the gazebo, and turned her head toward Sister Marie Rose who was sitting on the first row, with Theodore on her laps. She blew a sweet kiss at the direction of the toddler, under the happy exclamation of the crowd, before reaching the decorated gazebo herself, seeing Charles shake the right hand of Elijah and blink an eye to an emotive Elizabeth.

"**Well, it was certainly an arrival of the bride that I did not see before."** Father Louis said, creating a happy laughter among the invitees.

Katherine turned on herself, before handing her bouquet to Elizabeth.

"**If both of you could join your hands, please?"** The priest asked them to do.

Katherine handed her shaking hands to Elijah who closed his sweaty palms on hers.

"**You're trembling." ** He murmured to her, while squeezing her hands in his.

"**You're sweating."** She responded in a whisper, while making him smirk.

"**You have that effect on me. You're so gorgeous."** He said to her, while keeping his eyes locked in hers, making her blush one more time.

"**We are gathered here on this sunny afternoon, and in this beautiful flowers garden, to share with Elijah and Katherine, the exchange of their everlasting love." **Father Louis recited to the assembly.

"**Is it you who wrote this **_cheesy_** vows?" **Katherine murmured to Elijah, while rolling her eyes to the sky.

"**Katherine, could you behave yourself?" **He responded to her, while shaking his head, and smirking.

"**Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" **The priest asked.

"**I, Charles Brownston, give this woman to this man." **Charles responded to the priest, while nodding his head.

"**Thank you, Mister Charles."** Father Louis responded, before adding. "**As Elijah and Katherine take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family – a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love, with the addition of Theodore as their adoptive son." **

Katherine and Elijah turned their heads toward Theodore, who had fallen asleep on the laps of Sister Marie Rose, before drowning their sights into each other, with a smile on their faces.

"**If someone in the assembly objected on this marriage alliance, speak now or forever hold your peace."** Father Louis asked the crowd.

"**And if I may add …"** Charles said to the assembly, before adding. **"If someone makes an objection, I'll make sure that this person will be silenced for life!"** He added, while making the audience burst into loud laughter, and Max bark in agreement. **"You are included, Max!"** Charles said to the dog.

"**This said…"** Father Louis exclaimed in laughter. **"If I may proceed…"** He added, before continuing. **"Katherine, if you may repeat after me, "I" Katherine Pierce."**

Katherine closed her eyes, before reopening them, and swallowing a nervous lump in her throat.

"**I, Katherine Pierce…" **

"**Take you, Elijah Mikaelson, to be my wedded husband." **Father Louis added.

"**Take you, Elijah Mikaelson, to be my wedded husband." **She repeated, while passing nervously, the tip of her tongue, on her bottom lip, keeping her sight in Elijah's.

"**To have and to hold, from this day forward, and to **_obey_** my husband…" **Father Louis added again.

Katherine stayed immobile for a second, while raising one of her eyebrows in suspicion, before bending her head near Father Louis, and asking:

"_To obey my husband_**, with all respect, Father, I seriously doubt it. I am already standing in this white dress, which if I may add to you, is a felony by itself, because, I am everything but you know, pure."** She said to him, while rolling her eyes to the sky, before adding. **"Therefore, I can't lie in front of God, and say that I will obey my husband!" **

"**But, my child, this is the wish of your future husband." **He informed her, in a mocking tone of voice, while nodding his head in direction of Elijah, who was blinking an eye at her, and smirking with amusement.

"**Oh…you…"** She exclaimed in fury, while stomping her feet, and adding. **"You played me like a fool!"**

"**It's all in good fun, "**_my" Katherine_**."** He replied to her, while sweet kissing her lips, under once again, the laughter of the assembly.

"**I believe that this kiss is for later, if we may continue the ceremony now?"** Father Louis said to them, with a smile on his face. **"Katherine, please repeat, without the **_obey_** part."**

"**That is so much better."** She replied to the priest, before smiling, and repeating. **"To have and to hold, from this day forward…" **

"**For better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish "till death do us part"."** Father Louis added again.

"**For better for worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish…Well…"** She said, before turning her head toward Father Louis, **"Can I say till eternity instead?" **

Father looked at Katherine completely dumfounded, before shrugging his shoulders, rolling his eyes, and saying:

"**Proceed as you wish my child." **

"**If we managed to live through this marriage vows, I promise you a dance at the reception." **Charles murmured into Elizabeth right ear, while stroking his eyes, and making her giggle behind a hand placed over her mouth to hide her hilarity.

"**To love and to cherish, till the eternity…"** She added, while smiling at Elijah.

"**And therefore, I pledge you my faithfulness."** Father Louis recited.

"**And therefore, I pledge you my faithfulness."** She repeated the last sentence.

"**Thank you my child."** The priest thanked Katherine, before adding. **"I believe, Elijah, that you have written your own vows." **

"**I did, Father Louis." **He responded, while nodding his head.

"**But, I did not…" **Katherine mumbled, while blushing.

"**Shh…" **Elijah whispered, while putting a finger on her lips to silence her, before closing his sight, sighing several times, and starting. **"Katherine, today is a very special day. Long ago, back in the past, you were just a dream and a prayer of my heart, but this day, like a dream come true, God himself has answered my prayer. Thank you for being what you are to me, exactly like you are, never changed one thing about yourself, you are the light in my darkest night, the joy of my life. I will take care of you, honour and protect you. I lay down my life for you, Katherine Pierce, my friend and my love. Today, I will solemnly promise to always love you, and to cherish you, because you're my heart, and I love you more than life itself!" **

"**Oh Lord Jesus, have mercy!"** Charles exclaimed in a murmur, with an open mouth expression, and a speechless Elizabeth at his side. **"He's holding his peace for hundred of years, or he's throwing his feelings all at once!"**

Katherine felt tears flowing fluently on her cheeks, while convulsing, and shaking like a leaf.

"**Are you ok?"** Elijah asked her, while loosing the colours on his face.

Katherine managed to node her head to him, while handing her hands back at Elijah, making him sighed with relieve.

"**Can we have the rings, please?"** The priest asked, before seeing Elizabeth handing them to him. **"Miss Katherine?"**

Katherine took the ring in her shaking palm, before passing into Elijah left finger.

"**I, the wed, take you as my husband Elijah."** She said to him.

Elijah took the ring into his palm, before passing it into Katherine left finger.

"**I, the wed, take you as my wife Katherine, Katerina, whatever name you want to call yourself; it makes no difference to me."** He said, very seriously, before caressing her teary cheeks.

"**By the power invested in my, by the city of Chester, in England, I present you: Mr. and Mrs., Elijah and Katherine Mikaelson. You may now, kiss the bride, Elijah."** Father Louis exclaimed joyfully in front of a clapping hands, and cheerful crowd.

Not that the newly married couple would have noticed the enthusiasm in the assembly, lost in an embrace, eyes into eyes, before joining their lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

The reception tent had been placed under the evening night sky filled with sparkling stars. The nine dishes wedding menu had been the joy of the invitees, from the delicious entrance of caviar, to the Red velvet wedding cake.

The small group of musicians started to play a classic song: _Call me irresponsible_, and the male vocalist asked the father of the bride and the bride herself to take the center stage of the dancing floor.

It is with proud that Charles took a few walking steps toward the middle of the dancing floor, while handing his hand to Katherine, who smiled back at him, while putting her hand into his, before being pulled in Charles's arms, under the applause of the crowd.

"**I'm so proud of you, Miss Katherine."** Charles murmured to her, before adding. **"You did well today. Where's the rebel woman that came in the Manor last year?" **

"**I don't know, where do you think she is, Charlie Poo Poo?" **She asked him, while blinking an eye at him.

"**I don't know, I think she became an exceptional woman."** He replied, while smiling to her, and kissing her forehead.

Katherine closed her eyes, while feeling a range of emotions hitting her at once, with tears in her eyes.

"**Thank you, Charles."** She murmured to him.

"**And you're thanking me for what exactly, Miss Katherine?"** He asked her, while looking at her in the eyes.

"**For being the person who was my solid rock today, for bringing me to the altar as my father….And…"** She said, before making a pause.

"**And…"** He asked her, while tilting his head.

"**For being my true friend the last year."** She continued, while timidly smiling at him.

"**You're welcome my friend!"** Charles responded to her, while tightening his arms around her.

* * *

"**Is it possible to have a dance with my best man?" **Elijah asked Elizabeth, while handing his right hand to her.

"**Oh, Master Elijah, it would be my greatest pleasure."** She responded to him, while sliding her right hand in his, and following him on the dance floor, near Charles's and Katherine's dancing position.

"**You know…"** She said to him, while positioning her left hand on his right shoulder. **"You touched her so much today, it takes a man with integrity, respect, honour to have the courage to say to the woman he loves, all of his deep feelings about her, especially without hearing what he wanted to her from her."** She added, while making him blush.

"**I…I just love her so much."** He murmured to Elizabeth, while swallowing a lump in his throat, before taking a glimpse at Katherine and Charles, while smiling. **"Too much I think."**

"**No sense, you can't love too much, and she loves you too…But, she is afraid of letting out her feelings….But she will, soon…Very soon."** She said, while smiling, before suddenly feeling dizzy in his arms for a moment, and grabbing his arms to hold a standing position.

"**Elizabeth, are you ok?" **Elijah asked her, while holding her strongly in his arms.

"**Oh, I'm so sorry, Master Elijah, I just felt dizzy for a moment." **She responded to Elijah, while raising her right hand on her forehead.

"**Ok, let me hold you…We'll walk toward the table just there." **He said to her, while holding her by the waist, before adding. **"And I will bring you sparkling water." **

"**Oh, Master Elijah, I sincerely don't want to be a bother for you. I think it's the excitement of the day that took the best of me." **She told him, while taking a sitting position and gesturing with her hands.

"**You could never be a bother for me, Elizabeth. Just stay here, and don't you move."** He ordered her, while directing his walking steps toward the open bar, before bumping into Charles and Katherine, who were approaching Elizabeth's sitting position.

"**It's the second time today, Elizabeth."** Katherine said to her, with a worrying tone of voice.

"**Oh, Miss Katherine, I can assure you that I am fine."** She responded to her, while nodding her head.

"**What is this none sense about you fainting for the second time today?" **Charles asked her, while kneeling in front of her, and sliding his right hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

"**Charles, I'm ok! I assure you … Just the excitement of this long, but wonderful day."** She answered, while smiling at him, at the moment Elijah came back and handed to her a glass of water.

"**Oh, this is ridiculous!"** Elizabeth said, while taking the glass, and taking a few gulps of water. **"It's you that should be pampered today, Miss Katherine, not me!"**

"**Oh, don't worry Elizabeth."** Elijah responded, while sliding his arms around Katherine's waist. **"I intend to pamper her very soon."** He said, with a sarcastic tone of voice, while sliding his lips on the right side of her neck.

Katherine giggled, while raising her right hand to caress his right cheek, before turning her head to look into Elijah's eyes.

"**I don't know if I am in the mood to be pampered tonight, Elijah."** She responded, while mocking him, and passing suggestively the tip of her tongue on the length of her bottom lip, under the staring eyes of Elijah.

"**Oh, I'll get you in the mood, woman." **He responded to her, before crashing his mouth on hers, while making her laugh at the same time.

"**Oh for God sake, get a room young people!"** Charles exclaimed to them, before blinking an eye to Elizabeth, who was laughing as well.

Elizabeth stood on her feet, before approaching Charles, and murmuring in his left ear.

"**Did you give the gift to Miss Katherine?" **

"**No, I forgot." **He replied to her, before sliding his hands, in both of his tuxedo pockets, without finding what he wanted. **"And apparently, more than I thought I could. I left it in my bedroom, stay here, I will go get it." **He added to Elizabeth.

"**Hurry up." **She said, while smiling at him.

"**I'm hurrying up to get back to you, my dear? Always…" **He murmured to her, before walking toward the Manor.

* * *

Charles was walking toward the Manor, when he was suddenly stopped in his walking pace.

"**Excuse-me, I'm terribly sorry."** He heard a man voice asking him.

Charles turned on himself, before staring into the eyes of a distinguished, middle age man.

"**It's not a bother; can I help you, Sir?"** Charles asked him.

"**Well, Yes actually, I was wondering where the marriage reception of Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Piece is held?" **The man asked, before adding.** "I am actually terribly sorry to arrive so late, and probably too late for the party?" **

"**None sense, there is not such thing as too late, the reception is under the big tent in the flowers garden, you go straight, and then you turn at your left." **Charles explained to the man, while nodding his head.

"**Well, thank you so much my good man…And you are?"** The man asked Charles, before taking a golden case of cigarettes from the inside pocket of his tailored jacket. **"You don't mind me smoking, I hope."**

"**Not at all, my name is Charles Brownston."** Charles responded, while handing his right hand and shaking the right one of the English man. **"I'm actually filling the shoes of the father of the bride today." **

"**You don't say?" **The man responded, with a sarcastic smile, while lighting a cigarette. **"What a coincidence?"** He added to Charles, before taking a puff.

"**And why is that?"** Charles asked the man, while smiling.

The man giggled, before shaking his head, and responding to a shock, dumfounded Charles.

"**Well, it's a coincidence because I am actually the father of the groom, but, I suppose my invitation got lost in the mail, then? I should actually thank you for filling my position today, Mister Charles Brownston, and when I say today, I mean today and the past years, of course."**

* * *

"**Are you feeling better?"** Elijah asked Elizabeth, before holding Katherine's left hand in his.

"**Yes, thank you so much for your concerns."** She responded to him, while nodding her head, and smiling at Katherine.

"**Where is Charles?"** Katherine asked, while looking around.

"**He had to get something in the manor."** Elizabeth answered, while blinking an eye at Katherine.

"**He's coming."** Elijah said to Katherine, while nodding his head toward Charles, who was walking on the lawn, toward the tent, under the night sky.

Katherine turned her head, before smiling. She lost her smile a second later, while noticing Charles facial expression. She could sense danger from miles around!

"**Something is wrong." **She said to Elijah, in panic, while tightening her right hand on his. **"I can feel it, Elijah."** She added to him, while putting her other hand on her chest.

Elijah frowned, before loosing his own smile, and nodding his head to the guards who were standing at the entrance of the tent.

Unfortunately, for the vampires, living with a superior sixth sense, could easily become, a burden on their shoulders.

"**None sense Miss Katherine, Mister Charles went in the Manor to …"** Elizabeth started, before loosing all the colours on her face.

"**Get down!"** Elijah shouted to the crowd, while hearing the first gunshots, covering the music of the reception, and projecting Katherine and Elizabeth in a lying position on the floor, while covering their bodies with his own.

* * *

No one had noticed the dark figure outside the premises of the wedding tent. The silhouette was dressed in black, with a black cowl on its head, and the look of a killer.

The sharpshooter had positioned itself at a strategic hiding place, while looking at the moving target, before shooting and hitting several times the chest of the victim.

Charles Brownston raised his hand on its wounds, while lowering his sight on the red blood that was now covering his shirt, before falling on the lawn.

A dead silence filled the crowd for a few seconds, before the invitees started regain a sense of consciousness and reality.

"**Charles?" **Katherine murmured, while being helped by Elijah to rise on her feet, before looking frantically around her and noticing the unconscious body on the lawn.

"**Katherine, are you ok, my love?"** Elijah asked her, while holding her face in his hands, and kissing her cheeks several times.

"**Yes…But, Charles…"** She repeated, while putting a hand on her mouth, to hold her scream.

Elizabeth got on her feet, while being help by Elijah.

"**Charles? No, it can't be?"** Elizabeth murmured, while shaking her head in disbelief and distress.

"**Ok, listen to me!"** Elijah screamed at both of them. **"I'll go to check on him; you need to stay safe, inside the tent!" **

Katherine started to run toward the lying body without listening to his say, while vaguely hearing Elijah screaming her name. She finally reached the lawn, before kneeling near Charles' body.

"**Charles? Answer me please?" **She shouted to him, while turning his body on its back, before putting a hand on her chest, feeling tears running fluently on her cheeks, at the sight of the blood covering Charles white shirt, before screaming from the top of her lungs,

"**No, no, no, no!"**

* * *

**Important writer's note****: **I just have been hired for a new full time job, so please, be patient with my updates, my dear readers. It's always such a joy to see your profound keen interest toward this story, believe that I am as you are excited about it … So, just tell yourself that the updates will come eventually, I could never forget that story, but, I have to go back to real life, unfortunately ***sad puppy eyes***.

The response to my first chapter of the sequel story made my heart beat faster, you are all so awesome, thank you, thank you!

Hope to read you all very soon, and be safe!

And…Please, don't kill me for the cliff hanger of this chapter (LOL).

**Lovely Vero. **


	3. The dawn of hope

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS WIFE**

Fan Fiction sequel of: "A gentleman and his wife"

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"The dawn of hope"**

* * *

At the yelling order of Elijah, his vampires – guards, started to scatter the surroundings, while conversing in their radio frequency, inviting the wedding crowd of guests to walk toward the front of the Manor, while pushing the curious ones, who kept their stares on the injured, lying body, of the father of the bride, toward the most secure walking path to take.

Elijah rushed toward Charles's position on the lawn, while kneeling by Katherine's side, taking a glance at his friend's unconscious position, followed closely by Elizabeth, who approached them before putting a hand over her mouth, and the other on her chest, while sighing at the view of Charles chest, covered by a large amount of blood. She had forbid herself to scream, but wasn't able to stop the tears rolling fluently on her cheeks.

"**Call an ambulance quick!"** Elijah shouted to one of his guard, who nodded his head, and dialled the emergency number of his cell phone.

Katherine hands were filled with Charles's blood all over them; red spots covering the front of the lace fabric of her wedding dress. She raised her bloody hands in front of her sight, while staring at the blood, turning them, palm to back, while shaking and convulsing on a nervous breakdown. The last time she had felt this way was in 1492, while finding the carnage of her entire family.

"**Katherine?"** Elijah whispered, with the softest voice possible, while sliding an arm around her shaking shoulders, trying to calm her down, and sweet kissing the top of her head. **"You need to step away from Charles, you need to let me take a look at him, ok, sweetheart?" **

"**This is my fault, Elijah…Entirely, my fault! I always bring death to the people I love." **She mumbled almost incoherently, while turning her head to look at Elijah, black traces of her mascara sliding on her cheeks, helped by the flow of tears coming from her eyes. **"We're not good together! This marriage was doomed from the start! We're doomed! We bring blood and deaths in this Manor!"** She screamed, while turning her head to stare at him.

"**You're in shock, Katherine…" **He whispered more, caressing her hair to calm her down, before grabbing her waist, while trying to raise Katherine on her feet.** "Let me look at him, my love?' **

"**No!" **She screamed hysterical, while pushing Elijah away from her. **"I won't leave him, Elijah!"** She shouted more, while transforming, in front of his eyes, into her vampire self, entering her fangs into the delicate skin of her right wrist, in the obvious intention to feed Charles of her blood.

"**Katherine, No!" **Elijah screamed, while holding both of her wrists in a firm grip of his hands, before adding. **"He wouldn't want you to do that!"**

"**Frankly Elijah, I give a damn of what he would want or not."** She replied, while wrestling to free her wrists from Elijah's grip. **"I won't let him die in front of my eyes."**

"**Katherine!"** He screamed louder, before holding her immobile. **"He made me promise one day to never use vampire blood, to maintain him alive." **

"**He didn't know what he was talking about, Elijah!" **She screamed at him, before adding. **"Unfortunate Elijah that you did not have the same honour, the day you let my family die in front of my eyes!" **

Elijah startled in surprise, white as a ghost, while frowning on the insult.

"**I promised him, Katherine, I gave him my solemn word of honour."** He repeated, while putting in the back of his mind her hurtful say to him. She was obviously stressed and lost in her turmoil, and feelings of the past took the best of her. He raised his right hand, before sliding it on her crying face, sweeping her tears away, with the tip of his fingers. **"I promised to him to never do that, my love."** He explained more, before adding. **"And you would only heal the wounds, but the bullets would still be in his body. You need to let medical expertise take care of this, Katherine."**

Katherine stared into his dark eyes, for a few seconds, that seemed an eternity to her, while hearing in the blur of her mind, the siren sound of the ambulance arriving on the property premises.

"**Miss Katherine?"** She heard a trembling voice calling her, before feeling two arms encircling her shoulders. **"Let Master Elijah take a look at Charles, please?"**

Katherine turned her sight toward Elizabeth, while changing her face back into her human appearance, before rising on her feet and hugging her.

"**Elizabeth, I'm so sorry, so sorry…"** Katherine mumbled, while tightening her arms around her.

"**Oh, Miss Katherine, it's not your fault, none of this is, and really, Charles wouldn't want to see you blame yourself." **Elizabeth murmured to Katherine, while caressing her hair.

Elijah approached the wounded body of Charles, while undressing himself of his man shirt and sliding the fabric, as a compress, on the open bleeding wounds, before verifying the pace of Charles's vein on the left side of his neck. The heartbeats were very weak but steady. He lowered his sight on Charles's chest, while noticing three bleeding wounds, before seeing Charles's eyes slowly reopen.

"**You need to do something for me, son…Take care of Katherine and Elizabeth."** Charles managed to ask, in an almost unperceivable murmur, while staring at Elizabeth and Katherine, before slowly grabbing Elijah's forearm. Elijah was able to capture his saying, thanks to his vampire faculty hearing.

"**Charles! You need to stay awake and with me, buddy, ok?" **Elijah whispered, while bending his head near Charles's right ear, his hands firmly placed on his shirt and on the open wounds.** "I'm not about to let you slip away from us, this way." **Elijah added, while feeling tears filling his eyes.** "You're like a father to me." **

"**Son, I need to tell you something….Listen to me…Your fa…" **Charles whispered, while grabbing Elijah's left forearm, before closing his eyes, while slipping back into unconsciousness, not being able to finish his sentence.

"**Charles? Stay with me!"** Elijah screamed, before raising his head and seeing the paramedics ran toward their positions. **"In here!"** He screamed, while waving his right hand at them.

"**Master Elijah?" **Elizabeth called him, while sliding a hand on his left shoulder.** "Did he wake up?" **She asked him, almost without any breath in her, as white as a ghost.

"**Elijah?" **Katherine asked, as concerned.

"**He woke up briefly, he murmured a couple of words." **He replied to them, while squeezing Elizabeth's hand and smiling at her.** "Don't loose hope, he's a fighter!" **

The paramedics reached rapidly their positions, before opening their emergency bags, and while kneeling near Charles.

"**Status?"** A tall blond paramedic man asked Elijah.

"**He just woke up for a minute, in that short period of time he seemed coherent in his saying. He's been shot several times at his abdomen, one shot on his waist, on the right side; it seemed the bullet passed through his abdomen, another shot on his waist, left side, below his thoracic cage, the third one is more critical near his heart." **Elijah explained to the paramedic who raised his head with surprise at his colleague. It was not often that he would hear a civilian explain himself with a medical knowledge. He finally bent his body near Charles, before examining the gunshot victim, while the other paramedic was entering a needle in Charles's right arm.

Elijah rise on his feet, before dressing himself with his tuxedo vest, turning on himself to take a look at Katherine and Elizabeth, who where standing, side by side, emotionless, with their hands joined, and their teary eyes fixated on the paramedics and Charles's laying body on the ground. He approached his wife, before sliding his right hand around Katherine's waist, bringing her into the comfort of his arms, while tightening his arms around her, and caressing her hair. As stubborn as his wife was at admitting it, he knew that deep down inside of her; she needed to be in his arms right now.

"**I can't lose him, Elijah, I simply can't."** Katherine murmured to him, with her head resting on his chest.

"**I know." **He answered her, before kissing her forehead, and adding. **"I can't loose him either."**

"**Tell me, where you a doctor in a previous life?" **She whispered, before raising her head and staring into his eyes.

"**I wanted to be." **Elijah admitted, before bending his head and kissing her left cheek.

"**Lower the stretcher." **The paramedic ordered his colleague, before counting to three and sliding Charles's unconscious body on the hand-barrow, strapping his body solidly on the metal bars, before sliding on oxygen mask on him.

"**I can't see him like this." **Elizabeth murmured, while putting a hand over her mouth.

Katherine reached her, before sliding an arm around her frail shoulders.

"**It's ok, Elizabeth, It will be ok, they're going to take care of him." **She whispered to her, while bringing Elizabeth's head on her left shoulder, before following the paramedics to the upfront of the manor, while hearing Elijah screamed to his guards.

"**Assure yourselves that not a single guest is left alone in the garden."**

* * *

The paramedics raised the stretcher in the ambulance, Charles attached to a large quantity of plastic tubes.

"**Master Elijah, can I ride by his side?"** Elizabeth asked him, while rubbing her hands, before adding nervously. **"I don't know if it's my place…but…"**

"**It's your rightful place; Elizabeth….Charles wants you at his side."** Elijah responded, while nodding his head, before handing his hand to help her climb into the back of the ambulance. **"We'll be right behind you in my car."** He added, before closing both doors on them, and seeing the vehicle ride toward the nearest hospital.

He turned on himself, while noticing Katherine placed in front of the Manor's porch, her arms wrapped around her, while staring at the ambulance that was driving away from her sight. Elijah approached her, before getting rid of his tuxedo vest, and sliding it over her shoulders.

"**You're shivering."** He murmured to her, while wrapping her into the warm of the fabric.

"**Vampires don't shiver."** She replied to Elijah, her sight lost in the night sky.

"**Vampires can feel whatever they want to feel, Katherine, and you know it."** He responded to her.

She raised her sight in his, before lowering it on his naked chest.

"**You can't be chest naked like this, it's not appropirate."** She said to Elijah, while shaking her head.

"**Well, hello to you too, my prude wife, what have you done with Katherine Pierce?"** He exclaimed, sarcastically, in hope to put a timid smile on her lips, while achieving his goal. **"I'll be fine…All the female guests will be jealous of you and your sexy husband."**

"**I'm scared, Elijah, and Katherine Pierce is never scared."** She confessed to him.

"**I know, I'm scared too, Katherine…And it is Mikaelson now." **He confessed, before adding her new married name, in a mocking tone of voice, while wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and sweet kissing her forehead.

"**Miss Katherine, Master Elijah, I'm so sorry."** They heard a male voice addressed himself to them, before turning their heads and seeing Gardie.

"**Gardie!" **Katherine exclaimed, before opening her arms, and hugging him.

"**We are all praying for Mister Charles."** He added in a whisper.

"**Keep an eye on her."** Elijah murmured to Gardie, before adding to Katherine in a whisper near her left ear. **"I'll quickly take care of safety measures, and after I'll drive you to the hospital."**

"**Bring me the Porsche!" **Elijah screamed to his driver, who nodded his head while rushing back toward the garage, before turning, and signing with his right hand, one of his guards, to approach him. ** "What did you find?" **Elijah asked a tall, dark hair, vampire guard, while staring at Charles's blood on his hands, before closing his eyes and shaking his head to stop his dark thoughts to eat his conscience alive.

"**We did not found much, Master Elijah, a black cowl thrown behind a bush in the garden, other than that, no traces of the shooter." **The man explained to him.

"**Damn!" **Elijah mumbled angrily between his teeth.** "Pass me your shirt." **He ordered his guard, before dressing himself with the borrowed man shirt that was handed to him, nodding his head as a thank you, before ordering**. "Put a guard at all the entrances, post two men in front of my son's nursery, Marie come here."** He called one of the staff maids.

"**Yes, Master Elijah."** The maid said to him, while making a reverence.

"**Prepare a bedroom for Sister Marie Rose, near my son's nursery."** Elijah ordered her, while closing the buttons on his borrowed shirt, to which she nodded her head in respect before storming inside the manor. **"Gardie!"** Elijah screamed at his gardener, who was now standing near a group of invitees.

"**Yes, Master Elijah…What can I do for you? We are so sorry for this turn of events, and on your wedding day, none the less. And Mister Charles that is now injured…It's bad, Master Elijah, Bad."** Gardie told him, while stomping one foot to the other.

"**Yes, ok." **Elijah mumbled, while rolling his eyes at the incessant talk of Gardie, before grabbing his shoulders and locking his eyes with his.** "The police will be here shortly, I need you to stay with the wedding crowd, if questions are asked, tell them that I had to go to the hospital. Tell them that my butler in chief was shot several times, on the chest and abdomen. Can you do that?' **Elijah asked Gardie.

"**Yes…Yes, of course Master Elijah…Anything to help." **Gardie nodded his head nervously in approval.

"**Good!" **Elijah replied, while nodding his head himself, before suddenly scattering the surroundings.** "Where's Katherine?" **

"**She was here one minute ago, Master Elijah, we were talking to the guests." **Gardie answered him, while rubbing his hands nervously. **"But then, you called me and I have no idea where she went?' **

"**Master Elijah!" **His driver called him, while running toward their standing positions, in front of the Manor's porch. **"Miss Katherine took the Porsche!"** He informed him.

"**Fuck! Damn her…"** Elijah mumbled the angry words in his mouth, while glaring at a mouth open – speechless Gardie, before adding. **"She is so stubborn! The marriage won't change her." **He added to himself, before screaming to his driver. **"Bring the limousine, you'll need to drive me to the hospital!"**

* * *

Katherine parked the Porsche on a grinding wheels sound, before storming out of the car, and entering the hospital while passing the sliding entrance doors, with insistent stares directed at her, from the sick and injured people in the emergency room.

"**What? You've never seen a bride, with blood on her wedding dress, entering an emergency waiting room before?"** She mumbled angrily in her teeth, while staring at them, raising her skirts to help her walk, and shrugging her shoulders with annoyance, before scattering the emergency reception area, and finally noticing Elizabeth in front of the reception counter, her head placed in her hands.

"**Elizabeth?"** Katherine called, while approaching her, and raising one hand in front of her chest, in fear of a bad news.

"**Oh, Miss Katherine, I did not see you coming."** She responded, while passing a quick hand through her hair. **"What a mess I must be."** She mumbled nervously.

"**You are as beautiful as ever, Elizabeth. What's the news?"** Katherine asked her.

"**They took him into the operating room, other than that, I just heard that doctor Greenberg would be the surgeon operating on him." **Elizabeth explained to her, while rubbing her hands nervously.

"**Ok, that's a step…And when is that superman – doctor - surgeon, whatever you want to call him, supposed to come to inform us of what is going on?"** Katherine asked her, while grabbing the fabric of her wedding dress in nervousness.

"**He said that he would keep us posted of Charles's medical status as soon as possible."** Elizabeth explained more, while taking a glimpse at Katherine and exclaiming. **"Oh, Miss Katherine, your beautiful dress…The fabric is ruined."**

"**I don't give a damn about that stupid dress, Elizabeth."** Katherine answered her, while shrugging her shoulders, and adding. **"And I never wanted this marriage."**

"**Oh, Miss Katherine…" **Elizabeth sighed, while grabbing Katherine's left forearm. **"We both know that this is a lie, you cared so much that you couldn't admit it." **

Katherine blushed before lowering her sight on her dress, while playing with the lace.

"**I did not take time to change into clean clothes…I wanted to be here for Charles."** She confessed to Elizabeth, who frowned.

"**By the way, where's Master Elijah? Was he held at the Manor because of the incident?"** Elizabeth asked her.

Katherine blushed even more, while innocently shrugging her shoulders, and rolling her eyes.

"**He should be here soon, I did not wait for him, and I took the Porsche and drove while he was giving orders around. He's good at giving orders; I'm good at not wasting time." **She explained to a mouth open Elizabeth, while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"**Miss Katherine!"** Elizabeth exclaimed, falsely outraged, before adding. "**You are tyrannizing your new husband, he'll be furious." **

"**He'll live!" **Katherine replied, while rolling her eyes more.

Elizabeth addressed Katherine a timid smile, before turning on herself, and wrapping her arms around her chest, feeling tears rolling on her cheeks. Katherine approached her, before sliding an arm around her waist.

"**You've lost your husband, a short while ago, and now you're afraid of loosing Charles, is it not, Elizabeth?"** Katherine asked her, while seeing her nod her head in return. **"And you fell in love with Charles since then, or am I in the wrong?" **She asked her, with a raised eyebrow.

Elizabeth turned he head to look into Katherine's eyes.

"**Please, Miss Katherine, don't tell my feelings to Charles, or even Mister Elijah, or anybody, I would be so embarrassed…It's probably just a casual thing for him."** Elizabeth replied to Katherine, while blushing.

"**A casual thing, you say?"** Katherine repeated, with wide open eyes, while grabbing her by the shoulders, and locking her sight with hers. **"Liz, you're not a **_"casual thing" _**to Charles, Believe me, I met enough men in my life to know the difference in their actions and feelings. He has deep feelings for you."**

Elizabeth blushed even more, while lowering her sight.

"**Oh, Miss Katherine, I have trouble believing what you're saying."** She replied to Katherine.

"**Well, you should start believing it, and you should start believing that he will be back in the Manor in no time."** Katherine promised her. **"Do you hear me?"**

"**Yes, I do hear you." **Elizabeth replied, while nodding her head.

"**Good! We need to keep believing in that!" **Katherine said in firm tone of voice, before adding.** "I'll go try to find a nurse, I need to know what is going on, and I'm not very good at waiting." **

Katherine smiled at Elizabeth one more time, before turning on herself and bumping into a muscular chest that was standing in front of her, before raising her sight, and gasping at the sight of Elijah. She took a walking step backward, while locking her eyes with his. He narrowed his sight on her, with not even a trace of a smile on his lips.

"**I brought you clean clothes; I thought you would like to have them."** He said to her, in a reserved tone of voice, while handing a bag to Katherine. **"Now, go change into these clothes in the nearest restroom."** He ordered her.

Katherine grabbed the bag in her hands, before crossing her arms in front of her chest, while defying him.

"**I said now, Katherine!"** He shouted, in a firmer tone of voice, while making her jump out of her body. **"We'll discuss the Porsche incident later; this is neither the place nor the time."** He added to her.

"**No!"** She replied, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture.

"**Really, you are defying me in front of a full emergency room, are you in need of being dragged on my shoulders to the restroom, woman?"** He warned Katherine, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"**I never said in my wedding vows that I would **_obey you_**, Elijah!"** She replied angrily in her teeth, while keeping her stare in his, before feeling an arm sliding on her shoulders.

"**Miss Katherine, you need to be a good girl and listen to your husband…Go change into these clean clothes, and you will feel much better afterward."** Elizabeth said to her.

Katherine turned her head, while staring, for a short moment, into Elizabeth's eyes, before nodding her head and walking toward a corridor, where the restrooms were located.

"**She's stressed and vulnerable, Master Elijah."** Elizabeth explained, while smiling at him, before adding. **"Don't be too hard on her; she needs to lean on you, even if she would never admit it."**

Elijah sighed, while putting his hands on each side of his waist, before turning his head and closing his eyes for a short moment.

"**Believe me, Elizabeth, I have more patience with her, than any other women I met in my long life."** He answered her.

"**I know, and it's called** "love", **Master Elijah."** She replied, while tilting her head, and smiling, making Elijah blush and nod his head at her saying.

"**What is Charles's status?"** He asked her.

"**He's been brought into the O.R., we'll know more in several hours I guess."** She explained to him, while shrugging her shoulders, and rubbing her hands together.

"**We should sit, and wait then?"** He invited Elizabeth, while showing with a hand gesture, the available chairs in the emergency room.

* * *

Elijah raised his sight, while staring at the clock placed on the wall, of the emergency waiting room, that was showing 4:55 a.m., he then lowered his head, while resting it in his hands, with his arms leaning on his knees.

"**You know that pacing back and forth won't change anything, Katherine?"** He said to his wife, while raising his sight at her.

Katherine, who was pacing in front of Elijah, held her walking pace for a short moment, while turning her sight at her husband. _Her husband_, thinking of Elijah in this term was actually strange to her.

"**It's been hours, Elijah; they should be able to say something to us by now, no?"** She asked him.

"**If they knew something, Katherine, they would tell us."** He replied to her, while passing a hand through his hair, before adding. **"Now, sit down, please."** He asked her.

She stared at him, for a moment, before growling, and taking a sitting position at his side, with her arms crossed on her chest. He turned his sight at her, while smirking.

"**You're extremely sexy and beautiful when you do pout."** He said, while bending his head and taking her by surprise by kissing her lips.

She closed her eyes, while feeling delicious butterflies in her stomach, and returning his kiss, before detaching her lips, her forehead touching his, while drowning her sight in Elijah's.

"**You're infuriating, most of the time, woman, you know that?"** He asked her, in a murmur.

She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, while keeping her stare in his, and still wondering how this man was able to create so rapidly, a storm of desire inside of her, just by kissing her chastely.

"**I brought coffees."** Elizabeth said to them, while coughing discretely.

Elijah and Katherine turned their heads toward Elizabeth, before grabbing their cups.

"**Thank you, Elizabeth."** He said, while nodding his head, before asking her. **"How are you feeling?" **

"**I'm fine, Master Elijah, thank you for asking…I'm praying for Charles." **She replied, while taking a sip of the comforting hot beverage.

They all rose in a standing position, while seeing the surgeon directing his walking pace toward him.

"**I gather that you are waiting for some news on the patient: Charles Brownston?"** Doctor Greenberg asked Elijah, while handing out his right hand to him. **"Eric Greenberg"** He presented himself.

"**Elijah Mikaelson."** Elijah replied, while shaking his hand.

"**You are a member of his family?"** The surgeon asked him.

"**I'm actually his employer, but he's like a father to me."** Elijah replied, while nodding his head, and asking. **"You have any news?" **

At that moment, Katherine felt ashamed of herself. She realized the profound despair of Elijah at the thought of loosing Charles. She had been selfish, only concentrating on her own need, while forgetting that _her husband_ was suffering also.

"**It was a touch and go for the most part of the operation. He's in a wonderful shape for his age, and his vital were strong, that helped a lot. I was able to extract the bullet near his heart. Now, the next hours will be critical of his full recovery, we'll know if he's waking up in the next twenty-four, if he's out of danger or not." **The surgeon explained to them.

"**Thank you."** Elijah replied, while shaking his head one more time. **"We appreciate your help." **

"**You're welcome. There are some insurance papers that should be filled at the emergency reception counter, if you have a minute." **He said to Elijah, before adding. **"I suggest that you'll take the rest of the night to rest in a comfortable bed, tomorrow will be another day of waiting till he'll wake up." **

"**I'll take care of the needed papers, thank you."** Elijah replied to him, while nodding his head.

Katherine turned her sight toward Elizabeth, before pulling her into her arms.

"**He's going to be ok, Elizabeth, I can feel it, he's a fighter my Charlie."** Katherine exclaimed, while feeling tears running on her cheeks.

"**Oh, Miss Katherine, may God hear your words of hope."** Elizabeth replied, while hugging her back.

"**I'll be back."** Elijah said, while winking at Katherine, and taking a few walking steps toward the reception emergency counter.

What follow these few seconds of happiness, came as a total shock to Katherine, one minute she was holding Elizabeth in her arms, and the next minute she was lying on the floor unconscious.

"**Elijah!"** Katherine screamed, making him turn on himself, and stare at the lying body on the floor. **"Somebody, a nurse, a doctor…A woman fainted in the emergency/waiting room!" **He screamed into the reception, before rushing by Elizabeth's side.

* * *

"**I did not think of Elizabeth, she had fainted several times in the day, but no, I only thought about myself, selfishly like always!"** Katherine busted in anger, while rubbing her hands together and pacing back and forth in front of Elijah's sitting position.

He rose on his feet, before grabbing her right forearm, and pulling her into his arms, while raising both of his hands to hold her delicate face.

"**Look at me, Katherine!"** He ordered her, before adding. **"It's not your fault, it's not anybody's fault…Do you hear me?"** He told her, in a firm tone of voice.

She nodded her head, before putting her head on his chest, her arms encircling Elijah's waist, with his arms around her shaking body.

"**She'll be ok, we'll know soon."** He whispered, before kissing the top of her head, before adding. "**They both will be ok."**

"**They better be."** She answered him, while sniffing her tears.

"**Come."** He ordered her, gently, before pulling Katherine toward him, showing her to sit on a chair, while sitting beside her, and grabbing a cup of coffee. **"Drink your coffee." **He ordered her more.

"**It tastes awful."** She replied to him, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"**I know, but it's hot, and it will do you good."** He added to her, while handing her the cup, and grabbing his in his hands, before raising is sight and seeing Elizabeth approaching them.

"**Elizabeth? Are you ok?"** He asked her, while rising on his feet.

"**Yes, Master Elijah, please sit down, it was a long night, and I don't want you to worry more than necessary about me."** She replied to him, while sitting on a chair herself.

"**They did some tests on you?" **Katherine asked, while grabbing the cup with both of her hands.

"**Yes, they ran some tests on me."** She answered them, while blushing and lowering her sight.

Elijah and Katherine looked at each other, while fearing the worst.

"**You can tell us, Elizabeth, we are here to support you and Charles, always."** He said, while putting his hand over the trembling hands of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth raised her sight, while staring at both of them, and biting her bottom lip.

"**It's actually not that bad, and bad at the same time, I'm quite disturbed by the test result."** She mumbled, almost incoherently to her audience, making Katherine shrug her shoulders in helplessness at Elijah.

"**Take you time."** Elijah replied to Elizabeth, while squeezing her hands even more.

"**I'm pregnant."** She exclaimed, while rubbing her hands nervously together.

Katherine, who had taken a sip of her coffee, spat the liquid on the emergency / waiting room floor; with at her side a dropped jaw – open mouth, Elijah.

"**Oh shit!"** Katherine shouted, while sweeping her mouth, with the back of her right hand. **"Gosh, if the bullets did not kill Charlie before, this will kill him for sure!" **She exclaimed.

"**Katherine!"** Elijah screamed, outraged by her saying.

"**What? I know my Charlie poo poo, it's the truth!"** Katherine said to Elijah, while shrugging her shoulders, making him rolled his eyes in complete disbelief of her current behaviour.

"**Oh no, no, no, Miss Katherine, you don't understand, this baby is…Charles's baby!" **Elizabeth confessed, with a horror expression on her face.

"**Oh double shit, you've slept together? It's even worst!"** Katherine exclaimed more, with an open mouth expression.

"**Katherine!"** Elijah shouted even louder, before adding. **"Get a grip on yourself! And how in hell is it even worst?" **

"**I will hate you forever for not informing me that they had slept together, I bet you knew it?" **Katherine lashed out, in front of dumfounded Elijah, while pointing a finger at him.

"**It's beside the point!" **Elijah replied to her, before asking.** "Could you be considerate for once in your life, **_Katerina_**?" **

Oh! He was mad with _Katerina_ and not Katherine now, which was even worst in Elijah's book!

"**She's right, Master Elijah. I'll probably end the pregnancy, before Charles could even be aware of my condition."** Elizabeth told them, while lowering her head in shame.

"**What? No!" **Katherine exclaimed, before rising on her feet, taking a sitting position beside Elizabeth, and grabbing her hands in hers. **"I'm sorry, I over reacted at the news. I can't even grasp the idea that I am a mother myself, and married to this cave man!"** Katherine said to Elizabeth, while staring at Elijah, who stroked his eyes, to stay calm. **"It is wonderful news, Elizabeth, and, I want all the juicy details of your love making with Charlie when we'll have time to discuss this subject in private."**

"**For God sake, Katherine, you got to be kidding me? Where is your sense of decency?" **Elijah busted, while rising on his feet, and gesturing with his arms and hands.

"**What, Elijah? It is crucial information that I did not receive because of your stupid sense of decency!"** She replied, while shrugging her shoulders to him, and turning to face Elizabeth. **"We'll prepare Charles together, Elizabeth. With good coaching, he should be able to hear the news." **

"**You got to be kidding me!" **Elijah busted, while grabbing his head with two hands.

"**I know my **_Charles, _**I know how he will react, believe me when I say that he will need coaching!" **She busted, annoyed at him.

Elijah closed his eyes, while lowering his head, and counting to ten, before raising it, and noticing Elizabeth's head buried in her hands.

"**Just look at what you did, Katherine, are you proud of yourself?"** Elijah asked her, while making her turned her head to take a glimpse at Elizabeth.

"**Elizabeth?"** Katherine called her, while feeling a range of remorse, hitting her at once.

Elizabeth suddenly raised her head, while laughing, both hard and loud.

"**Oh, you two…I swear you are without a doubt the highlight of this awful night!"** Elizabeth exclaimed, before continuing to laugh, while relaxing her tensed nerves.

Elijah and Katherine glanced at each other, before bursting into laughter themselves.

"**It's actually early in the morning now. We need to go back to the Manor and rest for a couple of hours."** He suggested to them, before adding. **"You'll take the limousine, Elizabeth … I'll drive Katherine, back home."**

Katherine and Elizabeth rose on her feet, while Katherine brought her in an embrace, her arms around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"**A baby boy, named Charlie Junior?"** Katherine said proudly, while dragging Elizabeth by her side. **"I like the idea!"** She exclaimed, with a big smirk on her face.

* * *

Katherine stepped out of the Porsche, with Elijah on her foot steps, before being raised into his arms, and carried to the front porch of the Manor.

"**What are you doing? Put me down, now!"** She shouted at him.

"**Why? You're defying me again, woman?"** He asked her, while smirking and taking a few more walking steps. **"It's the tradition for a husband to carry his wife under the arch's door of their home." **

"**Well, it's a stupid human tradition!" **She exclaimed to him, before seeing him smirk and crashing his mouth on hers.

Katherine tried to push him away, but rapidly surrender to the warm feeling of his mouth, while returning his kiss fervently, her fingers sliding into the silkiness of his hair.

He pushed the door, with the help of his feet, while carrying her into the entrance of the Manor, before noticing Elizabeth, who had arrived with the limousine, prior to them, standing as white as a ghost; he lowered Katherine on her feet, before asking:

"**Elizabeth, are you feeling alright, what is it?"**

"**You should come into the dinning room, Master Elijah; there is a guest that wants to talk to you."** She murmured to him.

Elijah grabbed Katherine's left hand, before walking with both women, by his side, toward the dinning room, freezing all his movements, in front of the breakfast scene in front of his eyes, and the mystery guest, who was sitting on a dinning chair, while turning his back at them.

"**Well, how's my grandson today?"** The middle age, English man, who had Theodore on his laps, said, while turning his sight toward Sister Marie Rose. **"I am quite overwhelmed by how awesome he is."** He said to the nun.

"**Theodore is indeed a special baby."** Sister Marie Rose replied to the man, before noticing Elijah, Katherine and Elizabeth, under the arch door of the dinning room, rising on her feet a second later. **"Oh Master Elijah, I did not hear you coming, how's Mister Charles? I couldn't sleep all night, my thoughts were with that poor man, and I prayed God for his recovery." **

"**Elijah?" **Katherine called, while squeezing his hand and noticing the extreme whiteness of his face, he was obviously in shock.

The mystery man handed Theodore to Sister Marie Rose, while rising on his feet, before wiping his mouth with a napkin and finally turning to face them all.

"**Hello son, it has been quite a while since our last encounter."** Mikael Mikaelson said to his son Elijah, while smirking.

* * *

I know I am incorrigible; I can't do without a cliff hanger. Please don't hate me…. LOL

I hope you liked this chapter, as for my part, I swear, I was so into it, that it felt that I was waiting for Charles's news, while sitting right by their sides at the hospital (winking at you all.)

Like always I can't wait to read your comments, and I am grateful for your patience at waiting for my updates, I am really joggling with my full time job and writing, but I manage to make it with both of my stories.

Till next chapter my beautiful readers, take care!

Lovely Vero.


	4. A dark shadow

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS WIFE**

Fan Fiction sequel of: "A gentleman and his wife"

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"A dark shadow"**

* * *

_Elijah and his long-lost father, Mikael Mikaelson, stood face to face, without exchanging a single word, while only staring at each other with emptiness in their eyes. But, it's Elijah who put an end to the oppressive silence in the room._

"_How and when? The last thing I've heard about you, is that you had been chained into a coffin, to pay for all you sins, father." Elijah mumbled, in anger, between his teeth._

"_I have my ways, son, you know this fact about me." Mikael replied to Elijah, while smirking and crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Do you know where our family is located?" Elijah asked him, while closing his fists in anger._

"_All will be said in good time, Elijah...All in good time!" Mikael answered him, before turning his sight toward Katherine and nodding his head to her. "Hello my dear, it's very nice to see you again. I'm sorry that I couldn't attend your wedding reception at a more convenient time, I'm sure that you looked exquisite. Though, and don't take it personally, I'm still wondering if you two are really suited for each other?" _

"_Why is he telling you that he's seen you before?" Elijah asked her, while biting his lips and turning his sight toward his wife._

_Katherine suddenly remembered her previous encounter with that stranger man, who was now standing in front of her as Elijah's father - her husband's father. _

"_Jamaica, he was the stranger that spoke to me at the bar that I've told you about, Elijah." Katherine explained to him._

"_The night Klaus kidnapped you on the boat?" Elijah asked her, in a calmer tone of voice than expected._

"_Yes." She whispered to him, while locking her eyes with Mikael's._

"_Elizabeth, could you please take Theodore and escort Sister Marie-Rose out of the dining room, please." Elijah asked her._

"_Yes, of course, Master Elijah." She replied to him, while approaching Sister Marie Rose, and showing her the way to the door with a hand gesture, before taking the child from the sister's arms._

"_Thank you for your help, Sister Marie Rose. It was grandly appreciated." Elijah told her, while keeping his eyes on Mikael._

"_It was my pleasure, my child. I'll keep Mister Charles in my prayers." She replied, disturbed by the aura in the room, while smiling timidly at Elijah, before leaving the room with Elizabeth at her side._

"_Katherine, go with them!" Elijah ordered her._

"_No!" She answered him, while closing her fists in anger. Her new husband would soon learn that she was not the type to obey every of his orders._

"_I said now!" He shouted, while turning his head to look at her, making her jumped out of her skin, for the first time in the presence of Elijah, before hearing him add. "If there is a moment that you can't defy me woman, it is now."_

_She raised her chin, as a confrontational gesture, while locking her sight with his for a short moment, before turning her head to take a last look at Mikael and leaving the room._

* * *

_Katherine rushed upstairs, before entering her son's nursery, while finding Elizabeth near the baby crib._

"_Where's Sister Marie Rose?" Katherine asked Elizabeth, while taking Theodore from her arms._

"_She left, Miss Katherine. What are we going to do; we can't leave Master Elijah with his biological father alone in the dining room?" Elizabeth asked, while rubbing her hands together._

"_**You**, you will do nothing, Elizabeth! You had enough of stress since yesterday, especially in your condition." She replied to her, while rocking Theodore in her arms, closing her eyes and kissing his forehead. "Hey, sweet angel, I'm here." She murmured to the infant. "What an awful welcome in your new home we gave you." She whispered to her adopted son._

_Elizabeth smiled, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, tilting her head and watching Katherine holding her new son near her heart._

"_Ah, Miss Katherine...There was no reason for you to worry about not being a good wife and mother to both Master Elijah and Theodore." Elizabeth said, while making Katherine reopen her eyes._

"_I do still worry about that fact." She replied to her, while lying on his back, Theodore in his crib. "Stay here, with him. I'll ask one of the guards to stay in front of the door and keep an eye on you both, before I'll go back in the dining room."_

"_Miss Katherine, Master Elijah specifically asked to be left alone with his father." Elizabeth reminded her._

"_Since when do I listen to him?" Katherine asked Elizabeth._

"_I know...But, you're his wife, Miss Katherine, and maybe it would be wiser to left him deal with his father in his own way." Elizabeth explained to her._

"_Then, he should not have married me!" She replied in anger, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I will not stand silent in my bedroom, like a good little wife, especially while I know that shit is about to hit this Manor, yet once again, Elizabeth!" She busted at Elizabeth._

"_Miss Katherine, do you think that Elijah's father had anything to do with the attack on Charles?" She asked her, while becoming as white as snow._

"_I don't know, Elizabeth." Katherine responded, before starting to bite her nails, shaking her head, while pacing back and forth in the nursery. "I just know that it seems strange that he appeared suddenly at the exact same time that the shooting happened, and that he tracked us in Jamaica. I had no idea that this man was Elijah's father when he addressed himself to me at the night club, I thought that it was only a man who flirted with me, like hundreds of others." She added, while rolling her eyes to the ceiling, and shrugging her shoulders in annoyance. "Though I felt an aura about him that left me with a cold shiver in my back...At that moment, he must have had some kind of a sick vampire game in his mind. First: He wanted revenge on his bastard son Klaus, it would be the most logical thing." She listed, while pointing her fingers one by one to Elizabeth. "Second, he wanted to rekindle his relationship with Elijah, its golden precious boy, third he must be jealous of the place Charles took in Elijah's life, therefore, he wanted revenge on him also, fourth, he obviously hate me as his daughter in law."_

"_Oh my God, you think?" Elizabeth exclaimed, while putting a hand over her chest._

"_I wish to God that I could be wrong...But, I've lived in the middle of the vampires world long enough to know what is driving them, and making their damn blood boil in their veins." Katherine explained to her, before grabbing both of Elizabeth's shoulders and locking her eyes with hers. "Stay with Theodore. You'll be protected; take time to rest on the bed, Elizabeth, or Charlie will kill me if something happens to you and the baby."_

_Elizabeth blushed, while lowering her head._

"_I had forgotten about this for a split second." She confessed to Katherine. "But, I'm honestly not sure that he would not be happier if the baby did not exist."_

"_My Charlie would be devastated if he would learn that something had happened to his child." Katherine told Elizabeth._

"_But you said in the hospital that learning that I was pregnant would kill him." Elizabeth insisted, while rubbing her hands together, while walking to reach the window, before staring at the morning blue sky. "I don't know how this happen, I've been married long enough to know about contraception, and I was careful." _

"_Maybe, this was meant to be? I don't know, I don't believe in that crap usually, but with you and Charlie, it's completely different in my eyes. And please, don't listen to what I've said to you, Elizabeth" Katherine mumbled in her teeth, while blushing and lowering her head. "Me and Charlie, we are cut in the same cloth, we're full of contradictions, most of the time what we are saying is the complete opposite of what we truly think." Katherine added, while approaching Elizabeth's standing position. "We, Elijah and I, made you endure so much because of whom we are."_

"_Oh, Miss Katherine, you and Master Elijah are one of the most cherish parts of my life, never doubt that, my dear." Elizabeth said, while leaving her position in front of the window, before hugging Katherine in her arms. _

"_I need to check on Elijah. Promise me to stay safe in here with Theodore?" Katherine asked, before pulling herself out of the embrace._

"_I promise." Elizabeth nodded, while smiling._

_Katherine returned her smile, while turning to reach the baby crib, before bending her upper body over Theodore's forehead, kissing him and leaving the nursery a short moment after._

* * *

"_So, you've married one of the Petrova girls, a family, to which all the female descendants were originally cursed by a group of crazy witches like your delightful mother." Mikael said to Elijah, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Don't talk about our mother this way." Elijah mumbled angrily in his teeth, while closing his fists in anger._

"_Ah Elijah, Elijah, Elijah…You were always the moral, faithful, and loving one, your mother knew that about you, and she took advantage of that fact in the younger years of your life." Mikael explained to him, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, leaning his back to a chair._

"_And you were the one who destroyed our entire family, simply to impose your dictatorship." Elijah busted at him._

"_Your bastard of a brother and your whore of a mother were the ones who destroyed everything!" Mikael screamed in anger, while pointing a finger at Elijah. "He's the one who daggered your brothers and sister, for his own sick game!"_

"_You're no better than him!" Elijah shouted. "The day that you accepted Klaus as your son, legitimist or not, it shouldn't have made no difference to you, father! You should have done everything in your power to make him a better man." Elijah exclaimed, while pointing a finger at Mikael's direction._

"_I'll never accept this bastard! It was your mother's child, not mine!" Mikael screamed, while gesturing with his arms. "You think that you'll be a better father than me, to this orphan demon that you just adopted, Elijah? You're dreaming, son...He's not your flesh...It's not your blood that is running in his veins." Mikael added, while hitting his chest with his closed fist. "And you think that you will succeed in this marriage with this Petrova girl? You're doomed to fail, Elijah...The curse of your mother will bring you in hell...But, I can make sure that you'll be free of all of this, if only you let me help you?"_

_Elijah shook his head in denial, before passing a nervous hand through his hair._

"_You disgust me, Father." Elijah mumbled between his teeth. "So, your plan is to get rid of all the people that I love in my life and this only to have me back at your side?"_

"_You're my son; you're the one who should battle at my side." Mikael told him. "You shouldn't be mix in the middle of these human's souls."_

"_Are you the one who tried to kill my butler / Charles?" Elijah asked him, while narrowing his sight on Mikael. "Because, if you are father, it would lower you at the level of your step son, Klaus… And I swear I'll kill you!"_

_Mikael closed his fists in anger, while raising his chin in a confrontational gesture._

"_No, I was not the one who tried to kill the man who filled the position of the father in your life." Mikael confessed, before adding. "But now that I am back...I'll be your father, not him!"_

"_It's certainly not your place to decide!" They heard a voice respond to Mikael, before turning their heads to see Katherine standing under the arch door, with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_Your delightful wife have certainly a way of making an entrance, son." Mikael said, with a smirk on his face._

"_Katherine, I've told you to leave." Elijah mumbled, angrily in his teeth._

"_No!" She replied to him, with a firm tone of voice._

"_And, don't call me your son anymore." Elijah asked him. "You're not my father."_

"_Of course not, then your butler will fill my shoes as your father, I suppose?" Mikael mocked him, openly._

"_Leave my house!" Katherine ordered Mikael, while closing her fists in anger._

"_I'm sorry, my dear, did you just ordered me to leave your house, when it's technically the family's house and not yours." Mikael asked Katherine._

"_You've done enough in one day to upset my husband." Katherine added, before locking her eyes with Mikael's, and while raising her chin._

"_I'll bend for this time, Katerina, take it as my wedding gift." Mikael replied, before taking walking steps to reach Katherine's standing position. "Enjoy your husband while you still can, my dear." He added, before leaving the dining room._

_An awkward silence suddenly filled the room, before Katherine finds the courage to speak._

"_You stood there, and you said nothing." She mumbled, angrily between her teeth, to Elijah._

"_I've told you to stay out of this, Katherine...But, you were not even able to listen to me for one single time!" Elijah screamed at her, while gesturing with his arms._

"_Well, you should take a good look at yourself in the mirror, Elijah; instead of pointing the finger in my direction. You were not even able to stand by my side in front of your father! You stood there and said nothing, while your father was basically insulting me in front of you!" She shouted at him._

"_Don't push me, Katherine!" Elijah warned her, while closing his fists in anger. "This is not a matter that should concern you. And I have defended you, even more than you think!"_

"_Go to hell, Elijah!" She shouted at him, before turning on herself in the intention to leave the room._

_In a matter of seconds he pushed her on the wall, while holding her arms above her head, with a firm grip of his hand on her wrists._

"_What do I need to do to make you obey me, woman?" He asked her, while sliding his muscular chest on her body. "You have no sense of the danger, Katherine."_

"_It will freeze in hell the day that I will obey you or any other men, Elijah!" She replied, while defying him._

_Elijah growled, while lowering his sight on her lips, before crashing his mouth a second later on Katherine's lips, under her moaning of protestation. She squirmed underneath him to free herself, but even with her vampire strength, Elijah was still stronger than her, and dominant, so dominant...And warm, so warm...And sexy, so sexy! She was finally able to turn her face to the right, with his lips devouring the left side of her neck._

"_Say that you're mine." He ordered her._

"_Go to hell!" She whispered, in anger._

"_I'll go to hell with you by my side, **My** Katerina." He answered her, while rubbing his hands on her body, before raising them to caress her breasts._

_She finally pushed him hard enough, to free herself from his embrace, while taking a few walking steps away from him, and pointing a finger in his direction._

"_Find another woman to help you deal with the frustration that your father brought back to your life, Elijah!" She screamed at him, while storming out of the dining room, directing her walking steps toward the entrance of the manor, taking a set of car keys, before slamming the door behind her._

"_Katherine!" Eliajh screamed while running after her, before being retained by a hand placed on his left arm._

"_Master Elijah, let her go!" Elizabeth told him._

_Elijah hold his pace, before closing his eyes, sighing, with his hands placed on each side of his hips._

"_She's so stubborn!" Elijah mumbled between his teeth._

"_Mm..." Elizabeth murmured the sound, while holding a smile._

"_What?" Elijah asked her._

"_Like you're not, I suppose?" Elizabeth asked him, while titling her head. "You both endure a lot since yesterday, Master Elijah, and you drifted apart for a short moment. Give it time." She added, while smiling at him._

Elijah nodded his head in approval.

* * *

_The day has stretched to its limits, to a point that Elizabeth could only feel exhausted and depressed. Since yesterday night her life had shifted into something that was completely unknown to her: fear, astonishment, sadness, excitement, turmoil… But, with the grace of God, at least, Master Elijah's father, Mikael Mikaelson, had finally left the Manor, leaving a trail of sorrow behind him. _

_Elizabeth held Charles's hand in hers, while drifting her sight into the emptiness of the hospital room. A small squeeze on her fingers made her startle and turn her head toward him._

"_Charles?" She exclaimed, while squeezing his hand. "You woke up." _

_Charles slowly reopened his eyes, while staring into Elizabeth's._

"_It seems you can't get rid of me so easily, my dear." He responded to her, with a timid smile on his face._

_Elizabeth returned his smile, while caressing his left cheek with the tip of her fingers. _

_"You gave us such a scare, Charles Brownston!" She said to him, falsely mad. "Miss Katherine was about to kill all the Hospital staff, Master Elijah hided his torment, and I…" She mumbled, without being able to finish, while lowering her head and closing her eyes._

"_Hey!" Charles called her, while grabbing her hand in his. "I'm here, Elizabeth. Apparently; God refused me at the gate...Too much past bad behaviour." He mocked._

"_I'll call the nurse to tell her that you woke up." She responded, while rising from her sitting place, near the bed. _

"_Elizabeth, wait!" Charles called her, while grabbing her right forearm and starting to cough violently. _

"_Charles, you need to keep your strength, you just had a major chirurgical operation. I'll be back right away!" She told him, with an authoritative tone of voice. _

"_I'm fine. You need to tell Elijah that his father was at the wedding reception." Charles said to her, while trying to straightening his upper body. _

"_We know!" Elizabeth replied, while gently pushing his head back on the pillow. _

"_Elijah saw him?" Charles asked Elizabeth, in shock, while grabbing one of her hand to which she nodded her head. "And I wasn't there to help him deal with that situation." Charles mumbled angrily in his teeth, while frowning. _

"_No, because you were busy being almost killed!" She replied, madly, at him. _

"_You need to tell him that it wasn't his father who tried to kill me." Charles added to her. _

"_We were wondering that question…Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Yes, I'm sure, Elizabeth. We exchanged a civil conversation that turned sour after he had announced to me that he was Elijah's biological father…But, he was standing behind me when the shooting happened." _

"_I believe you, Charles. I need to reach Master Elijah and Miss Katherine to inform them that you've wake up." She explained, before bending her upper body near his lying position, while sweet kissing his forehead. "Now, you need to keep your strength, I will find a nurse or a doctor." She added to him, while walking toward the door, her hand resting on the handle for a few second, before turning on herself one last time, to stare at him. "I'm happy that you're back with us, Mister Charles Brownston." _

"_And I, Elizabeth…I couldn't live without seeing your beautiful smile every day." He said, while making her blush, before adding. "And you know how much I love my older English man bachelor life…Now, that God graced me with a second chance, I still have quite a few years to discover the world, maybe with you at my side this time?" He asked her._

_Elizabeth kept a fake smile on her face, while nodding her head and opening the Hospital bedroom door. _

"_I won't be long…Rest!" She ordered him, before closing the door behind her, closing her eyes, leaning her back on the door, her right hand over her chest. _

_Well, one sure thing, Charles Brownston had no vision of a baby in his future plans!_

* * *

_Katherine rushed inside the walls of the Hospital, while running along different corridors, finally seeing Elizabeth standing in front of her eyes. _

"_I was on the route when I received your phone call, how is he?" Katherine asked her. _

"_The doctor just told me that he would make a total recovery." Elizabeth answered, while joining her hands with Katherine's. _

"_Thank God!" Katherine said, while smiling, before rolling her eyes. "Well, God or whomever made my Charlie poo poo come back to us." She added, before asking. "Ok, tell him the message that I'm happy for him." _

"_Miss Katherine, what do you mean tell him?" Elizabeth asked her, completely surprised. "You just have to walk into the room and tell him yourself, my dear."_

_Katherine shook her head, while turning her back at Elizabeth._

"_I can't, I don't know what to say to him." She replied, while rubbing her hands together, while avoiding Elizabeth. _

"_Miss Katherine?" Elizabeth called her, while turning Katherine's body to face her. "He's going to be terribly sad. He cares a great deal for you, as you care a great deal for him." _

_Katherine raised her head, and locked her eyes with Elizabeth's._

"_I don't know what to say?" She replied, while shrugging her shoulders. _

"_It will come to you in due time." Elizabeth replied, while smiling at her. "But please, Miss Katherine, don't say a word about the baby to him…He's …. I mean, it's not the moment."_

* * *

"_Oh! You're sleeping. I'll come back later then." Katherine mumbled in a whisper, while turning on herself, before holding her pace, her hand placed on the door handle._

"_Miss Katherine, I'm fully awake, I slept for over twenty four hours, I've never slept that much in all my life." Charles said to her, in a grumpy tone of voice, while reopening his eyes. "I was just resting my eyes. Come!" He ordered her._

_Katherine put her hands in her jeans back pockets, while walking and swinging her hips toward his lying position on the bed. _

"_So?" She said, while stomping on her feet. Charles raised one of his eyebrows, while smirking at her. _

"_Well what we have here, Miss Katherine? Are you blushing?" He mocked her. _

"_I'm not blushing!" She said, outraged, while hitting him with her right fist on his left arm. "And you! Don't ever try to die this way again, or I'll kill you myself!" She told him, before seeing Charles hold his arm in pain. "Oh Charlie, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, while turning several times on herself, all her nerves awaken. "I'll find a nurse, or a doctor." _

"_Miss Katherine, sit!" He ordered her, before adding. "I'm ok; it's just that damn bullet in my side that left me with this constant pain." _

_Katherine sat on the edge of the bed, while rubbing her hands nervously together, Charles handed his open palm to her, inviting her to slide her hand in his. _

"_I'm sorry." He whispered to her, while squeezing her hand. _

"_For what are you sorry about?" She asked him, while shrugging her shoulders. _

"_I'm sorry for ruining your marriage reception. What an awful father of the bride I was." He, honestly, confessed, while smiling timidly at her. _

"_It doesn't matter to me, Charlie…That night, the only thing that mattered was "you", not the marriage or the reception...I couldn't bare the thought of seeing you die, or loosing you for good. I brought my share of bloody troubles when I arrived at the Manor. If I had never put a foot there, or if I had escaped in the first days, you would have a normal life without me in the middle of it." Katherine said to him, while lowering her head. _

"_Miss Katherine, I can assure you that being the butler of an Original vampire is not in any ways possible, what we could call, having a normal life. As for being Elijah's right arm, confident and friend, I would never give that up, as I would never give up having your, annoying – never leave me in peace, self in my life, can we put this subject to rest now?" Charles said, while smiling at her. _

"_You're as much a pain in the ass; you know that fact about you, Charlie?" She responded, while rolling her eyes, and smirking. _

"_Especially now that you've confirmed it to me, Miss Katherine, I feel in peace with myself." He replied to her, in a mocking tone of voice, while blinking an eye at her. _

_Katherine laughed, while keeping a perceptible sadness in her eyes. _

"_So, where Master Elijah? What did the both of you fight about this time?" He asked, while raising one of his eyebrows._

"_Nothing..." She answered him, while gesturing with her hands. _

"_Don't nothing me, young lady…It's his father, isn't it?" He asked her. _

"_He was in Bahamas with us, Charlie. It was the man who spoke to me at the dancing Club near port." She explained to him. _

"_I'm not surprised…Our short encounter, made me realize that he was following every of his son moves, since quite a long time now." Charles added. _

"_Elizabeth confirmed to me that you have spoken to him before being injured, is this true?" Katherine said, while titling her head and crossing her arms in front of her chest. _

"_Yes, it's true. He was not the one who caused the accident, and I doubt he is the one who ordered the shooting also." He added more._

"_What is making you so sure? That man is a player, Charlie. He's been following us since months…And, I could bet that he wants us, both, out of his son's life." Katherine said in anger, while rising on her feet and pacing back and forth in the hospital room. _

"_You're probably right, Miss Katherine…But, it would not be his style to do it so abruptly. It's the kind of man that wants to savour his revenge." Charles replied to her. "I am truly doubtful that he had anything to do with my shooting." _

"_Then who was it, Charlie? Could it be Klaus, once again?" Katherine asked, while standing in front of the window, her sight lost in the streets of the city. _

"_Not to point out the obvious, Miss Katherine, but if this was the case, you would not have make it to the altar alive." Charles responded to her. _

_Katherine nodded her head, before closing her eyes for a few seconds, and turning on herself._

"_I'll let you have some rest." She told him, before walking toward the bedroom door. "I'm happy that you're alive, Charlie."_

"_Miss Katherine, if I had been near dying would you have turned me?" He asked her, suddenly very serious._

"_Yes." She replied to him, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture._

"_But you would do it against my wishes?" He responded, while raising his own chin in the air._

"_I don't care." She maintained her position. "I would have done it anyway, even, in the risk of having you hating me all your entire eternal life." _

_Charles kept his eyes in hers for a short moment, while keeping quiet. _

"_But, we don't need to discuss this anymore." She said to him, while shrugging her shoulders, and adding. "At least the shooter did not kill you, not like something else could if only…" She started, before closing her eyes and fists…Damn her big mouth! She slowly reached the door, in hope of escaping him, before he could realize something. _

"_Miss Katherine?" Charles called, in an ordering tone of voice, while narrowing his sight on her, making her held her pace, and froze on spot. Damn Charles! He knew when she was hiding something from him. "Turn around and look at me." _

"_Why?" She asked, while biting her bottom lip, and closing one eye._

"_Because, the poor man, who just been shot, is asking you to do so." Charles insisted._

_She turned on herself, while swallowing a lump in her throat, crossing her hands in her back, with two of her fingers already crossed. _

"_What are you, **little snaky woman**, hiding from me?" He asked her, while pointing a finger at her. _

"_I'm hiding nothing, Charlie poo poo, why would you think that I am hiding something from you?" She asked him, while shrugging her shoulders, and rolling her eyes to the ceiling._

"_Mm…I know that look, I know that look of: **I am hiding the biggest secret there is out there, and I will make the most damage with it.**" He said. "Spill what you're hiding now, or I will find out!" He warned her._

_Oh, Charlie, believe me that you will, soon enough, find out! She thought to herself, while biting her lip more. She was thankfully saved by a knock on the door that opened while letting Elijah take his first walking steps into the Hospital bedroom, smiling at Charles, before turning his head toward Katherine, and closing his fists in anger._

"_I searched the all city for you, Katherine." He mumbled angrily in his teeth, obviously containing his anger because of Charles. "I thought you had left." _

"_Well, as you can see I'm here!" She responded, while shrugging her shoulders, and crossing her arms in front of her chest, as a protective mechanism. _

"_We need to talk…I need…" Elijah started explaining, while frowning and closing his eyes, to calm down._

"_Are you two in your honeymoon phase?" Charlie asked, in a mocking tone of voice, while turning his head from right to left to look at them both. _

_Elijah walked to reach Charles's bed, before passing a hand through his hair._

"_You're back." He said, in a lower tone of voice, filled with emotions, while holding Charles's hand in his, in a manly way._

"_I'm back, son." Charles responded, while smiling at him. _

"_I'm glad." Elijah said, while returning his smile._

_Katherine took the opportunity to leave quietly the room, before closing the door behind her. She raised her head while seeing Elizabeth arrive with several coffees cups placed on a cardboard platter. _

"_I brought coffees." She said to Katherine, while handing a cup to her. _

"_Thank you, but I don't want any." Katherine told her, while looking upset. _

"_Miss Katherine, please tell me that you did not say anything about the baby to Charles?" Elizabeth asked her, while loosing all her colours. _

"_No, no, I did not say anything. But, please Elizabeth, you need to tell him, I don't know how long my big mouth will be able to keep quiet." Katherine, honestly, replied to her._

"_I need time, Miss Katherine… I don't know how to announce to him that he will be a dad soon." Elizabeth told her. _

"_I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'm acting selfish like usual…I'll try to keep quiet, Elizabeth…I swear, I will." She promised to her, before adding. "Tell Elijah that I got back to the Manor, would you?" She asked her, before taking the corridor in direction of the exit of the Hospital._

* * *

_Elijah was standing in front of the hospital bedroom window, with his hands in his pants pockets._

"_While looking at you, son, I could almost believe that it was you and not me that got shot." Charles told him." Your father shook you up, am I right?" _

_Elijah lowered his sight and head, before saying:_

"_I don't know what he wants from me, Charles. He should know that I don't consider him like my father anymore, not after what he did to our family, and his betrayal! In more ways than one, he is responsible for what my brother Klaus had become over the centuries." Elijah busted in anger. _

"_But he's still your father. And, the rage that you're containing could easily be his favourite weapon to bring you by his side." Charles explained to him. "Don't give him this satisfaction; it would be too easy for him." _

"_I won't…I just want to find the rest of my family, and now I perfectly know that he's aware of the exact location of the coffins." Elijah explained. _

"_Let him play his game alone. If you are indifferent to him, he'll come around." Charles explained more. _

"_I'm actually surprised that he was not the one who shot you at the wedding." Elijah told him._

"_I was discussing with him barely a minute before being shot, it wasn't him, son." Charles told him. _

_Elijah nodded his head, while closing his eyes, and having at least the small relief that for once in his life, his father was not responsible. _

"_Did you find something about the shooter?" Charles asked him._

"_No." Elijah replied, while shaking his head and placing his hands on each side of his waist. "But, I promise, Charles, that I will avenge you." _

"_It's not me that I'm thinking about; it's you and your new family, son." Charles replied to him. _

"_I'll protect Katherine and Theodore…Always!" Elijah responded to him, solemnly. _

"_I never doubt that for a minute…Now, go to your wife and son." Charles ordered him, before adding. "And take Elizabeth with you, she is exhausted. I want her to rest, you hear me?" _

_Elijah nodded his head in approval to him. _

"_I'll bring Elizabeth home…But, I doubt that my wife wants to talk to me." Elijah said to Charles, while frowning. _

"_What did you do now?" Charles asked, in a mocking tone of voice, while holding his amusement._

"_We had a stupid argument, and she pushed my boundaries." Elijah shouted, while gesturing with his arms. "She should know when she can't push me around." _

"_Mm…" Charles mumbled, while smirking. "I've missed all these joyful moments while being under the effect of the anesthesia." He mocked Elijah more. "Son, go back to your wife and make peace, offer her the damn wedding night that she did not have yet." _

_Elijah raised his sight in Charles's while blushing intensively. _

"_I doubt in my honest opinion that you could find a woman that would fit your stubbornness so perfectly, like Miss Katherine does." Charles said, before adding. "And if you could digest the fact that you confessed that you love her in your wedding vows without hearing it in return from her mouth, and if she could have the strength to finally say it to you, we would all live in a happier world!" Charles mocked. _

"_You're lucky that you are in a Hospital bed, Charles…If not, I would beat the hell out of you." Elijah said, while pointing a finger at him, in honest mockery._

"_I'll look forward to it, Son … Even if it's always me that is kicking your vampire ass." Charles replied to Elijah, while smirking. _

"_Happy to have you back, Charles." Elijah said to him, one last time, before opening the bedroom door. _

"_I'm happy to be back, son." Charles replied to him._

* * *

_Katherine kissed Theodore's forehead, while caressing his back. The child was now sleeping soundly, without even being aware of what had happened since the last twenty four hours._

_She slowly and silently closed the nursery door, before nodding to the vampire guard that was now guarding Theodore, night and day, under the very strict orders of Elijah._

_She reached what used to be, for the last few weeks, her guest bedroom, before entering, closing the handle, while leaning her back on the door, and closing her eyes for a few seconds. She kept the bedroom in the dark in hope of finding comfort in the penumbra. She finally reached her wooden wardrobe, before opening its doors and staring at the red nightgown that she had bought for her wedding night, sliding her fingers on the delicate silk and lace. She finally took the fabric in her hands, and in a splurge of the moment, decided to undress, sliding the silk nightgown on her body, before staring at herself in the mirror, while caressing with her hands her voluptuous curbs, rising them on her chest, before cupping her breasts, closing her eyes and bending her head backward, with her mouth opened in a silent prayer. It's not her hands that she wanted on her body, it was Elijah's. She wanted her husband, like she had never wanted Elijah before, it was almost painful._

"_Maybe it could be my hands on you delightful body, instead of yours?" She heard a voice calling her. _

_She turned on herself in surprise, before seeing Elijah near the bedroom door, with only on himself, a silk bathrobe._

"_What are you doing here, Elijah?" She asked him, while suddenly blushing. _

"_It's my home, Katerina…It's our home: yours, mine and Theodore's." He replied, while approaching her, and sliding his fiery eyes on the curves of her body. _

"_What do you want?" She asked him, before staring at him, and crossing her arms in front of her chest, to cover her shivering self. _

_That man – her husband – was actually making her loose all her strength. She finally realized, after all this time, that Elijah had power over her, for the only reason that her heart was now his...Katerina Petrova, now Katherine Pierce, was madly in love with her husband: Elijah Mikaelson! _

"_I came to offer you your wedding present, Katerina." He murmured, before undoing his knot belt, letting fall the wardrobe at his feet and standing naked in front of a mouth opened – speechless Katherine._

* * *

_Mikael poured Whisky in a glass, before gulping the amber liquid and smiling. The day had been eventful, and his plan to regain Elijah in his life and side was now in its early stage. _

_He left the console bar, before directing his walking steps toward a leather chair, while taking a sitting position, raising his sleeve to look at his watch, 09:00 p.m. The shrill sound of high heels on the marble floor entrance corridor made him raise his sight suddenly. _

_The living room had been kept in the dark, with only the exterior lights to illuminate it, at the request of his visitor. A dark and delicate shadow finally showed itself, while standing under the arch door. _

"_You can enter, my dear." He welcomed, what seemed to be a woman._

_The said woman was wearing a black trench coat, with black leather cloves, big sunglasses, and a scar on her head. She reached the leather sofa in front of his sitting position, before taking a sitting position herself while slowly removing her gloves. _

"_Thank you for accepting to meet with me, Mister Mikaelson." She told him, while taking her sunglasses off and sliding her scarf away from her face._

_Mikael startled at her sight, even in the dark, it was obvious that her delicate feminine traits were obviously disfigured. _

"_Please my dear, call me Mikael, and I will call you** Elise**." He answered her, with a sly smile._

* * *

**_I've decided to rename myself the Queen of the cliff hanger…LOL! _**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter my dear readers…Let me tell you that this story is about to get pretty interesting very soon ;) _**

**_Till next chapter, keep safe and be happy,_**

**_Lovely Vero. _**


	5. An unexpected visitor

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS WIFE**

Fan Fiction sequel of: "A gentleman and his wife"

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"An unexpected visitor"**

* * *

_**Recaps chapter 4 **_

"_It's my home, Katerina…It's our home: yours, mine and Theodore's." He replied, while approaching her, and sliding his fiery eyes on the curves of her body. _

"_What do you want?" She asked him, before staring at him, and crossing her arms in front of her chest, to cover her shivering self. _

_That man – her husband – was actually making her loose all her strength. She finally realized, after all this time, that Elijah had power over her, for the only reason that her heart was now his...Katerina Petrova, now Katherine Pierce, was madly in love with her husband: Elijah Mikaelson! _

"_I came to offer you your wedding present, Katerina." He murmured, before undoing his knot belt, letting fall the wardrobe at his feet and standing naked in front of a mouth opened – speechless Katherine._

_ooOoo_

_Mikael poured Whisky in a glass, before gulping the amber liquid and smiling. The day had been eventful, and his plan to regain Elijah in his life and side was now in his early stage. _

_He left the console bar, before directing his walking steps toward a leather chair, while taking a sitting position, raising his sleeve to look at his watch, 09:00 p.m. The shrill sound of high heels on the marble floor entrance corridor made him raise his sight suddenly. _

_The living room had been kept in the dark, with only the exterior lights to illuminate it, at the request of his visitor. A dark and delicate shadow finally showed itself, while standing under the arch door. _

"_You can enter, my dear." He welcomed, what seemed to be a woman._

_The said woman was wearing a black trench coat, with black leather cloves, big sunglasses, and a scar on her head. She reached the leather sofa in front of his sitting position, before taking a sitting position herself while slowly removing her gloves. _

"_Thank you for accepting to meet with me, Mister Mikaelson." She told him, while taking her sunglasses off and sliding her scarf away from her face._

_Mikael startled at her sight, even in the dark, it was obvious that her delicate feminine traits were obviously disfigured. _

"_Please my dear, call me Mikael, and I will call you Elise." He answered her, with a sly smile._

* * *

"_Very well, Mikael it is then." Elise replied, while timidly raising her sight toward him._

"_Where are my manners, my dear, can I offer you a drink?" He asked, before slowly rising on his feet, while waiting for her approval._

"_A glass of Brandy would be acceptable." She replied, while watching him walk toward the bar, in the lightless room. _

"_Pardon my impertinence, Elise, but even the greatest darkness of our soul can't hide our vicious scars…As a vampire; believe me when I honestly say to you that I saw my part of ugliness in my long life, you are certainly not one of them. May I ask what happened to your face?" He asked without preamble. _

"_Your son happened to my face." She replied, in a dry tone. _

_Mikael raised one of his eyebrows while holding his gesture for a split second, before pouring the amber liquid into a glass. _

"_I know there was bad blood between you and my oldest, but I never pictured Elijah for a violent man toward women." Mikael replied, dumfounded. _

"_But you certainly in the past pictured him as a bloody murderer, no?" She asked, while tilting her head and taking the glass of Brandy from his hands._

"_He had his moment, my dear...But, none of my children are intentionally evil, though, if not for the exception of my stepson, Niklaus...That is unfortunately the copy-cat version of my own evilness, which is absolutely disturbing, considering that I can't stand the man." Mikael added, while taking back his sitting position, smirking, and gulping his own glass._

"_Step son?" Elise asked in surprise._

"_Yes, glorious infidelity of my witch wife, which left a trail of unfortunate events over the centuries." Mikael explained to her._

_I actually had a few unfortunate encounters with your step-son as well." Elise replied, while sitting more comfortably on the sofa and sipping her Brandy. "Which, I don't want to rekindle any time soon."_

"_I can't even hold it against you, my dear." He replied to her, while narrowing his devil sigh on her. "I can see you've been in the middle of my son's life. What makes you so special, Elise?"_

"_What is making me special? I believe my own evilness, Mikael…I embrace it, so to speak." She replied to him, tit for tat._

"_That's what I thought." He replied to her, while smirking. "A woman with the right amount of feminine attributes, evilness, and the ultimate plan toward her goal. I like you already, my dear."_

_Elise frowned, while biting her bottom lips and closing her fists in anger._

"_I can see that you have the same cruelty inside of you than your step-son. My feminine attributes are not as they used to be, and you know that fact perfectly." She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture. _

_Mikael lowered his glass of alcohol on the floor, before rising on his feet and walking toward Elise's sitting position on the sofa, passing near a side table before opening the light switch and taking forcefully her chin in his right hand, while caressing with his thumb the scar across her left cheek and left side of her neck._

"_I look at you now; do you see me being disgusted by your sight?" Mikael asked her, while drowning his eyes in her._

_Elise hold her breath, while feeling shivers hitting her spine all at once, in a mix of fear and uneasiness. That man was way more dangerous than his sons, she thought, while feeling tears fill her eyes. _

"_Look can be deceiving, Mikael. Even with my disfigured face, I can be more of a threat than what you think." Elise responded while keeping her stare in his. _

"_That is why you are so fascinating to me, my dear." He replied, before letting go of his grip on her. "Now…" He added, while standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. "So, how and why did my son disfigure you this way?" _

_Elise lowered his sight, while swallowing a lump in her throat. _

"_Let just say that he did not like my interference in his love relationship with his precious Katherina Petrova, his favourite whore of the moment." She replied, with malice._

"_Oh yes, my new daughter-in-law, and, you took this opportunity of making him pay for your … How can I put it, Mm … Let say, disfigured soul, by trying to kill his butler?" Mikael replied, while smirking at her, before adding. "And your ultimate goal, as mine, is to get rid of this nuisance that is Katerina, am I right?" _

"_How…" She whispered, in shock. _

"_My dear, I'm everything but stupid, you should never underestimate me. It would be your first lethal mistake." Mikael said, before adding. "Now, what can you be able to do for me that seem to be the only question that needs to be answered tonight?" _

"_It's me who asked to see you, not the other way around." Elise exclaimed, while rising on her legs and standing in front of him, with her chin raised in the air, in a confrontational gesture. "It's me who has the power now, Mikael." _

_Mikael smiled while slowly sliding his sight on her body. _

"_You're confronting me, while perfectly knowing that I could crash you even more harshly than my two sons. You're a fighter, and at the same time, I can hear your heartbeats of fear when I'm standing near you. Depending what you will have to offer me, we could probably reach an agreement, Elise." He replied to her, while raising his hand, and caressing her scar cheek one more time. "Depending of what you could offer me." He repeated, with a wicked smile._

* * *

_Katherine lowered her eyes on Elijah's naked body, before raising her sight in his, feeling a wave of intense and strong feelings surrounding the deepness of her soul, tears falling from her eyelashes, while leaving traces of sadness on her cheeks._

"_What was I thinking, Elijah? Of course, I should fulfil my duties in your bed, as your wife, even if you basically ignored me as such, in front of your father. What was the vow again, I needed to obey you?" Katherine said to him, while passing the back of her hand on her watery eyes. "Well, let me obey you then." She mumbled angrily between her teeth, while dropping her red nightgown at her feet, the silk fabric sliding on her feminine curves under the moon glow, before standing naked under his intense gaze. "You want to do this how and where? Roughly on the floor, would this be to your satisfaction, husband?" Katherine added, dryly._

_Elijah lowered his head, while sighing several times, passing a nervous hand through his hair, before raising his sight in Katherine's._

"_Don't do this, my love." He whispered to her, while shaking his head, and lowering his upper body to grab his dressing gown on the floor, before wearing it._

"_Do what? Be your obedient wife?" She exclaimed more, while feeling tears rolling on her cheeks._

_Elijah took a walking step to reach her standing position, bending his upper body once more to grab her nightgown, before handing the silk red fabric to Katherine._

"_No..." He whispered, while shaking his head. "You just need to let me hold you; you had stressful couple of days. You nerves are all over the place, Katerina."_

_Katherine grabbed her nightgown from his hands before throwing it on the floor in rage._

"_What? You're ashamed of my naked body now, Elijah?" She screamed at him._

"_Come in my arms, you need me to hold you, Katerina." He whispered more, while sliding his right hand on her forearm._

"_Don't touch me, you hear me? Don't touch me..." She busted in anger, while hitting his chest with her closed fists, under her loud moaning of cry._

_Elijah grabbed both of her wrists in a firm grip of his hands, before bringing her shaking body in the comfort of his arms, while holding her strongly._

"_I got you, my love, hear my voice; let me stop your pain, Kat." He murmured, while holding her head on his chest, his chin resting on the top of her hair, tears falling from his own eyes, before sweet kissing her forehead and sliding both of their bodies on the wooden floor._

"_I don't want to hurt this way, but I am hurting so much..." She mumbled, in a teary voice._

"_Katerina, my sweet, sweet love..." Elijah murmured, while caressing her hair and rocking her gently in his arms for several minutes, helping her calm down under her nervous breakdown. _

_Katherine let her head fall on his left shoulder, while grabbing both of his arms, sniffing her last tears, before being hit by intense shivers._

"_You're shivering." Elijah whispered, before rubbing his hands all over her cold, naked body, while trying to warm her the best way he could._

"_I'm sorry..." She whispered, with a trembling voice, while curling up in his arms._

"_Why? You never need to feel sorry with me, Katerina. I'm you husband now, I will always be there for you, my love." Elijah whispered, while closing his eyes. "You're such a strong woman, but the last days have taken the best of you. You need to let me take care of you."_

"_We're doomed, Elijah. We'll never be able to be happy in this Manor...Never..." She murmured, before raising her head and drowning her sight in his._

"_No..." He whispered, before grabbing her chin and sweet kissing her lips. "We're not doomed. We're strong, invincible, eternal...Like my feelings for you, Katerina."_

"_Don't say that, Elijah...Don't..." She replied to him, while lowering her sight. __"We're only bringing sadness to each other, anyone and everything that surrounds us. Charles almost died, then Elizabeth got pregnant, and ..."_

_Elijah smirked, while kissing the top of her head, and leaning his back on the bedroom wall located behind him, with Katherine resting on his laps, his arms wrapped around her shaking body._

"_I'm pretty sure that we had nothing to do with the fact that Elizabeth got pregnant. This one is all on Charles's shoulders." He giggled, while caressing both her back and hair._

"_Well, my Charlie chose the worst timing ever known to mankind." She replied to him, with a timid mocking smile on her lips._

"_I give you that." Elijah replied, while returning her smile. "But, this is something that he needs to figure out with Elizabeth. Do not put your pretty nose in the middle of this." He added, while grabbing her chin, hitting the tip of her nose with one of his finger, and raising one of his eyebrows, as a warming._

_Katherine shrugged her shoulders, while crossing two fingers behind her back, and nodding her head to Elijah, in a false sign of approval._

_Elijah kissed her forehead, while sliding his right arm and hand under her knees, rising on his feet, with Katherine in his arms, before walking toward their bedroom, her arms crossed around his neck, her head resting on his left shoulder._

"_Where are you bringing me?" She asked him, in a low murmur._

"_I'm bringing you back into our bedroom; let your husband take care of you, my love."_

* * *

_Charles slowly opened his eyes, while turning his head toward the rays of the moon that were passing through the window, while illuminating his hospital room, before noticing the frail shadow of a woman that was sleeping on the armchair placed near his bed._

"_Elizabeth?" He called, in surprised, while making her startled in her semi-state of sleep._

"_Charles?" She responded, while straightening her body on the chair, before opening the small lamp, placed on a small side table. "Are you alright?" She asked him, while passing a hand through her tangled hair._

"_What are you doing here in the middle of the night, I asked you to go back to the Manor and to rest yourself?" Charles asked her, while trying to strengthen his body in a sitting position, before feeling a sharp pain hitting his chest, followed by a loud cough. "Bring me a bit of water, could you?" He asked her._

_Elizabeth rose on her feet, before pouring water into a glass, rushing by Charle's side, while sliding the glass near his lips, and helping him sit._

"_Drink this." She ordered him._

_Charles took a few sips of the water, before nodding his head as a thank you._

"_You shouldn't be here." He murmured, while lowering his head on the pillow._

"_And you should learn to rest and behave yourself." She responded, while placing the pillow behind his back. "I've learned about the bad attitude you had with your assigned nurse earlier, at dinner time."_

"_You can't already call dinner what this atrocious woman had the audacity to serve me." He mumbled between his teeth._

"_You're being grumpy and ungrateful at the fact that you are alive." Elizabeth replied, falsely mad to him, while waving a finger._

"_I'm always grumpy." Charles replied, while smirking._

"_Well...That is a fact." Elizabeth responded, while smiling back at him._

"_Why did you come back in the middle of the night?" Charles asked her, while grabbing her hands in his, caressing her wrists with the tip of his thumbs._

_Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders._

"_I took a shower, I changed my clothes, I talked to the children on the phone, tried to read in bed...But..." She started explaining, while lowering her head and blushing. "I couldn't sleep. So, I called a taxi to bring me back here."_

"_Why?" Charles asked more, while raising his hand and caressing one of her cheek._

_Elizabeth shook her head, while feeling tears filling her eyes._

"_Everything...The wedding, the shooting...And you…" She answered him, while closing her eyes._

"_You are worrying about me?" He asked her, while raising her chin with his right hand._

"_I know, I shouldn't have the right to act like your girlfriend or anything like that...We barely, since a few weeks, started to ... Well ... You know...And I think that maybe in the future there could be other ways of loosing you for good." She mumbled almost incoherently, before blushing a thousand shades of red._

"_Close the light." He whispered to her, while nodding his head toward the side table._

_She raised one of her eyebrows in surprise, but decided to obey Charles's order._

"_Now, lie down beside me in the bed." He told her._

"_Oh Charles, I can't do that, what if the nurse come?" She exclaimed, outraged._

"_Who cares about this awful bossy woman? I say: Lie down by my side!" He ordered her again, while sliding his injured body to make room for her._

_She lie herself down carefully on the bed, by Charles's side, while resting her head on his left shoulder, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, his chin placed on the top of her head._

"_Now, isn't better?" He asked her, while closing his eyes._

"_It is indeed much better." She replied to him, while closing her eyes, and smiling._

"_I'm not going anywhere, Elizabeth." He murmured more, while sweet kissing her forehead and adding. "You know what was my first thought while slipping away toward my own death?" He asked her, before continuing. "I thought that I would never see the rays of the sun shining on your auburn hair, I thought that I would never smell your delicate perfume, or see your pretty smile, or hear the way your pronounce my name."_

_Elizabeth passed her hand on her eyes to swept away the tears that were rolling fluently on her cheeks, before raising her head and drowning her sight in Charles's._

"_And now, God granted me a second chance to enjoy the time I spend with you...And I am not about to let it slide between my fingers for a second time." He added, while bending his head near her mouth, and slowly kissing her lips._

* * *

_Katherine lowered her head on Elijah's chest, while sliding the tip of her fingers on the top of the bath water, before feeling his arms caress her upper arms in up and down, slow, movements, creating shivers in her spine._

"_Are you feeling warmer?" Elijah asked her, before sliding his chin in the hollow of her left shoulder, while encircling her waist with his arms._

"_Yes..." She murmured, before closing her eyes, and caressing his lower arms. "Thank you for taking care of me." She added, while blushing._

_Elijah raised his sight on her, while grabbing her chin to turn her head to help Katherine stare into his eyes._

"_Katerina Petrova is blushing? That's a first for your husband." He mocked her, gently._

"_I'm not blushing!" She objected, openly, while straightening her naked body in a sitting position._

_Elijah smirked, before reaching for a sponge on a side wall shelf, before straightening his own body, and passing the soft rounded object on Katherine's back, making her close her eyes, while grabbing both side of the bathtub._

"_Is this bothering you?" He asked, while sliding the sponge on her arms._

"_What?" She asked, in a low murmur._

"_This proximity between us, me and you, together, while sharing a bath?" he explained to her._

_Katherine shrugged her shoulders, before turning her head to drown her sight in his._

"_I'm not used to see this side of you __... Free spirited ... It's the first time, no?" __She responded, while blushing more._

"_Yes, it's our first time. __Did you ever imagine that I could have repulsion to share a bath with my wife?" He asked her, while bending his face near hers, caressing her right cheek with one of his own. "And, in my defence, I couldn't imagine myself sharing a bath with you the first day you arrived in this Manor, could you?"_

"_No..." She whispered, while smirking and closing her eyes. __"...Except by forcing me, and carrying me on your shoulders."_

"_Carrying you on my shoulders? I did that to you many times before." Elijah replied, while giggling._

"_But this gentle side of you, you did not show me so often." She replied in all honesty._

"_I showed __**my gentle side **__to you more times that I could count, Katerina, not always in the bathroom though." He said, with a smirk on his face, before adding. "But, apparently, you've never noticed. I should be more upfront with you in the future, I suppose."_

"_I've told you I would be a bad wife." She responded, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_You're the worst wife that an Original vampire could have wished for." He replied, in a mocking tone of voice, while sweet kissing her lips, before adding. "Now, we should talk about the long and unbearable weeks you made me wait to have any kind of intimacy with you." He added, while grabbing her hair and pulling her head backward, his intense fury gaze lost in hers._

"_Oh yes, and what about it, Elijah, horny a bit? I was not in your bed to keep you warm and satisfy with your sexual needs?" She mocked him, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture._

"_Don't push it, woman, you're not in this present moment in a position of playing that game with me." He warned her, falsely mad._

_Katherine smirked, before hitting the water bath with her closed fists, splashing his face by surprise, which made him release his grip, allowing her to get out of the bathtub in the right amount of time._

"_I'll always be one step ahead of you, and you will always have to catch me, Elijah." She giggled, while running out of the bathroom._

"_If it was otherwise, the game would be over, Katherine?" She heard him scream, while entering the bedroom, giggling and searching for her nightgown left on the floor._

_She bended her upper body, while grabbing the soft fabric in her hands, before being projected on the wall, with Elijah's muscular body pushing on her back._

"_You were saying?" He whispered to her, while sliding his lips on the right side of her neck, in a mix of kissing and biting her skin, his hands on her hips, with his erected member pushing on her lower back._

_Katherine closed her eyes, while moaning sounds of pleasure...That man would be the end of her one day._

"_How much I want you, woman...Only you...My wife, my love, tell me you're all mine, Katerina?" He asked, while rubbing his hands all over her responsive body, before cupping her breasts, his thumbs caressing her hard nipples._

"_I want you..." She murmured, while rubbing her pelvis, up and down on his hardness._

"_Oh, Katherine...Don't stop...You feel so good against my skin, tell me more." He whispered, while sliding a hand between her thighs, his fingers sliding on her sweet private self, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "Tell me you're mine..." He asked again, after detaching his lips from hers, raising her naked body in his arms, before gently laying her on their bed, pushing her legs apart, his lips finding their way back to hers, while sliding himself entirely inside her, in a single, powerful thrust._

"_Oh..." Katherine moaned, while scratching his back with her finger nails, wrapping her legs around his waist, to give him a better access._

"_Tell me!" He ordered her, while lowering his head on her chest, before capturing her breasts in the warmest of his mouth, under his incessant and strong thrusts, making her roll her head from right to left, left to right, on the bed. "Now..." He screamed, under a last powerful thrust, while making her murmured under the intensity of her own climax._

"_I'm yours..."_

* * *

_The rays of the sun entering by the bedroom window made Katherine open her eyes. Elijah was already dressed in his riding clothes, while standing in front of the window, his sight lost in the nature panorama with a cup of coffee in his hands._

_"You're up early." Katherine said, while putting her feet on the wooden floor and directing her walking steps toward their walk-in, before grabbing a white t-shirt and a sweatpants in her hands, and dressing herself._

_Elijah turned his sight toward his wife, while smiling, and sipping his coffee._

"_I have the urge to take a ride with Rosemary." He simply said. "I'm just in a good mood this morning, Mrs. Mikaelson, and I bet you have a lot to do with it." _

"_You'll be back soon?" Katherine asked him, before rising on her tip toes and kissing softly his swollen lips, while closing her eyes, before reopening them and drowning her eyes in the ones of her husband. _

"_I wouldn't have it any other way, my beautiful wife." He mocked her, before returning her kiss. "Then, I thought we could go see Charles at the hospital?"_

"_Ok…" She said, while swallowing a lump of nervousness in her throat. "Give an apple to Rosemary for me would you, I'll go see Theodore."_

"_I saw our little bundle of joy, he was still sleeping, hug him for me, would you also?" Elijah told her, while kissing her forehead, walking toward the bedroom door, smiling one last time to Katherine, before opening and closing the door behind him._

_Katherine stood in the middle of the bedroom, while closing her eyes and feeling an emptiness surrounding her, with a feeling larger than life itself, hitting her by surprise, wrapping her heart with tenderness, warmness, and … and … and …. Love!_

_Katherine raised her right hand on her chest, while sighing and finally rushing toward the door, opening it before running into the upstairs corridor toward the stairs leading to the entrance of the Manor._

"_Elijah!" She screamed, and screamed, again, and again, before descending the stairs._

_Elijah turned on himself, his feet placed on the last stair, while looking at Katherine with surprise showing all over his face._

"_What is it? Is it Theodore?" He asked, suddenly worried, while catching her shaking body in his arms._

"_No…" She replied, while shaking her head, hugging him tightly, and caressing his hair, her body glued to his chest._

"_Talk to me, what is wrong then?" He asked again._

"_Nothing is wrong." She replied, while detaching herself from his embrace, before caressing his face and feeling tears running on her cheeks. "I love you Elijah Mikaelson…I love you so much."_

_Elijah froze all of his movements for a split second, while drowning his sight in Katherine's._

_Elizabeth was standing in a setback position behind the little wall of the stairs, with a hand placed over her mouth, the other on her chest, with a tear falling from her eye, but for once, it was because of joy instead of despair._

"_What? What did you just say? Repeat to me; I am not sure that I truly heard you well." He asked her, while cupping her face with both of his shaking hands and smiling heavenly._

_She grabbed his upper arms while feeling a tear rolling from her eyes._

"_I love you..." She whispered, once more, in a trembling voice, while locking her eyes with Elijah's._

"_You drove me insane woman, and you still do ... But, I love you too, Katerina Petrova, so damn much ... You made me believe in love again, I love you so much." He confessed, once more, before bending his head near hers and capturing Katherine's lips passionately._

_Elizabeth took a few walking steps, while smiling and reaching the bottom of the stairs, joining her hands together at Elijah's and Katherine's embrace, the only thing that was missing from this overdue declaration of love, was the presence of Charles. She turned on herself while hearing the noise of the upfront door of the Manor being opened, losing her smile in a second at the sight of Elijah's father, Mikael Mikaelson, who dropped two suitcases at his feet while staring at the scene, with his arms crossed over his chest, and a wicked smile showing on his face._

"_How so very touching, and by all means, love birds, keep doing what you are doing at the moment, it is your honeymoon after all." He exclaimed in a loud voice, making Katherine and Elijah turned and noticing his presence. "You, my dear..." He addressed himself to Elizabeth, while handing his coat to her and adding. "I figure that you're the maid in chief, so you're paid to do a job, and you should do as such and take my suitcases, before preparing two bedrooms for me and my guest."_

_Elijah narrowed his sight on Mikael, while walking down the last stair, and facing his father, with both of his hands placed on each side of his waist. _

"_Elizabeth, don't move a hand for this man." Elijah said to her, before adding. "You're not welcome here, father."_

"_Well, is this a way of welcoming your beloved father into your life and your house, Elijah?" Mikael asked, in a mocking tone of voice. "You see I came to the conclusion that we needed to pass some quality time together, this of course, if you still want to see your siblings and mother alive one day?" He added, while tilting his head._

"_What sick game are you playing now?" Elijah asked him, while taking Katherine's hand in his._

_Mikael disregarded Elijah saying, with a hand gesture, before adding._

"_And in the goodness of my heart, I brought, for you two, the best wedding present that I could think of offering. Seriously, it will actually make you and your delightful wife happy. But, I doubt that it will be for the same reasons." He explained, while smirking and taking a few walking steps backward, before passing his head under the front arch door and saying. "Come, I'm sure they will be both very excited to see you." _

_Elijah, Katherine and Elizabeth stared at each other, under the unshakable feeling that hell could be hitting this Manor once again, in a matter of a few seconds._

_A tall, dark brown, long hair, man entered the Manor, with a lost gaze, and very slow body mobility. His ripped clothes seemed to come from another era. He scattered his surroundings before drowning his sight in Katherine's, while freezing all his movements._

"_Oh my God, Finn…" Elijah murmured to himself, with a mouth open expression._

"_Katerina..." The man murmured, in a shaking voice, his sight lost in hers._

"_Finn..." Katherine replied, in shock._

"_Katerina? Finn? You two know each other?" Elijah asked them, in total shock, while turning his head from his brother to his wife._

* * *

_Cough-Cough…LOL…Yap! Here I go, once again, striking with a cliff hanger. _

_I hope you truly enjoyed this chapter, my dear readers, I know that I was thinking of writing this specific chapter since ever! And I thank you all in advance for your unconditional love of this sequel._

_Lovely Vero._


	6. The lethal weapon of the truth

_Dear readers,_

_I'm back after a couple of months of hiatus, and I am so happy to be back._

_Like I've said many times before, never be afraid that I would stop this fiction for good, it will not happen! I already have many ideas for a second sequel named: __**A **__**gentleman and his family**__…So, this is not by far finished. And if you think that you know where this story is heading, you will be so surprised soon (grinning!)._

_I just took time for my personal life, finishing other fiction projects, and recharging my batteries before going back to my baby story._

* * *

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS WIFE**

Fan Fiction sequel of: "A gentleman and his mistress"

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"The lethal weapon of the truth"**

* * *

_**Previously on A gentleman and his wife**_

"_How so very touching, and by all means, love birds, keep doing what you are doing at the moment, it is your honeymoon after all." He exclaimed in a loud voice, making Katherine and Elijah turned and noticing his presence. "You, my dear..." He addressed himself to Elizabeth, while handing his coat to her and adding. "I figure that you're the maid in chief, so you're paid to do a job, and you should do as such and take my suitcases, before preparing two bedrooms for me and my guest."_

_Elijah narrowed his sight on Mikael, while walking down the last stair, and facing his father, with both of his hands placed on each side of his waist._

"_Elizabeth, don't you move a hand for this man." Elijah said to her, before adding. "You're not welcome here, father."_

"_Well, is this a way of welcoming your beloved father into your life and your house, Elijah?" Mikael asked, in a mocking tone of voice. __"You see I came to the conclusion that we needed to pass some quality time together, this of course, if you still want to see your siblings and mother alive one day?" He added, while tilting his head._

"_What sick game are you playing now?" Elijah asked him, while taking Katherine's hand in his._

_Mikael disregard Elijah saying, with a hand gesture, before adding._

"_And in the goodness of my heart, I brought, for you two, the best wedding present that I could think of offering. __Seriously, it will actually make you and your delightful wife happy. But, I doubt that it will be for the same reasons." He explained, while smirking, while taking a few walking steps backward, before passing his head under the front arch door and saying. "Come, I'm sure they will be both very excited to see you."_

_Elijah, Katherine and Elizabeth stared at each other, under the unshakable feeling that hell could be hitting this Manor once again, in a matter of a few seconds._

_A tall, dark brown, long hair, man entered the Manor, with a lost gaze, and very slow body mobility. __His ripped clothes seemed to come from another era, he scattered his surroundings before drowning his sight in Katherine's and freezing al his movements._

"_Oh my God, Finn…" Elijah murmured to himself, with a mouth open expression._

"_Katerina..." The man murmured, in a shaking voice, his sight lost in hers._

"_Finn..." Katherine replied, in shock._

"_Katerina? Finn? You two know each other?"__ Elijah asked them, in total shock, while turning his head from his brother to his wife._

* * *

"_I said I don't want to eat this atrocious thing that you are calling food!" Elizabeth heard the shouting from her standing position, while directing her walking steps into the corridor, toward Charles Brownston's bedroom in the hospital._

"_But, Mister Brownston, how do you expect to regain strength if you are not eating properly." The head nurse replied to the stubborn man. _

"_It's certainly not what is floating in this sauce that will give me strength!" He exclaimed, while pushing the plate away from his sight, with the help of this right hand, before crossing his arms in front of his chest, like a six years old kid._

_Elizabeth stood under the arch door, with her own arms crossed over her chest, while narrowing her sight at him._

_The nurse turned her head, and suddenly noticed the visitor._

"_He's all yours!" She informed Elizabeth, before grabbing the tray, walking toward the door, and turning her body around one more time to add. "I'll come back later for your sponge bath, I hope your attitude will be better, Mister Brownston." _

"_You won't give me any sponge bath! I'm perfectly fine this way!" Charles screamed, while pointing a finger at the woman, before seeing the nurse shrugged her shoulders in discouragement and leaving the room._

"_Charles?" Elizabeth protested, while dropping her handbag on a chair, before standing beside the bed with her hands firmly placed on each side of her waist._

"_What? This woman is a plague!" He mumbled, between his teeth, while pouting._

"_This woman is a nurse and she is here to take care of you." She answered him, while replacing the sheet on his hospital bed. "You should respect her, and listen to what she is telling you." _

"_On my dead body, woman, I'll do as I please!" Charles responded, while raising his chin in the air as a confrontational gesture, before smirking and suddenly grabbing Elizabeth by her left forearm, bringing her in the embrace of his arms. "Now, if you were giving me a sponge bath, it would be a total different perspective, my dear Elizabeth."_

"_Charles! Where are your manners?" She exclaimed, while blushing intensively. "Someone could come inside the room?" _

"_I don't have manners…I have attitude!" Charles replied, while smirking, and sweet kissing her lips. _

"_An attitude and you stink!" She mocked him, while pushing herself gently away from the comfort of his arms. "Now, I'll give you a sponge bath if you behave." She warned him, while directing her walking steps toward the small annexe bathroom. _

"_Best news I have all day!" He exclaimed, with joy._

_She came back with a small bassinette and a round greenish sponge in her hand, before dropping it gently on the bed. _

"_Let me help you get rid of your nightgown." She told him, while helping him straighten his upper body. _

"_This outrageous piece of fabric that is not even covering my bottom, are you aware that when you walk you need to close both rear panels with your hands?" Charles explained, very seriously._

_Elizabeth retained her urge to burst into laughter._

"_Everybody knows that, Charles." She responded, while pulling the sleeves down on his arms. "Now lay on your back, I'll pass the sponge on your chest." _

_Charles lay on his back, while watching her through his half closed eyes. _

_She dipped the sponge in the warm water, before closing her eyes, and feeling dizzy all of a sudden. _

"_Elizabeth?" Charles exclaimed, while straightening his body on a sitting position and grabbing her by the waist to help her keep her balance. "Are you ok?" _

"_Yes… Yes of course… I just felt a bit dizzy for a moment, don't worry about me." She mumbled, between her teeth, while raising her head, and timidly smiling back at him. _

"_Something wrong, I know you, what is going on? Did something happen at the Manor?" Charles asked her, with a worrying look._

_Oh Charles! Where do I start? She thought. Do I start by telling you that you will be a daddy soon? Or do I start by the arrival of Elijah's father at the Mansion, with Elijah's brother: Finn? The second option sounded less threatening to her. _

"_Mikael came to stay at the mansion." She announced to Charles, while dropping the sponge in the water. _

"_Son of a bitch…What does he wants now? Hasn't he done enough already?" Charles exclaimed, while closing both of his fists in anger._

"_He didn't come alone…" Elizabeth added._

"_What are you not telling me?" Charles asked her. _

_Elizabeth raised her head, while drowning her sight in his. This would be a bumpy ride of a story… It all started two days ago …_

* * *

_Elijah stood still for a few seconds while sighing loudly, before passing a rapid hand through his hair. _

"_Finn…" He repeated, while narrowing his sight at his brother._

_The Original sibling stood still, while swallowing a nervous lump in his throat._

"_Finn…" Elijah repeated again, with a louder voice._

"_I…" Finn mumbled, while staring at Katherine. _

"_You…what? For God sake, Finn, I've been searching for you…You and all our siblings for ages." Elijah asked, while biting the inside of his cheeks. _

"_I was … I was daggered and put in a coffin." Finn finally answered his older brother._

_Elijah reached Finn's standing position _

"_Where are they?" Elijah asked his brother, while drowning his sight in his._

"_I don't know…" Finn answered, truthfully, while shaking his head._

"_How entertaining…Really." Mikael exclaimed, while clapping his hands together, before leaning the left side of his body on a near wall. "I really thought that the relationship between your delightful wife and your brother would be more of interest to you than the location of my other children?" He added, with a pernicious smile placed on his lips._

"_Don't push it, Mikael." Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

"_Or what son … You'll search the all world to find them?" The patriarch responded, while giggling. _

_Elijah closed both of his fists in anger, before turning his sight at Katherine and Elizabeth, who were standing side by side behind them. _

"_How did you meet my brother?" He demanded to his wife, with an ordering tone of voice._

"_Elijah…" Katherine responded, in a lower tone of voice. "Can I speak to you in private?" _

"_How did you meet my brother, Katherine?" He repeated, while fixating his sight on her, with no trace of emotions showing on his face._

"_I had no idea that he was your brother…Can we just talk about it?" Katherine asked him, while feeling a gentle squeeze of encouragement on her hand, from Elizabeth. _

"_Don't play this game with me, Katherine…Tell me now!" Elijah exclaimed, with a hint of uncontrolled anger in his voice._

"_Now, who would seriously need cable television with all this entertainment at home?" Mikael said, sarcastically, while smirking. _

"_Fine…" She replied, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture to her husband, before squeezing Elizabeth hand in return. "1494…" She whispered. _

_Elijah frowned and winced at the same time, while taking a few walking steps to reach his wife's standing position._

"_1494… Its two years after you've turned as a vampire … Finn was already unfound at that time, how is this even possible? Where, did you meet?" _

"_The Princess…" She replied, while staring rapidly into Finn's eyes, before lowering her head, and blushing. _

"_What was "The Princess"?" Elijah asked more, while shaking his head, dumfounded._

"_The Princess was my ship…." Finn replied to Elijah. _

"_Your ship … You mean as a boat?" Elijah asked more, while shaking his head, in astonishment. _

"_He means as a Pirates ship." Katherine whispered, under the astonishment look of both, Elijah and Elizabeth._

* * *

_**- 1494 – The Port of Mangalia - ROUMANIA - Near midnight – The Princess Ship**_

"_Captain!" A young, toothless, sailor screamed, while standing on the deck of the ship and holding onto the rope railing. _

_A tall, long dark hair, handsome pirate, turned his attention toward the ship moored near the dock. _

"_What is it?" The captain asked._

"_The loading of the boxes is finally done; we are ready to sail away from Roumania." The sailor informed his superior._

"_What about … You know, the thing I'll need?" Finn asked more, while blushing and coughing behind his right hand._

"_They are climbing on the ship footbridge as we speak, captain." The young sailor explained, while turning his head toward the slaves that were crossing the platform, while ignoring their future as human blood bag. _

"_Order the crew to un-drunk themselves and to prepare the sails of the ship." The captain exclaimed._

"_Got you, Captain Finn…" The young sailor responded, while turning on his heels._

"_And we're heading toward which direction now, my son?" An older pirate asked Finn, while scratching his white beard. _

"_We're heading toward the Caribbean, Martinique to be more exact Sylvester. We'll reach The Princess and head south." Finn replied, to his right arm man, with a French accent. _

"_Martinique … Strange destination … May I ask why this change of heart?" Sylvester asked._

_Finn grabbed his friend's right arm, while pulling him near a range of boxes placed on the dock, before sliding from under his leather pants a map. _

"_Treasure map?" The man asked, with wide, sparkling eyes, while grinning. "You want to find gold? You know the location?" _

"_Not exactly … "Finn responded, before lowering his voice. "A sorcerer…" _

"_I'm not sure I'm following you, son." Sylvester murmured, while spitting his chewed tobacco on the dock. _

"_He… I mean this man knows how to make me human again." Finn mumbled, almost incoherently, between his teeth._

"_By the Lord of Jesus, but that is impossible!" Sylvester commented, while signing a fictive cross in front of his chest._

"_I can't go on like this, Sylvester. I'll kill myself if I stay a vampire." Finn confessed, before adding. "I desperately need to be human again." _

"_So, this is the main purpose of our next travelling plan." The man asked him more._

"_Not entirely…" Finn responded, while shaking his head. "I think I've located my family whereabouts." _

"_Noooooooo...!" Sylvester exclaimed, in shock. "Sister and mother included?" _

"_Yes…." Finn nodded his head, with a timid smile._

"_One stone – two hits." Sylvester said. _

"_Hopefully, my friend… Hopefully!" Finn answered him, while sliding his right hand in top of Sylvester's left shoulder. "We need to get on the ship." Finn advised him, while slowly pushing his pirate friend toward the footbridge._

_Sylvester and his Captain took their first steps on the footbridge, without noticing the frail dark shadow who just had spied on them, while hiding this all time behind a range of boxes. _

_Katerina Petrova raised herself on her legs, while lifting the skirts of her dress, which had seen better days, taking a quick glimpse on each side of the dock, before raising the cap of her velvet mantle on her long curly hair. She smirked mischievously. "Almost two years of running to hide myself from you Klaus, finally God is sending me a way out." She thought, before suddenly loosing her smile. She was finally escaping from all her memories of Elijah, who had betrayed her perniciously, by killing her family under the order of his devil vampire brother. "May your soul rot in hell forever, Elijah" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, before raising her chin and looking at the ship in front of her eyes: The Princess …. "A ship made for a Queen!" She said out loud, with both of her hands placed on each side of her waist, before adding. "Now I just need to find a way to sneak myself on board."_

* * *

"_Pirates… You mean … In a barbaric sense of the term?" Elizabeth questioned, in a low murmur, with a shaking hand placed over her chest._

"_Yes, those kinds." Katherine replied, while nodding her head, before adding. "Though, with times I've discovered there was other kind." She added, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before raising he chin and glancing madly at Mikael._

"_Awww…Sweetheart, I love you too." Mikael smirked, while blinking an eye at her. "Now, as much as this little gathering is really fascinating, as much I would love to be escorted to my quarters. Servant, would you take the suitcases?" He added to Elizabeth, while pointing the luggage placed at his and Finn's feet. _

"_Don't move a muscle, Elizabeth." Elijah ordered her, while holding his open palm to her. _

"_See, Elijah, you are way too kind with your staff." Mikael replied, while gesturing with his hands. "You brother is back in your life after centuries. The poor man did not take a shower, since…" He approached his son's position, before sniffing Finn's clothes, and waving his right hand in front of his nose. "Apparently way too long, his fashion style is obviously not "au gout du jour". It means: in today's fashion, my dear." He mocked Katherine, making her roll her eyes, before adding. "And yet, you seem to have more consideration for your maid than your own family." _

"_She is not only my maid in chief, she is a friend." Elijah mumbled, angrily between his teeth. _

"_Well, maybe it's time that you take your role of an Original more seriously, Elijah, and leave these peasants to their role of serving you and your family." Mikael replied, slyly. _

"_They are my family!" Elijah replied, in a disdain tone of voice, directed to his biological father._

"_It's ok, Master Elijah, I can take care of their suitcases if this is your wish." Elizabeth said, while rubbing her hands nervously together, praying that this was not the case._

"_You're pregnant… I forbid you to even lift a finger for that man." Elijah warned her._

"_For God sake, Elijah, how many crying babies do you need in this manor? As for them being your family, "We", me and your brother are your family." Mikael replied, while taking a few walking steps toward Elizabeth, grabbing her left arm and pulling her toward the suitcases. "Ok my dear, do your job now." He ordered her._

_In a time space of a few seconds, Mikael was projected on the wall behind his back, with Katherine's right forearm placed under his chin, while pushing forcefully on his throat. _

"_Listen, Daddy dearest…You came into MY house, you threaten OUR son, and you disrespected MY husband and OUR friends." Katherine warned him, before adding. "Leave, or I swear to God I find a way to make you leave myself." Katherine warned his father-in-law, before releasing his hold on him and pushing him away from her._

_Mikael sighed loudly, while lowering his upper body upfront, to catch his breath, his hands placed on his knees. _

"_And which husband are you talking about, my dear?" Mikael asked, a devious smirk on his lips, while straightening his upper body and passing the back of his right hand on his mouth, creating a dead silence in the present assembly. _

"_Don't …" She whispered to Mikael, with teary eyes, while shaking her head. _

"_Don't? Don't what, Katherine? Tell my oldest son that you are bigamous?" Mikael replied, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I, on the contrary think that it could be of interest to him." _

"_Father…" Finn mumbled, angrily in his teeth. "Stop this!"_

"_Well, I don't see why I would do such a thing…It's actually quite fascinating that this Petrova doppelganger was able to snatch two of my sons … I give you that it was in different centuries, but nevertheless…Do you think that the marriage is still legal? I don't see why it wouldn't?" Mikael asked, mockingly._

_Elizabeth sighed in shock, before turning her head and sight toward a livid Elijah, who was standing motionless, behind a stood still and silent Katherine. She closed her eyes, while feeling his unsettled energy reaching her entire being._

"_Katherine?" She heard him calling her, in a low murmur, in a calmer voice than normal and usual. _

_She stood silent, her eyes closed, while standing in front of Elijah, with all her movements frozen, before finally reopening them and rising her sight in Finn's who shook his head in denial, before raising it toward the ceiling, his sight lost in the empty space, both of his hands on each side of his waist._

"_I thought you were dead!" Katherine suddenly exclaimed in anger, to Elijah's brother._

"_In a way I was…" Finn responded, in a low whisper, while lowering his head and sight in her._

"_Katherine!" She heard Elijah screamed behind their standing position, as a warming for her to face the music. _

_She turned on herself, before standing face to face, her sight drown in the one of her present husband._

"_What is going on?" He mumbled, between his teeth, with a tone of voice that demanded an answer from her part. _

"_It's not what you're thinking, Elijah … Believe me it's not." She tried to explain, while rubbing her hands nervously together. _

"_And what am I supposed to think, wife?" Elijah replied to her, while shaking his head and pointing a finger at her. "My father just accused you of being married to my brother; if you had an ounce of decency you would deny this allegation." _

_Katherine sighed, while lowering her head on her chest, feeling tears rolling on her cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry…" She whispered, while passing the back of her right hand on her cheeks, sweeping away her tears from her reddish skin. "I thought Finn…I mean, you brother was dead."_

"_What are you sorry about?" Elijah exclaimed, in anger, while pacing back and forth in front of her standing position._

"_Now son, isn't it obvious?" Mikael replied, with a devious smile._

"_Shut up!" Elijah shouted, while loosing his legendary control, before pointing an accusatory finger in direction of his father. "Just shut up, Father, I did not ask you … I've asked MY wife…Mine! Katherine?" He exclaimed one last time._

_Elizabeth closed her eyes, while raising a trembling hand in front of her mouth, forbidding herself to let out a single sound, feeling a single tear rolling on her left cheek._

_Katherine swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, before raising her sight once more toward her husband, before announcing to a petrify Elijah._

"_I … Katerina Petrova…Was…. I was married to your brother…Finn."_

* * *

"_Bring me my clothes, now! They are placed in the wall panels' wardrobe." Charles asked Elizabeth, while raising the sheet away from his body and sliding his legs on the cold hospital floor of his bedroom._

"_Charles Brownston! I will not do such a thing!" Elizabeth exclaimed, while trying to push him back into bed. "You are still too shaken from your accident, its way too early for you to leave the hospital." _

"_Woman, this is not a request. It's an order!" Charles exclaimed, while raising his chin in a confrontational gesture. "My son and daughter need me and I will not lay in this hospital bed while this man who's calling himself Elijah's father will destroy their life." _

_Charles gently pushed Elizabeth out of his way, but she gently pushed him back on a sitting position on the bed._

"_I'll go find your clothes." She told him. "And stop ordering me around, Charles Browston." She warned him, while taking a few steps to reach the two panels doors. _

_She opened them, and reached for the clothes placed on different hangers. And then she smirked. Her man was back and shit would soon hit the fan! She placed a hand over her mouth to compose herself in a calmer state of mind, before turning to face Charles, and bringing to him his clean clothes._

"_And I want to hear the end of this atrocious gathering in the car." He asked of her, while grabbing his clothes from her hands._

* * *

_Thank you for reading this new chapter, my awesome readers._

_I love your dedication to this sequel, and believe me when I say: Fasten you seatbelts it will be a bumpy ride ;) _

_Lovely Vero. _


	7. On bed rest

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS WIFE**

Fan Fiction sequel of: "A gentleman and his mistress"

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"**On bed rest"**

* * *

"_Lean on me, Charles. Don't be this stubborn child." Elizabeth ordered him, while taking the first walking steps into the marble floor entrance of the manor, before closing the door behind them. _

"_I surely can stand on my own two feet, woman." Charles mumbled, moody, between his teeth, while feeling a dizzy spell hitting him all of a sudden. He suddenly leaned his body on a near console table, while closing his eyes._

"_Yes, of course, Charles Brownston, what am I thinking, really? You're a real Superman." Elizabeth replied, irritated, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, before raising her chin and adding. "I'll let you walk on your own then."_

"_And that is how it should be, me, walking with my own two feet." Charles replied, while taking an unsteady step toward one of the corridor, stumbling, and loosing his balance, before being catch in good time by Elizabeth's arms. _

"_Now, can we put this childish argument to rest?" Elizabeth asked him, while sliding her left arm around his waist, and leading him toward the study room, to rest._

"_Did I ever mention how stubborn you are, woman?" Charles asked her, while passing his right arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. _

"_It takes one like me to endure one like you, Charles." Elizabeth mocked him. _

"_I don't want to go to my bedroom's quarters. I was lying down in that hospital bed for way too long already." Charles groused._

"_You should be on bed rest, but we'll go into the study, for you to sit for a while." Elizabeth explained, before pushing the door, and leaning Charles toward an arm chair. "There, sit!" _

"_Yes, my lady boss!" Charles mumbled, while sitting slowly and carefully on the armchair, before taking a glance at Elizabeth. "You should sit as well; you're as white as a ghost." _

"_Don't worry about me, I am fine." Elizabeth replied, while blushing, and avoiding Charles's gaze, before dropping a blanket on Charles's legs, and taking a few walking steps toward the fire mantle._

"_The last days have taken their grips on my sanity." She tried to mock, while grabbing a box of matches and lighting up some woods. _

"_You've stayed quiet in the car, my dear. But now, I need to know, what followed the, well, for the least one can say, the marriage confession of Miss Katherine." Charles asked her._

_Elizabeth turned on herself, before sighing, closing her eyes, remembering … And finally getting back at explaining the previous events to Charles._

* * *

"_Now son, isn't it obvious?" Mikael replied, with a devious smile._

"_Shut up!" Elijah shouted, while loosing his legendary control, before pointing an accusatory finger in direction of his father. "Just shut up, Father, I did not ask you … I've asked MY wife…Mine! Katherine?" He exclaimed one last time._

_Elizabeth closed her eyes, while raising a trembling hand in front of her mouth, forbidding herself to let out a single sound, feeling a single tear rolling on her left cheek._

_Katherine swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, before raising her sight once more toward her husband, before announcing to a petrify Elijah._

"_I … Katerina Petrova…Was…. I was married to your brother…Finn." Katherine murmured, while lowering her head. _

"_Well, you certainly have a way of snatching the Mikaelson's in your netting, my dear." Mikael replied, while smirking, and adding deviously. "But, rest assure, you're not my type!" _

"_Elijah, please… Grant me a moment of your time." Finn begged, while handing a hand toward his brother. "It did not happen the way you think." _

"_My wife was married to you in the past." Elijah said, in a lower, and calmer voice than expected, while staring into the emptiness of the room. "What more is there to think, Finn?"_

_Katherine closed her eyes, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_And I say my wife, but seriously, she could still be yours to this point!" Elijah added, while pointing a hand toward his long lost brother. _

"_Master Elijah, I do believe … I mean, I think you should talk to your wife, and take time to see your son." Elizabeth suggested, while taking a glimpse at a motionless Katherine and timidly smiling to her. _

"_I don't have a wife anymore, Elizabeth." Elijah mumbled between his teeth, while turning his head toward her, before shrugging his shoulders. "The woman who's standing in front of my sight had lied to me repeatedly." _

_Katherine slowly raised her head, while drowning her teary eyes in the ones of her husband, before turning her sight toward Elizabeth, who shook her head, while feeling powerless. _

"_You're putting your anger toward a woman that is more than certainly in love with you, Elijah." Finn exclaimed, while approaching his brother's standing position._

"_Don't …" Katherine warned Finn, with a hand gesture, before swallowing a lump in her throat, passing the back of her hands on her wet cheeks, before raising her chin, and taking her first steps toward the stairs. "If there is something that I know about my … About Elijah is that he will always see what he wants to see." She added, before climbing the stairs. _

"_Master Elijah… You can't let her leave this way…" Elizabeth tried to pledge, while seeing Katherine climbed the stairs._

_Elijah shook his head in response, while staring into his father's eyes._

"_Are you happy father?" He asked, while raising his chin in a confrontational gesture, and crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_Mikael smirked, without answering his older son. _

"_If you could simply listen to me, if you could listen in which circumstances, Katerina and I, we have met." Finn tried to convince him, while grabbing Elijah's right forearm._

"_I'm actually indifferent to how you've met my …" Elijah responded, before stopping his say in the middle of his sentence, and closing his eyes. "… I mean, how you've met Katherine."_

* * *

_**The Princess ship – North Atlantic Ocean - 1494**_

"_How many days until we reach the Caribbean?" Finn asked Sylvester, his right arm man, while leaning on a sail rope, his sight lost in the scope of the Ocean._

"_Probably near a week, captain." The older pirate replied, while standing on the ship deck, beside his supreme commander. _

_Finn raised his sight toward the troublesome sky above his head._

"_I have the sixth sense that we're heading toward a big storm." He added. _

"_It seems that way." Sylvester approved, while nodding his head, before spitting his chew tobacco on the deck. _

"_Captain Finn?" A young sailor screamed._

"_Yes?" Finn asked, while raising his head to look at the sailor. _

"_We're heading straight into strong winds and a raging sea, what should we do?" The sailor asked, perched on a rope._

"_60 knots portside, let's try to avoid this bloody nuisance!" Finn shouted from the top of his lungs._

_The pirate ship pitched in all direction, with winds swelling sails. _

_Finn suddenly turned his head to his right, while feeling the first drops of water falling from the dark sky, his attention suddenly attracted by a young sailor who stumbled on his every step on the ship deck._

"_Did we take a new sailor aboard?" The captain asked Sylvester, while raising his chin in the air and narrowing his sight on the frail silhouette, both of his thumbs hooked in his leather belt. _

"_Not that I've known of, Captain Finn." Sylvester replied, while turning his own sight on the sailor. "He must have sneaked himself on the ship; do you want me to give his carcass to the hungry sharks in the sea?" He added, with laughter._

"_It won't be necessary." Finn smirked, while noticing the walking path of the sailor toward the stairs in direction of the below deck. "I'll take care of this unwanted intrusion."_

_Captain Finn followed the sea's robber in the wooden stairs, while keeping his right hand on his leather belt, on a small silver dagger. _

"_If you have any wish to live, you would certainly turn around to face me." Finn exclaimed._

_The young sailor froze all his movements and stood immobile for a few seconds, before very carefully sliding his own knife, stuck in his own belt, under his shirt, before turning on himself, and very rapidly raising his right arm in the air. Finn thwarted the attack, while pushing the young man on the wall, and positioning the dagger under the sailor's throat, and getting rid of the sailor's hat, to finally see his attacker's face, before letting free a brown, curly, long, cascade of hair on the sailor's shoulders._

"_For God sake you're a woman?" Finn exclaimed in shock._

"_And you're about to loose your manhood, if you do not remove your knife from my throat." Katherine warned, while raising her chin in the air in a confrontational gesture, before pushing the tip of the knife's blade on Finn's crotch._

* * *

"_So, if you are so indifferent to your…" Mikael started, before smirking deviously and coughing. "…concubine's past relationships, can we finally join you for a little visit in your delightful manor, son?" _

_Elijah took an additional step to reach Mikael's standing position, before drowning his sight in the one of his biological father. _

"_Where are the coffins of my remaining family?" Elijah asked, in a demanding voice._

"_Well, maybe time will tell you, Elijah." Mikael responded, while returning a smile to his son. "In the meantime, having your brother and I under the same roof, should be the best move in a prospect of a soon reunion of our entire family, would you say? Minus the awful error of your mother of course: my illegitimate son: Klaus." _

_Elijah stared at Mikael for a few more seconds, before sighing, and glaring rapidly at Finn._

"_Elizabeth, show them both to their guestrooms, until further notice from my part." Elijah ordered her. _

"_I'll help you with the suitcases." Finn murmured, while nodding and smiling to her._

"_Thank you." Elizabeth replied, grateful, while returning a timid smile. _

_Mikael rolled his eyes at Finn's demonstration of concerns toward the help staff, before walking toward the stairs. _

"_This is a smart, intelligent, move, son." He said to his older son._

"_You know what they say, father?" Elijah asked, while tilting his head._

"_Enlighten me, please?" Mikael smirked. _

_Elijah approached his father standing position in front of the stairs, before leaning his head and mouth near his right ear._

"_Keep your friends near, and your enemies even nearer." Elijah murmured, before adding with a smirk on his face. "If you wonder, you're in the second category, Mikael."_

* * *

_Katherine reached the upstairs corridor, before entering Theodore's nursery, bending her head on top of her son's crib and reaching to pick him up in her arms. He giggled with joy, while holding strands of her hair in his tiny little hands. _

"_Oh, Theodore…" She murmured, while holding him near her heart, before feeling tears filling her eyes. "You're daddy is so mad at me." She added, before hearing a low knock sound on the door._

_She turned on herself, while seeing Elizabeth timidly smiling at her, while rubbing her hands nervously together._

"_How are you holding up, Miss Katherine?" She asked, while taking a few walking steps to reach Katherine's standing position._

"_Elizabeth, I had no idea that Finn was Elijah's brother, I swear!" She tried to convince her friend. "You need to believe me?"_

"_Oh for God sake, my child, don't worry about that, I figured that much." She replied to Katherine, while caressing Theodore's head. "Master Elijah's biological father is a devil and mean man, he'll go to such extreme as destroying his own sons' life to gain point in his twisted and devious plan." _

_Katherine closed her eyes, while sighing, before kissing Theodore's forehead._

"_Seeing Finn after so many centuries, and while being under the impression that he was dead simply took me by surprise, and took my breath away in the same time. In top of everything, I've never imagined that he could be related to Elijah." She explained to Elizabeth, truthfully._

"_I know, my child." Elizabeth replied. "These past few days were hard to handle to say the least." She added, before putting a hand on her forehead, while feeling another dizzy spell hitting her. _

"_Elizabeth, are you alright?" Katherine asked, suddenly concerned. _

"_I'm fine." Elizabeth replied, while shaking her head. "Don't worry about me; you have enough on your plate already." _

"_No you're not." Katherine replied. "You're pregnant, and you need to take care of yourself, and your future child, while being on bed rest. If Charles knew…" _

"_My child, it is not my first child, and there is no rush regarding Charles's involvement in this child's life." Elizabeth replied. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid." She added with a smile. "It's just the last days that had taken the best of my strength." _

"_Yes…" Katherine nodded her head, before adding. "And it is my entire fault." _

"_Oh my sweet child, don't say that." Elizabeth replied. "You have no say in this Mikaelson family dispute for power." She added, while caressing Katherine's left cheek. "You are an amazing and strong woman. The things you had to endure the past few days would have been unbearable to any of us." _

_Katherine closed her eyes, before startling and hearing a male voice addressed itself to Elizabeth._

"_Elizabeth …" Elijah called, before asking. "Take Theodore out of this room. I would like a minute with Katherine. But try to avoid being in the presence of my father while taking care of my son." _

_Elizabeth turned her sight, while nodding her head at Elijah, as an agreement gesture, before picking the little buddle of joy from Katherine's arms. _

"_Come with me, Theodore. Aunty Elizabeth will prepare you a baby bottle in the kitchen." She said, while smiling to the child, before taking a few walking steps and reaching Elijah's standing position near the arch door._

"_You want your daddy to give you a kiss?" She asked Theodore, before raising both of her eyebrows at Elijah._

_Elijah lowered his head near the one of his son, before sweet kissing his left cheek._

"_I love you Theodore." He murmured in a low whisper, only perceivable to Elizabeth's ears._

"_Up we go, young man!" Elizabeth exclaimed, before leaving the room._

_Elijah kept the door opened, while turning his glance toward Katherine._

_Katherine swallowed a lump of nervousness in her throat, before courageously drowning her sight in the one of her husband. _

"_If you want me to leave the manor, I won't!" Katherine warned him, while raising her head as a confrontational gesture. "I won't leave Theodore, behind, I'm his mother." _

"_Tell me something Katherine?" Elijah started asking, while approaching her standing position. "Are you as much his mother that you are my bigamous wife?" He added, with pure malice in his voice._

_Katherine startled hard, before raising her right hand in the air and slapping him hard on both cheeks._

"_Go to hell, Elijah!" She exclaimed to him, while closing her fists in anger. "You are in no position of judging my past as a vampire, and all my previous relationships, and you know why?" She asked him, while pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Because when I met Finn, you were one of the reasons I had turned as one in the first place." _

_Elijah growled, while raising his right hand on his now reddish cheeks, before grabbing Katherine's forearms and pushing her forcefully on the wall behind them. He held her wrists in a firm grip of his right hand, above her head, while sliding his left hand, on her waist, on the roundness of her hips._

"_Don't touch me, Elijah … Not like this … Not to prove your manly strength to me." Katherine busted in his face. "That is certainly not what a real man would do." _

"_What do you know about real man, Katerina?" Elijah replied, in anger, while sliding his muscular chest on Katherine's, creating a range of delightful shivers in her spine, before adding. "Or, are you talking about my brother Finn, your past husband. Was he a real man in bed? Did you ever tell him that you loved him?"_

"_You're mean…" She mumbled between her teeth, while closing her eyes, forbidding him to notice her teary eyes._

"_You don't know how bad I can be, woman, especially when pushed to my limits" Elijah replied, before crashing his mouth on Katherine's._

_Katherine tried to free herself, while squirming underneath his rock solid body, and keeping her lips tied, only bringing his bad mood even more to the surface. He robbed his hands frantically on her chest, while pushing a knee between her legs. She finally succeeded to free herself, by biting hard, his bottom lips. He swore, while pushing himself away from her standing position near the wall. _

"_Damn woman!" He mumbled angrily, between his teeth, while raising his right hand to his bleeding lips. _

"_Leave me alone, Elijah!" She screamed, while putting a hand in front of herself, as a protection gesture against him._

"_Gladly…" He responded, before walking toward the exit of the nursery. "I'll sleep at the hotel tonight that will give you a chance to reconnect with you past husband." He added, before slapping the door behind him. _

_Katherine closed her eyes, while sighing loudly, putting a hand over her chest and one over her mouth, before letting herself fall on the nursery floor, and bursting into tears._

_Elijah stormed into his bedroom, before slapping this additional door behind him. _

_It is at that moment that a shadow came from a corner of the corridor, with a smirk on his face. This was exactly what Mikael had expected to happen, and he couldn't be happier about it._

* * *

_**Princess ship - 1494**_

"_I believe we've reached a deadlock, Madam." Finn murmured, while pushing the blade of his dagger on Katherine's throat, with no real intention of hurtingt the magnificent woman that stood in front of his eyes._

"_I believe we did, indeed, Captain." Katherine replied, while pushing her own knife further more on his crotch. _

"_Do you have any suggestion in this urgent manner?" Finn asked, sarcastically, while raising one of his eyebrows._

"_Well, depending if your masculinity is still essential to your present needs, Captain?" She replied, while raising her chin. _

"_Mm…Interesting point of view, I give you that." Finn replied, before adding. "Depending if your own throat is necessary to hold your pretty head on your shoulders, Madam?" _

_Katherine forbid herself to laugh, while not being able to hold a smile on her lips._

"_Any suggestions, Captain?" She asked._

"_I suggest a retaliation for now, Madam." He suggested, before adding. "And, you'll need to give me a serious explanation of your presence on my ship later." _

"_I did not hear better proposition up to date." She replied, while adding. "If you let go of your dagger, I'll let go of my knife on your …." She made a pause. ""Precious"" She replied, with a hint of humour in her tone of voice._

_Finn smirked, before lowering his dagger away from Katherine's skin._

"_Madam, I believe I've just obliged to your demand?" He told her. "It is time for you to oblige to mine."_

"_Indeed." She responded, before lowering her own knife, and suddenly closing her eyes, under a dizzy spell, before falling unconscious into Finn's arms._

"_Captain Finn! I'll give my soul to Satan!" Sylvester exclaimed, in shock, while walking down the wooden stairs of the ships. "It's a woman!" _

"_An unconscious woman, if I may add." Finn replied, while passing a hand on her forehead. "She is burning up! She got a high fever." _

"_What are we going to do?" Sylvester asked his commander, in shock. _

_Finn grabbed Katherine's pirate hat on the stairs, before hiding her long, curly hair underneath it. A female presence aboard would raise the attention of his crew. _

"_I'll bring her to my cabin, and put her under bed rest until I'll know further information on her presence aboard my ship." He added to his right hand man, before raising her unconscious body in his arms, and bringing her to his private quarters._

* * *

_**The Manor – Present time**_

_Katherine was standing in front of the window in hers and Elijah's bedroom, while passing the back of her right hand on her swollen eyes, before sniffling loudly under the uncontrollable flood of tears, feeling a presence in the room, she suddenly turned her head and noticed Charles's standing position under the arch of the opened door, with both of his arms crossed over his chest._

"_What are you doing here, Charlie?" She asked, dumfounded and in shock, before adding. "Oh my God, you should be in bed rest in the hospital." _

"_And stay away, while you're under a real tsunami of events in your life, Miss Katherine? I would miss all the fun then?" He replied, sarcastically. "Elizabeth told me everything, it seems we have company that are staying with us in the manor." Charles said, while shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't think I could stay away with those conditions. Now, come here, sweet girl. You obviously need to be comforted." He added, while opening his arms to her._

_Katherine shook her head, while drowning her sight in Charles's. She would not crack under the pressure, she would forbid herself, and she would stay strong. _

"_This moment will stay between us. You are not a weak woman, Miss Katherine." Charles added._

_She rushed into his embrace, while feeling his arms holding her tightly, before encircling his chest with her own arms, under his low murmur of protestation. "Are you in pain?" She asked him._

"_Well, considering I've been shot a couple of days ago, I think this old man is not in a so bad shape after all." He winked at her._

"_He hates me." She mumbled, while lowering her head on his chest. "He left the manor." _

"_I doubt that." Charles replied, while smiling, before adding. "He's just being his stubborn self, Miss Katherine." _

"_No Charlie, he really hates me." Katherine mumbled more, while shaking her head. _

"_Well, he is maybe a little mad, considering your past actions. For God sake, Miss Katherine, in all the men in the world, and all the past centuries, how did you manage to marry one of his brothers?" Charles asked, while caressing her hair. _

_Katherine raised her head, while drowning her eyes in Charles's and shaking her head._

"_I didn't know that Finn was his brother at that time, I swear, Charlie." She replied to Charles._

"_Well … Then he'll need to realize that, and the sooner would be the better." Charles replied, while rolling his eyes and adding. "Or God should have mercy on us!"_

* * *

_**Aesthetic chirurgical clinic – Windsor – London**_

_The visitor's footsteps on the marble floor startled the receptionist who raised her blond hair head to show her spotless smile to the wealthy client standing in front of her desk._

"_Mister Mikaelson, it's so nice to see you, again." She greeted him, while pushing with her manicured fingers, the interphone button of her sophisticated phone console. "Doctor Sanchez, Mister Mikael Mikaelson is here for you." _

"_Thank you my dear." Mikael responded, while greeting her with his most seductive smile._

_A tall, with greyish hair, middle age man walked toward Mikael's standing position, before handing his right hand to him, and nodding his head. _

"_Doctor Sanchez." Mikael greeted him, while shaking his hand, before asking. "How's our patient doing?" _

"_Mister Mikaelson, nice to see you again, and the patient is doing remarkably well, if I may add." The doctor replied, while directing Mikael, with a hand gesture, toward a narrow corridor. _

"_Is the patient well enough to leave this hospital?" Mikael enquired._

"_Absolutely, I don't see any medical reasons that would forbid the patient to leave. We've removed the bandages and the skin is healing perfectly." Doctor Sanchez replied, before adding. "The patient should be released very soon into your good hands, Mister Mikaelson." _

"_Well this is certainly music to my ears." Mikael replied, while smirking. "May I see the patient, now?" _

"_Certainly, you may." Doctor Sanchez replied, while pushing the door of a private bedroom. "I'll let you have a private moment." _

_Mikael nodded his head, before closing the door behind him and taking the first steps toward the mysterious identity. The patient turned its head toward Mikael._

"_Hello my dear." He saluted, while smiling, and lowering his head to examine the doctor's chirurgical work. "I'm speechless in front of this magnificent new face of yours; nobody could recognize the person you were before the operation." _

"_Hello Mikael." She responded, while smirking, and adding. "Thank you so much for my new makeover, it will get handy for our future plan." Elise responded, with the most devious smile plastered on her new face._

* * *

_Thank you for reading my beautiful Kalijah's readers, you are all awesome! _

_**Anonymous reviews:**_

_**Lisa: **__Thanks for your review, sweetie, and believe that it is a joy to write this story._

_**Mimz: **__Well … Thank you for missing me so much (blushing), I hope this chapter will put a smile on your lips. Thanks for the awesome review. _


	8. The good is the enemy of the best

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS WIFE**

Fan Fiction sequel of: "A gentleman and his mistress"

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"**The good is the enemy of the best"**

* * *

_Finn was standing in front of a bookshelf in Elijah's office room while holding an old book edition in his hands. He had always appreciated the pure pleasure to read, the feeling of the rigid cover on his fingers, the smell of the paper, to learn about civilization, humanity, and to forget about his own morbid existence as a vampire while drowning himself into another poetic story, he actually had that in common with his brother Elijah._

"_Find anything you like?" He heard his brother's voice asking him._

"_How did you find this edition?" Finn asked, while showing the book he was holding in his right hand._

"_I'm a man of many talents." Elijah replied to his brother, while smiling and closing the door behind him, taking a few walking steps to reach Finn's standing position, before taking the book from Finn's hands. "I was able to win this edition, at a sword tournament, from a French Duke in 1903…On the French Riviera." _

"_That is quite your style, brother…" Finn smirked at him. "… literally fighting in a combat simply to get your hands on a book." Finn added. _

"_Not a book, Finn, "The" book!" Elijah added, while replacing the book on the bookshelf, before turning his head to face his long lost brother. "It's good to see you again." _

"_Like wise, brother." Finn replied, with a timid smile._

"_As I can see, you've changed your clothes; wise idea, the pirate image is not so much in fashion these days." Elijah said, while smirking at his brother, before taking a sitting position in his desk chair and adding with a serious tone of voice. "You knew she was aboard your ship why didn't you say something to me, when I've asked you if you have seen a vampire woman wandering in the port." _

_Finn turned his sight in the one of his brother, before, nervously, passing the tip of his tongue on his dry lips._

"_I had not idea that the woman you were looking for was aboard … None!" Finn answered him, honestly, before adding. "She had infiltrated the ship as a sailor … I only knew days and days after being at sea, while reaching the Caribbean."_

"_I was so close of finding her, after two all years in her trail." Elijah mumbled, while closing his fists in anger. _

"_You were under the orders of Klaus and his incessant need of achieving his stupid sacrifice to become a hybrid; you would have destroyed the life of this poor woman." Finn exclaimed, while pointing an accusatory finger at his brother, before adding. "What am I saying; you and Klaus did destroy the life of this woman! She had lost her entire family, and she had to turn to avoid being sacrificed for the sick obsession of Klaus!"_

_Elijah jumped away from his chair, while reaching his brother's standing position, his hands placed on each side of his waist, while raising his head, and narrowing his sight on Finn._

"_Don't ever doubt my love for Katerina! I loved that woman the first second I lay my eyes on her. I wanted to find her, with the only purpose in mind of protecting her against Klaus's devil plans, and not handing her to him on a silver platter!" Elijah exclaimed, in anger to his brother._

"_Your words, Elijah … It was certainly not what she thought of you at that time." Finn replied, tit for tat, to hurt him. _

_Elijah raised his chin, while drowning his eyes in the ones of his brother, before searching deep into his soul._

"_You fell in love with her? Is it not the truth?" Elijah asked._

_Finn lowered his sight from the one of his brother, before turning on himself while facing the wall and rubbing his hands nervously together._

"_I was ... I was In search of a cure against vampirism at that time, Elijah, I had no time for frivolous human's feelings." Finn lied, before adding. "We were barely together for a short amount of time and the marriage was almost a scam, and it was only put in place for her safety. We were married, probably illegally, on an Island by a pastor that had probably not even the authority to do as such." _

_Elijah walked toward Finn's standing position, before facing him._

"_If one of us would have had human feelings inside of himself, it was you, Finn." Elijah simply said, before adding. "You took care of her at that time. I am grateful, at least for that." He thanked him. "I loved her then, I love her now, and I will love her till the end of time." Elijah added, while sighing loudly. "Stay away from "my" wife!" He warned brother, before reaching his office door and slamming the wood on its arch in a loud noise._

* * *

_**Princess ship – 1494**_

_Katerina moaned in her semi-state of sleep, while shifting her body from right to left on the pillow placed underneath her head, suddenly feeling herself being restrained with her arms stretched above her head, her wrists attached to a solid rope to an iron bed. She slowly opened her eyelids, under a blurry vision, before noticing the captain of the ship that was sitting on a chair with his legs and boots elevated on a wooden table. _

"_I thought you would never wake up, woman?" He simply said, while cutting a green apple with his dagger, the tip of the blade bringing the juicy piece to his mouth, before crunching in it with delight. _

_Katerina opened her eyes widely, while scattering the ship room, and pulling on her wrists to free herself from the rope, but without succeeding._

"_You'll hurt your pretty delicate skin that way." Finn warned her, while eating another piece of the apple._

"_I'm not one who's enjoying to be kept captive, captain?" Katerina replied, while raising her chin at him. _

_Finn raised his sigh at her, while rising on his legs, sliding his dagger in his leather belt, eating the last piece of the fruit, before throwing its core in a silver plate, dragging the chair near the bed, and taking a new sitting position beside Katerina's lying one, with his legs elevated on the bed. _

"_You're lying, alive, in my bed, my lady, after you had illegally infiltrated yourself aboard my ship. I would think myself lucky if I was you."__ Finn told her, while narrowing his sight on her. _

_Katerina swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, while keeping her sight in his. _

"_Why did you bring me to your private quarters?" She asked more, her chest rising with each of her shortness of breaths. _

"_You're aboard a pirate ship, full of … let me say it in the most respectful way … unmannerly men; if your presence is known you could easily…" He started explaining, before smiling viciously, passing the tip of his tongue on his bottom lip, lowering his legs on the wooden floor, rising on his feet and approaching her lying position. "…attract the attention of a few of them that had no recognition…" He continued, while slowly sliding his right hand's fingers along her delicate jaw line, under her chin on her neck, down on her neckline, where a few buttons of the man shirt she was wearing had opened on her cleavage. "…of what the delightful curves of a woman are." He continued while drowning his sight in hers, before lowering his eyes on her breasts. _

"_Are you talking about yourself, Captain?" Katerina replied, while biting the inside of her cheeks. _

_Finn lowered his upper body in top of Katerina's, his face at a near inch, while drowning his sight in hers._

"_Are you offering compensation for your intrusion on my ship, Madam?" Finn asked her, while raising one of his eyebrows, before grabbing her chin in his right hand._

_The man was not necessarily handsome or charming, but an aura of power was coming out of him, his sexy attitude was giving him points where other men would have failed miserably in attracting women in their nets. He was tall, with a strong facial structure, a beard, and dark casual brown eyes, long dark hair were falling freely on his shoulders, he reminded her of Elijah, she thought with a shiver of fear in her spine. _

"_Kill me now and end my suffering!" She mumbled angrily between her teeth, while keeping her sight in his. _

_Finn smirked, before turning a strand of her hair between his fingers._

"_But, death would be a too easy price to pay, my lady." He replied, with the biggest smirk on his lips, while winking at her. "I'll think of a more pleasurable way for me to make you pay for your stay aboard my ship." He added, before nodding his head and walking toward the wooden door of his bedroom cabin. "You'll have to pardon me, I need to leave you for some urgent manners…I suggest to you, to get some more rest, madam."_

* * *

_Elijah' Manor – Present time_

_Katherine stood in front of "their" bedroom window, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, while drowning her sight in the estate land of her "husband", lost in her past memories. She shook her head, while realizing that thinking of the past would not bring a better tomorrow, or a solution against Mikael's plans. _

"_Thinking of your ex-lover, Katherine?" She heard a masculine voice addressed itself to her._

_She closed her eyes, before turning on herself and narrowing her sight in the one of Elijah._

"_I'm surprised to see you here?" She mumbled, between her teeth. "You're not pampered enough in your five stars hotel, Elijah?" She added, slyly while feeling tears filling her eyes. She needed to retain them as much as she could, especially in front of him. "Charles is back from the hospital you know?" _

"_I know….I just needed new set of clothes." He responded, without giving his wife the time of the day, while passing the threshold of their bedroom, dropping a luxurious luggage bag on the bed, before sliding the zipper open. "I'll be out of your way in no time." He informed her, coldly, while directing his walking steps toward the walk-in closet. "I'll pass by the nursery, to see Theodore, before leaving." He added some more._

_Katherine closed her eyes and fists in anger, while feeling a wave of rage hitting her entire being all at once._

"_You want me to help you with your luggage?" She asked Elijah, while narrowing her sight on the chest dresser, both of her hands placed on each side of her waist. _

"_It's not necessary, Katherine." He answered her. _

_She smiled deviously, with angry sparks coming out of her eyes, before walking rapidly toward the dresser, pulling the first drawer, bringing it back to the bed, and dropping it's entire content in Elijah's bag, before throwing the empty drawer on the floor, and repeating the same merry-go-round with the other drawers._

"_So, you want to pack your clothes, Elijah? Well, let me help you with that?" She screamed, while throwing another drawer on the bedroom floor, with a loud noise of broken wood. _

_Elijah turned his head toward the loud noise, while frowning, before directing his walking steps at the entrance of the walk-in._

"_What in God's name, woman, what are you doing?" He exclaimed, while standing with both of his hands placed on each side of his waist. "What is this circus, of yours?"_

"_What? You don't like how I fold your designer clothes in your bag, husband?" She busted at him, while bringing the bag near the window, before sliding one panel open. "Oh, sorry, I've said "husband" but I guess you're not acting much like one these days." _

"_Katherine, stop this you're acting like a child!" Elijah warned her, with a higher tone of voice._

"_Or what… You'll leave me and your son alone in this house, while letting us being persecuted by your father?" She shouted more, before throwing the luggage bag by the window. "There, the luggage is already outside." She informed Elijah, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, and smirking viciously. _

_Elijah stayed motionless, while narrowing his angry sight on Katherine, before slowly walking to reach her standing position._

"_You're in need of male companionship, Katerina?" he asked her. "Your bed sheets are cold at night?"_

_Katherine startled at his insult, before raising her sight in his._

"_You're offering?" She responded, tit for tat, while raising her chin, and taking a few backward walking steps toward the wall, behind her back._

"_Maybe my brother is more what you're looking for in that area of expertise these days?" He answered to her, nastily._

_The sound of her right hand slapping his left cheek echoed loudly in the bedroom. _

"_Bastard…" Katherine exclaimed loudly, while pointing the open bedroom door. "Leave! Don't ever come back, you hear me. Me and Theodore, we'll manage fine without you!" She shouted to him, while feeling the tears rolling on her cheeks._

_Elijah stood still in front of his wife, while closing his fists and biting the inside of his cheeks. _

"_Be careful for what you are wishing for, wife." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, before grabbing her wrists, forcefully, and pulling her in his arms. _

"_Let go of me, Elijah." She ordered him, while trying to free herself with strong kicks of her legs and arms._

_Elijah pushed Katherine's body on the wall, before raising her arms above her head, and holding her wrists in a firm grip of his hands. _

"_You could give me a last one for the route, wife?" He mocked her, before crashing his mouth on hers. _

_Katerina tried to squirm herself away from his embrace, while keeping her lips tightly closed together, before moaning loudly under the insistent caresses of his tongue on her trembling lips, letting her body relax and slowly returning his kisses._

_He growled his satisfaction, releasing the grip on her wrists, slowly sliding his hands on her arms, before frantically rubbing them on her body, cupping her breasts, his lips sliding on the left side of her neck, under her shortness of breaths, her own hands sliding in the base of his neck while pushing his head in a nearer proximity of her burning skin, her eyes kept closed under the intense feelings of his caresses._

_He suddenly pushed himself away from her, while passing a quick hand through his tangled hair, his muscular chest rising under this powerful need of having his wife in his arms._

"_Elijah…" She murmured, while keeping her sight in his. _

"_I can't …" He whispered back to her, before shaking his head, turning on his heels, and storming out of the bedroom._

_Katherine raised a hand over her mouth, before closing her eyes, under a torrent of tears._

* * *

_Charles was standing, alone, in the parlour room, his arms crossed over his chest, while watching, very closely, a bunch of clothes flying freely into air from the second floor to the exterior ground, with the sound of a leather luggage hitting the gravel in front of his eyes and window._

_Elizabeth entered the room, before closing the door silently, behind her, and approaching the man she had fell in love with._

"_What are you doing up stubborn man?" She asked him, with a lot of concerns in her voice. "You should be resting, Charles?" _

_Charles turned his head, before smiling to her._

"_I am actually watching the raining clothes season, my dear Elizabeth." He mocked, while looking at Elijah's clothes scattered in front of the Manor. "That is reminding me when Miss Katherine had turned his clothes pink, at her arrival at the Manor, you remember?"_

"_Who could forget? She had put Master Elijah in such an angry mood that day." Elizabeth sighed, while smiling and taking a few walking steps to reach Charles's standing position near the window. "But, just now … We could also hear them arguing from upstairs. What is happening to them, Charles, to this manor? What is this mad man doing to this house?" _

_Charles brought Elizabeth in the comfort of his arms, before raising her chin up, sliding his lips on her forehead, before slowly lowering them to kiss her lips._

"_We won't let Elijah's biological father ruin our life." He promised her. "And don't worry … When these two fight, it's actually a good sign." Charles comforted her, while wrapping his arms tightly around Elizabeth's shaking body, before caressing her hairs._

"_I don't understand why Master Elijah felt the need to leave the Manor, Miss Katherine and his new son, Theodore. Especially, while leaving them alone with his father and his brother Finn?" She asked more._

"_I'm still asking myself the same question, my dear, and I will get to the bottom of this, I'll have a serious explanation with him about his present actions." Charles mumbled, angrily, while sliding strands of Elizabeth's hair behind her ears, before raising his right hand back to her forehead. "You're burning up, Elizabeth?" _

"_What?" She asked, while raising her own hand on her skin. "Oh, don't worry … I used to burn this same way when I was expecting …" She started explaining, before blushing, and holding her peace._

"_When you were expecting, what, my dear?" Charles asked her, while raising one of his eyebrows, in suspicion._

"_Nothing…I'm just babbling." She responded, while shaking her head, detaching herself from Charles's embrace, before hearing a discreet cough behind them. _

"_Pardon my intrusion in the middle of this … Well, how may I put it … Intimate moment between staff members?" Mikael snapped, while entering the parlour room and narrowing his sight on Elizabeth. "I was hoping for a nice cup of tea, or is it too much asking from the help?"_

_Charles raised his chin at the intruder, while closing his fists in anger and taking his first walking steps toward Mikael._

"_No…" Elizabeth murmured, while retaining Charles, with a firm grip of her right hand on his arm. "It's not the time, nor the place." She added, before raising her head and start walking toward the exit of the room. "I'll prepare a cup of tea for you, Mister Mikaelson." She added, politely, while passing by Mikael._

"_Sugar and a drop of milk would be lovely." Mikael replied, while seeing Elizabeth close the door behind her. "Charming lady..." He added, with a wicked smile plastered on his face, while slowly reaching his enemy's standing position. "My, my … What we have here?" He mocked, while taking a glimpse at the outdoor décor through the window. "Newlyweds' quarrel, I suppose?"_

_Charles kept silent with his chin raised, and sight lost in the outdoor view._

"_You seem to have recovered quite nicely, Charles...From the gun shot, that is." Mikael added, maliciously, before taking a sitting place in one of the armchairs, while grabbing the newspaper in his hands. "You should be able to regain your position as the butler in chief in no time now." _

"_Opposed to regaining my faithful position as Elijah's father I suppose?" Charles replied, slyly._

_Mikael startled, before frowning and staring at Charles's back._

"_About that, mon ami…" He added, with a part of his sentence spoken in French. "It was certainly courteous of you to fill "my" position in the past years, but now that I am back as the patriarch of this family, there's actually no need for you to fill those shoes anymore. Therefore, you can actually, simply act as the butler, and be paid for your services." _

"_I'll say it once, and one time only." Charles replied, calmly. "You harm "my son" or "my daughter" in a near future; and I'll make sure to find a way to rid the earth of your carcass." He warned the Mikaelson "patriarch", while turning on himself and facing Mikael. "I hope I was clear, Mon ami?" He added, before walking toward the exit of the parlour room. _

"_Crystal clear … Oh, but by the way, Charles?" Mikael called, with a devious smile on his lips. "I hope it will be possible for me to bring a new servant in this Manor?" _

_Charles hold his walking pace for a short while, before turning on himself and facing Mikael._

"_There are plenty of maids in this manor for your sententious needs and snobby attitude." Charles replied._

"_Yes, I am aware of that fact, but considering the health factor of Elizabeth at this moment, I thought that you should already look for a replacement?" Mikael smirked even more._

"_You're a sick and vicious man to wish sickness on others, Elizabeth is perfectly fine, and she is only tired because of your mind game and vicious plan against the people of this manor!" Charles exclaimed, while pointing an accusatory finger at Mikael._

"_Oh, my bad, my friend, I seriously thought that you were already aware of her condition?" Mikael said, while putting his right hand over his chest, as a false apology gesture._

_Charles took a few walking steps to reach the vain man's sitting position. _

"_If you have something to say, just say it, or don't waste my precious time." He warned him. _

"_Well… Maybe it's actually not my place to say anything, it's actually a delicate and personal subject, and considering that my "son" and daughter-in-law are aware of her condition, and that you are not, it wouldn't feel right for me to inform you of her this said condition after all." Mikael mocked, while rising on his two legs, before throwing the newspapers on a near coffee table. "But…" He informed, while smiling maliciously, and walking toward Charles's standing position, before sliding his right hand in top of Charles's left shoulder. "Maybe your wish to become a father could finally come true with someone else than my son." Mikael added, with a small laugh, before leaving Charles standing motionless, speechless and in shock in the middle of the parlour room._

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter my beautiful Kalijah readers._

_Now as for my personal TVD feeling: Hooray for Katherine's return, finally! _

_I hope you enjoyed this one, with its twist and turn, more to come, in the following ones, as always (winking at all of you). As for Elijah's behaviour, give it time, you'll understand soon enough ;)_

_**Response to anonymous reviews**__**:**_

_**Mimz: **__Thank you for your kind words and review, sweetie, always a joy to read you._

_**Guest1:**__ who told me that he/she liked my story: Thanks so much._

_**Guest2:**__ who mentioned that she was waiting for an update and that it had been days/weeks already: Sweetie, unfortunately, I have a private life that takes my time also and I am writing three stories at the moment, so I take my time to think carefully about the plots and the characters interactions. I'll never rush a chapter, because I have too much respect in my writing abilities and my readers. This said, be patient, it will always come your way eventually. But, it is a joy to see that you love so much that story, to tell me that you are actually missing it so much, thank you!_


	9. The king is dead, long life to the king!

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS WIFE**

Fan Fiction sequel of: "A gentleman and his mistress"

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"**The king is dead…Long life to the king!"**

* * *

_**Previously on: A gentleman and his mistress…**_

_Charles took a few walking steps to reach the vain man's sitting position. _

"_If you have something to say, just say it, or don't waste my precious time." He warned him. _

"_Well… Maybe it's actually not my place to say anything, it's actually a delicate and personal subject, and considering that my "son" and daughter-in-law are aware of her condition, and that you are not, it wouldn't feel right for me to inform you of her this said condition after all." Mikael mocked, while rising on his two legs, before throwing the newspapers on a near coffee table. "But…" He informed, while smiling maliciously, and walking toward Charles's standing position, before sliding his right hand in top of Charles's left shoulder. "Maybe your wish to become a father could finally come true with someone else than my son." Mikael added, with a small laugh, before leaving Charles standing motionless, speechless, and in shock in the middle of the parlor room._

* * *

_Katherine suddenly turned her head, while sensing a presence standing underneath the threshold of the nursery. Theodore giggled in his cradle, while grabbing the fingers of his adoptive mother with all the strength he had in his little hands._

"_Oh Charlie, you've scared me. I did not hear you come." Katherine exclaimed, while smiling timidly to her friend. Her eyes still swollen after the hours of crying over her jerk of husband. "I'm watching Theodore very closely while Mikael is present in the manor." She added, while addressing a maternal smile to her adoptive son. "I don't trust the sudden good will of my father in law."_

"_You shouldn't trust that man." Charles responded, toneless, while closing the door on its arch, before standing straight as an "I", his stare narrowed on Katherine, with his hands firmly placed in his pants pockets._

"_What's with you, Charlie poo poo?" Katherine asked, with a smile twisting the left corner of her lips, before taking a few steps to reach Charles, and suddenly losing the grin on her lips. "Did something happen? Mikael threat you? I'll find a way to kill him, if he ever raises his hands on you." She mumbled, angrily, while closing her fists._

"_Please, stop calling me this stupid nickname of yours." He replied, while frowning, and fuming his anger, before taking a few walking steps to reach the nursery window. He lost his sight in the exterior garden, where spring was starting to show its beautiful colours, with rows of tulips blooming all over the grass._

"_What happened? Charlie? Talk to me, please? Is it Elizabeth?" Katherine asked, in her worried state of mind, while reaching his standing position and gently grabbing his right forearm._

_Charles pulled his arm away from her grip, irritated, while sighing loudly._

"_What can I do to help?" Katherine repeated, while pacing back and forth in front of Theodore's crib. She had never seen Charles Brownston acting so detached and indifferent before. "You are not acting like your usual self, Charlie, so I know that shit is about to hit the fan."_

"_Actually, Miss Katherine…" Charles replied, sarcastically. "Shit has already hit this manor in more ways than one. You're just not aware of it, yet." He added, before continuing. "And yes, you could help me." _

"_Anything, please talk to me?" Katherine added, while rubbing nervously her hands together._

"_In about nine months I figure that Theodore would be a toddler, and therefore would not sleep in his crib anymore." Charles slowly explained, while putting emphasize on each syllable, each word, before turning on himself and drowning his sight in Katherine's. "Therefore, would it be possible for me to borrow it for my own child, who should be born in about the same time?" He added, with loads of resentment in his voice._

_Katherine lost all the colours in her cheeks, while feeling her members liquefy from the sudden loss of borrowed blood running in her veins. _

"_I think it would actually be the least you could do." He added, while raising his chin, and blurry vision in hers. "It's what a friend is for, don't you think, Miss Katherine?" _

"_Oh God, You know..." She managed to mumbled, still in shock, while raising a hand in front of her chest. "You know about Elizabeth pregnancy…Who told you?" She asked him._

"_Let just say that it was certainly not you, even if apparently you were already aware of Elizabeth's condition." Charles responded, while standing emotionless in front of her sight._

"_Mikael…" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth. "Son of a bitch, what gave him the right to interfere in the life of this manor?" _

"_And what gave you the right to keep this information from me, Miss Katherine?" Charles busted in anger, while pointing a finger at her._

"_It was not mine to give, Charlie." Katherine responded to him, before turning he sight toward Theodore who was suddenly crying his lungs out._

"_But it was yours to be there for me while I was learning this ludicrous news." Charles yelled more, while sighing loudly._

"_It's not ludicrous news, Charles. It is the kind of news that you should share with Elizabeth, please, go talk to her." Katherine begged him to do, while trying to calm Theodore._

"_Like you've talk to me about this pregnancy?" Charles exclaimed more._

"_You just had been shot. We rushed you to the hospital to find Elizabeth nervously anticipating the news about your serious condition, and in the middle of the night she suddenly collapsed in front of me and Elijah. And, we were worried about her state of health and we asked for a doctor to check her out, and in the mix of it all, she learned that she was pregnant. She was so afraid of you reaction … It was not intended, Charles." Katherine tried to explain to him, while raising a tormented and tearful Theodore in her arms. _

"_Do you really see me as a father figure, Miss Katherine?" Charles asked, while pacing back and forth in the nursery, his closed fists on each side of his waist. _

"_I know how difficult this must be for you, Charlie, but you need to take a step back." Katherine asked, while rocking Theodore in her arms to calm him down._

"_Difficult?" Charles exclaimed, with a gesture of his arms. "I'm fifty height years old, Miss Katherine. I certainly have no need to start a family at that age." _

"_You look forty five, and very handsome, if this help?" She tried humor, to calm Charles down, while shrugging her shoulders. _

"_Please, keep on this path. You're obviously making things better, Miss Katherine." He busted some more, while shaking his head in disbelief. _

_She finally managed to calm Theodore down, before laying the young child back in his crib._

"_You think I've accepted to be a vampire mother, Charles?" She told him, while walking to reach his standing position. "You think that I was expecting to marry Elijah, and to live in this manor? Nothing happened like I was expecting it to happen. And it still doesn't. And it threw me the biggest ball in my face, Charles. But, I'm a kick ass stubborn woman, and I won't back down while life throws surprises at me, being good or bad ones… And I know that you're the same stubborn and strong person that I am. Not even several bullets in your chest could kill you. And this news will not kill you either. If you take two minutes to think about it, it is not such a bad one, Charles." _

_Charles stared at Katherine for a few seconds, before lowering his sight and shaking his head._

"_When did you become this wise person, Miss Katherine?" He asked of her._

"_I know you're mad at me, Charles, but you're my only friend, and, my hands were tight when Elizabeth required of me to stay silent. It was her call in this, not mine." Katherine explained more._

"_Since when, are you even able to even keep a secret of this amplitude?" Charles asked, dumfounded, while gesturing with his arms. _

"_Since I love you both so much …" She responded, while closing her eyes, hands joined together, tears filling her eyelids._

_Charles sighed while narrowing his sight on Katherine, before taking a few walking steps to reach her standing position._

_She slowly reopened her eyelids while drowning her teary eyes in his. _

"_Please forgive me?" She asked, truthfully. _

_Charles pulled her into a hug, before kissing her forehead, and keeping still for a few minutes._

"_He's pulling away from me, from us, Charles … We're losing him…" Katherine mumbled, while thinking of Elijah's behavior and shivering from fear. _

"_It will be ok, Miss Katherine." Charles responded, while slowly detaching himself from their embrace, turning on his heels to reach the nursery's door._

"_Be gentle on her, Charlie … Elizabeth, I mean… She deeply cares for you." She added. _

_Charles nodded his head to Katherine, before closing the door of the nursery behind him._

* * *

"_Miss Elizabeth, I think I should start planting new flowers seeds, spring it's definitely announcing his earliest colors this year." Gardie exclaimed, while helping the maid in chief removing the weeds, kneeled by hers side in the garden._

"_It is certainly a gorgeous day." Elizabeth replied to the young man, while passing the back of her right hand on her sweaty forehead. "And such a hot one too for this beginning of season, don't you think, Gardie?" _

"_It certainly is, Miss Elizabeth…You seem to be disturbed and bothered by this heat, and maybe you should take a break, and go rest inside the Manor while I'll keep working on this task." Gardie suggested._

"_None sense, the fresh air is good for me and it's giving me a chance to get out of the Manor." She responded, while sighing loudly._

"_Miss Elizabeth…" Garlie whispered. "Between us, all the Manor staff would sincerely throw Mister Mikaelson, the patriarch, out of the manor only if it was possible?"_

"_Unfortunately, for once I can't blame them." Elizabeth sighed more. "His presence is not wanted or needed in our walls." _

"_Do you know when Mister Elijah will be back? Is Miss Katherine and him in a dispute over his father?" Gardie asked, with concerns._

"_I'm not entirely sure, Gardie." She replied, while shaking her head, defeated._

"_What are you doing under the sun and this heat?" They both heard a strong English voice warned Elizabeth._

"_Oh, Mister Charles, we did not hear you come." Gardie greeted him, while rising on his two legs. "We're preparing the flowers garden." _

"_Could you leave us alone for a moment, please?" Charles ordered him, while narrowing his sight on Elizabeth._

"_Certainly, Mister Charles…I'll go watered the shrubs near on the Veranda." Gardie replied, awkwardly, while whistling to Max, the dog, under its bark of happiness. "Come Max!" He added, while leaving them face to face._

"_Charles, you seem worried, did something happen?" Elizabeth asked, while grabbing his left forearm._

"_You shouldn't expose yourself like this." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while taking her hands in his, and dragging her toward the Manor._

"_But…. I'm fine! What is with you today?" She asked, surprised. _

_Charles suddenly stopped his pace, while letting go of his grip on her hand, and starting to pace back and forth on the ground. _

"_I don't know; why don't you tell me, Elizabeth? How's your health these days?" He asked, while frowning, holding his pace, before drowning his sight in hers._

"_I … I don't know what you're asking?" She sighed, while raising a shaking hand over her chest. "I'm … fine."_

"_I think you perfectly know what I am talking about, my dear" He added, while biting the inside of his cheeks._

_Elizabeth startled at his saying, breathless, before losing all the colors on her cheeks. _

"_Who told you?" She asked, while swallowing a lump in her throat._

"_Is it really that important?" He asked, while shrugging his shoulders, before adding with a sigh. "It wasn't Miss Katherine." _

"_I don't know what to say…" She started explaining, before being interrupted. _

"_Were you even considering telling me one day? Or was it your intention to pass it to another's man shoulders?" Charles asked her, slyly. _

"_I can't even believe you're asking me this?" She frowned, in anger, before turning her back at him, while sighing loudly, with tears filling her eyes. "When did you learn?" _

"_Couple of hours ago…" He replied, while sliding his hands in his pants pockets._

"_Well… My present pregnancy is certainly not of your concerns, Charles." She added, while raising her chin, and rubbing her hands together, while still turning her back at him. "I don't expect you to take any responsibility in this. I was able to raise children all by myself; it is not this additional one that will change anything." _

_Charles grunted his anger, before reaching Elizabeth standing position and turning her body around to make her face him. _

"_Who do you think I am, woman?" He busted into her face, while grabbing both of Elizabeth's upper arms. "Do you think I am a man without honor or decency left in him to fulfil his obligation as a father?" _

"_Obligation… Decency … Honor? All the words I was waiting to hear from you, Charles." Elizabeth mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture._

"_I'm sorry…" They suddenly heard Gardie's voice, before simultaneously turning their heads to look at the gardener who was stumbling his feet on the ground. "There seems to be trouble inside the manor with Mister Mikaelson, the father, and Miss Katherine." _

_Charles and Elizabeth turned their stares back at each other, before rushing their walking steps toward the manor, behind Gardie's heels and Max's barking._

* * *

_Katherine walked down the steps of the main stair toward the entrance door of the manor. She needed to clear her mind; she needed to leave this ivory tower only for a few hours. And the only way to escape that she could find, was actually a ride on Rosemary's back. _

"_Going somewhere, my dear?" Katherine heard the demoniac voice of her father in law asking her, while seeing him passing the threshold of the parlor room, both of his hands placed in his trousers pockets._

"_That is not of your damn business, daddy dearest, and don't you have other children to bother, Mikael?" She responded to him, while sliding her hands in her riding leather gloves. "Oh right, you don't! The majority of them are placed in boxes, aren't they?" She replied, slyly, to him, while smirking. _

"_A sharp tongue as always, my dear… You are certainly a true doppelganger at its best!" He snapped, with a demoniac smile plastered on his lips. "So, how many more days you think you'll stay in this house while still being married to my oldest, before being served with the divorce papers, a month maybe… maybe less?" He murmured to her, while bending his head near Katherine's._

_She froze her movements while swallowing a lump in her throat._

"_How many days do you think you have left before one of your children will find a way to kill you for good?" She replied, sparks of fire coming out of her eyes. "For the first time, in my entire vampire life, I am actually siding with your delightful stepson, Niklaus." She added, despitefully. _

"_You are my dear?" Mikael replied, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, before adding. "Well, that is certainly interesting…Were you also siding with "Niklaus", my wife's bastard child, when he ordered my son Elijah to massacred you entire family back in 1492, or did you forget all about that part of your human life?" He, harshly, asked her._

"_It's enough!" Charles yelled, while reaching the entrance hall of the manor, with Elizabeth and Max following closely. "You'll respect, Miss Katherine, under this roof, or I swear you'll have to answer to me." _

"_And since when should I take orders from the help, my dear Charles?" Mikael asked, while turning his head and raising his chin as a confrontational gesture._

"_Perhaps, you can't take orders from him, but you'll have to take orders from me, while staying as a guest in the house of my husband." Katherine replied, while narrowing her sight on her father in law._

"_Very well..." Mikael frowned. "I'll do as you wish, my dear, for the time being, that is." He replied, while smirking, before titling his head to the left and adding. "And as I can see since my arrival, the helping staffs in this manor are obviously unqualified." _

"_If you are not satisfied with them, you can always leave." Katherine replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest. _

"_And missing the extraordinary opportunity to get close to my new daughter in law? "Vous n'y pensez pas ma chère"? " He added in French. "No, actually I took the very wise decision to bring my own governess in the manor. Come my dear, let me present you. This is Eleanor, my personal maid." _

_A very tall, thin, strict and ordinary, young woman slowly walked from the parlor room to the entrance of the manor, while pushing her head between her shoulders, her sight kept on the marble floor. Her black long hair were styled in a very severe bun, with a very large pair of frame glasses placed on the tip of her nose, she was wearing a black and white maid uniform, with flat, unflattering, pair of shoes._

"_Madam…" She saluted Katherine, shyly, while making a reverence and nodding her head in respect. _

"_Who give you the right to bring your own staff in here?" Katherine asked Mikael, her closed fists placed on each side of her waist._

"_Well, I can't certainly stay in this helpless position for long, while being a guest inside the house of my oldest? Aren't I?" He replied to her. _

"_Miss Katherine, maybe this is actually a good idea, after all?" Elizabeth said, while nodding her head to Katherine._

"_Ah finally, I can hear the voice of reason." Mikael exclaimed, while bending his upper body in front of Elizabeth's sight. "Thank you my dear Elizabeth, and how's the pregnancy by the way?" _

"_Could you leave Elizabeth out of your devil plans?" Charles mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. _

"_How lovely, the concerned father is actually protecting his soon to be child." Mikael added, while clapping in his hands. "This said, if you are actually the father of this child, of course."_

_Max slowly approached Eleanor's standing position, before starting to growl and bark at the same time. _

"_What is wrong with this despicable attitude of this animal?" Mikael exclaimed, while taking a step away from the dog. _

"_Are you talking about you, Mikael? I've heard it's actually your true nature." Katherine mocked him. _

_Eleanor stepped several walking steps away from the dog, while raising a hand over her trembling chest._

"_Come with me, Max!" Elizabeth whistled the dog, before grabbing its collar. "I'll bring Max outside into the garden." She added to Katherine. _

"_I'll show the way to your personal quarter." Charles said, very reluctantly, to the new maid, while inviting her to follow his walking steps into the corridor leading downstairs, to the staff quarter._

"_Thank you." She simply responded, while nodding her head in respect, before grabbing a small suitcase placed at her feet. _

"_If I was you, my dear…" Mikael started, while talking an additional walking step to reach Katherine's standing position. "I would start packing my suitcases and the ones of your bastard son." _

_Katherine frowned, while feeling tears filling her eyes, she opened the front door, before rushing outside on a slamming noise of its panel._

* * *

_Katherine caressed Rosemary's lustrous robe, before closing her eyes, under the neighing of the horse. _

"_I know, I have forgotten to bring you an apple today. Where are my manners, my beautiful Rosemary?" She murmured to Elijah's house. _

"_Can I accompany you?" She heard a deep masculine voice asked her._

_Katherine turned her head, before glancing at Finn's presence. He was standing at the entrance of the stalls._

"_That depends if you can catch me?" She answered him, before climbing on the back of the horse, and started galloping._

_Finn smirked, while watching her gallop toward the horizon, before rushing into one of the stall, to dress one of his brother's horses with its own leather saddle._

* * *

_**Princess ship – 1494**_

"_Madam" Finn saluted, while nodding his head in respect and passing under the threshold of the wooden door of his private quarter aboard the Princess ship, before lowering his head and upper body to avoid the projectile thrown at him. "Now this isn't certainly a nice way to welcome a captain to his private quarter, my lady?"_

"_Go to hell!" Katherine responded, before slowly limping her way through the cabin. She had been left alone in his cabin for days without any blood, and she was slowly mummifying. _

"_You don't look too good?" Finn addressed itself to her, with a smirk placed on his lips, before taking a sitting position at the table. "At least, I had the courteous manner to release the rope that was tying you to the bed." _

"_You bastard…" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth. "I'm dying."_

"_I've been called worst, and you have a good day in front of you before dying." He shook his head, before slowly dropping a silver cup on the table. "Maybe this could be of interest to you?" He demanded, while raising one of his eyebrows, both of his legs and feet lifted on the table. _

_Katherine raised her chin, while trying to see the content of the silver cup, but from her present remote position, she was unable to do it. She limped slowly toward the table._

"_Come my dear, it's for you." Finn added, before pushing the cup toward her. _

_She finally grabbed it with both hands, while lowering her sight to see the content of the cup, with a sigh of relief, before gulping the red elixir with delightful pleasure. She lowered the cup on the table, sweeping the drops of blood from her mouth, with her right hand, before raising her sight in the one of the ship's captain._

"_How did you know?" She asked him, in a low murmur._

"_You don't show an old monkey how to do new trick, my lady, it comes quite naturally." He responded to her, before rising on his feet, and walking slowly toward her standing position on the other side of the rounded table._

"_Firstly…" He murmured the word, near her left ear. "There was the lack of heart beats in my ears, while standing at a closed proximity of you." He continued, while grabbing her left wrist, and gently pushing his finger on the silent vein, while surprisingly creating a range of shivers in Katherine's spine. "Then there was the body of one of my slave discovered in the ship hold, with two symmetrical holes on the right side of his neck." He added to her, while facing her, his sight drowned in Katherine's. "Thirdly, there was the high fever you had caught for several days, caused by drinking the blood of a cholera victim." _

"_An old monkey as I can see?" Katherine replied, while narrowing her sight in his._

"_Very old one…" He, sarcastically, replied to her._

"_What are you gaining by being a vampire captain aboard a pirate's ship?" Katherine asked him, while crossing her arms over her chest._

"_And why can't I be one, my lady?" He asked her, while shrugging his shoulders. "Call it boredom, or call it the chance to be the most fear captain of all Oceans." _

"_I doubt that is the real reason?" She replied, while raising her chin at him._

"_You tell me your reason to be aboard my ship, and I'll tell you mine" Finn replied, while lowering his head near Katherine's._

"_I don't bargain easily." Katherine replied._

"_How interesting, either do I bargain, madam." He added, while turning on his heels. "I would cling myself solidly to the bed if I was you. We're heading once again toward a big storm." _

"_Are you going to keep me locked up in this cabin, crossing the oceans?" Katherine mumbled, angrily, between her teeth. _

_Finn held his walking pace, before turning on himself, and facing her. _

"_Count your blessing, madam … I did not throw your beautiful body overboard …. Either offered your beautiful charms to my crew on board …Yet!" He added, with a devious smile, before locking the door behind him._

* * *

_**Present time**_

"_Oh…Oh…Oh…O.k., slow down, Rosemary!" Katherine yelled at the horse, while getting off the saddle, before stroking the horse's lustrous side. "Good girl." She added, hooking the bridle to a branch tree._

_She took a few walking steps to reach the lake shore, before sitting on top of a big rock, hearing the pending gallop noise behind her back. _

"_You were quicker on your feet, or on your horse, back in 1494." She heard Finn yelled at her, before hearing his footsteps on the ground approaching her sitting position._

"_I was not a wife and a mother back then." She responded, while raising her sight to take a glance at him. _

"_That you weren't." Finn replied, with a smile on his lips._

"_I thought you were dead." She whispered, while staring at the water in front of her sight._

"_In a way I was." He replied to her, while taking a sitting position by her side, before throwing little rocks on the surface of the lac. _

"_It truly and deeply hurt me when I've heard that you had disappeared and was presume dead." She whispered, while bending her head. _

"_And yet you couldn't stand my presence by your side when I was alive." Finn mocked, while turning his sight toward hers._

"_True, you were even worse than Jack Sparrow." She giggled. _

"_Who's this Jack Sparrow?" Finn asked her, dumfounded._

_Katherine laughed some more, before shaking her head._

"_Never mind, you have …" She started explaining before being cut in the middle of her sentence._

"…_Many centuries to catch on." He finished her sentence. "I realize that." _

"_Yes, you do." She simply replied._

"_The first thought I had when I reopened my eyes after being locked up in a coffin for so many centuries…was you, Katherine." He admitted, without shame. "It was only you."_

_Katherine turned her head toward him, before blushing, and raising herself suddenly on her feet. _

"_It was a long time ago, Finn, and we were in need of companionship at that time, nothing more." She explained to him. _

"_I think it was more than that." Finn replied, while strengthening himself in a standing position._

"_There were only two thoughts in your head at that time: ending your vampire life or becoming a human again." Katherine said, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Yes, there were two thoughts in my head: Ending my vampire life or becoming a human again. But there was also a deep feeling infiltrating my heart… the feeling of falling in love with you, Katherine. After knowing you, my all vampire life changed." Finn tried to explain. "You wanted the same things that I wanted." _

"_What I wanted at that time was to have never turned as a vampire, I give you that … I recognized the same turmoil in your eyes that I was feeling in the deepness of my soul, especially after losing all of my family, Finn." She turned on herself, before facing him. "But, it was too late." She added, in a murmur._

"_I fell in love with you." Finn added._

"_You fell in love with the idea of me. I was a way out away from your suicidal mission." She replied, with tears filling your eyes._

"_You were more than that … You meant more to me … You gave me "hope" for a better future." Finn admitted._

"_Did you know who I was when you find me on the Princess ship?" She asked._

"_Not at first, it's only with passing days at sea that I've put the pieces together, that I'd finally realized that you were the same woman that my brothers were trying to locate." Finn explained. "I had no idea that you were a mean to an end for Niklaus's sick plan of a sacrifice. I was the black sheep of the family who never accepted his vampire condition. Please, believe me, Katherine?"_

_Katherine raised her blurry vision at him, before nodding her head._

"_I do believe you, Finn." She simply replied, while nodding her head._

"_I still want you…I'll always want you." He murmured._

"_I'm married to your brother." She replied, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat._

"_Elijah is a good man, but he's driven by his need of power, Katerina, sooner or later, you'll discover his weakness. You'll always be second on his list of priorities." Finn replied to her. "But, If …If we take this opportunity that life is giving to us to start new, and to ran away together, who knows what it could bring to us?" _

_Katherine starred into his eyes for a few more seconds._

"_I love him deeply." She simply admitted._

_Finn startled, before lowering his head, and sighing loudly._

"_And me? Did you ever felt something for me?" He asked her._

_Katherine blushed, before lowering her sight away from his insistent gaze._

"_It was a long time ago, and it lasted about a minute." She replied to Finn._

_Finn approached her, before lowering his head near Katherine's and closing his eyes._

"_But it was a minute that changed your life forever." He whispered, while slowly reopening his eyes before staring deeply into hers. _

_He slowly detached himself of her proximity, before reaching his horse, and leaving Katherine motionless near the lake._

* * *

_Eleanor, Mikael's new dedicated maid, entered her private quarter, while closing the bedroom door behind her back, after her first day of work at Master Elijah Mikaelson's manor. She slowly directed her walking steps toward the small wooden desk placed beside the small bed, and in front of a small window. _

_She got rid of her unflattering glasses, pulled away the clips from her severe bun, while letting her long, dark hair cascading on her shoulders, before opening the front buttons of her uniform._

_She reached the bedroom window, before sliding the curtain on the right side of the glasses, and taking a glimpse at the colorful sunset in front of her sight._

"_Welcome back to your home." She greeted herself, before adding. "I'm back Elijah… your "__**Elise"**__ is finally back where she belongs, at your side." She said out loud, with a devious smile illuminating her new face._

* * *

_With the added stress of the previous days, it all happened so quickly that Katherine hadn't been able to sense the danger and react in time. It was the middle of the night when the kidnapping occurred, and she was lying in the day bed near Theodore's crib. _

_She suddenly opened her eyes widely, on alert of a probable danger, before rising on her two feet, with the help of her vampire speed, while standing in front of her attackers. But she wasn't quick enough to anticipate their actions and rapid abduction. She was held immobile by two strong vampire men, dressed in black with hoods covering their heads. Their strong arms held her immobile, before having her wrists bound by a solid rope primary soaked in vervain to maintain her immobile, and a handkerchief over her mouth to maintain her silent. Unfortunately, since months in the safety of this manor she had forgotten to continue her detoxification of this lethal substance, and she was feeling her strength losing her body and soul, little by little, before slowly drifting into unconsciousness, while noticing that one of the hooded man was gently grabbing Theodore in his sleepily state, while raising her son in his arms, and then nothing … Only the darkness of her soul wrapped into the unconscious state of her mind._

* * *

_Katherine slowly opened her eyes, under a blurry vision, before turning her body from right to left, in what seems to be at first sight, the comfort of an enormous canopy bed._

_She strengthened her upper body in a sitting position, while lowering her hands and sight on the nightgown she was now wearing, in black satin and lace. No trace of abuse on her wrists left by the vervain rope. Where was she? What was this place? She pulled the comforter and satin sheet away from her body, before slowly rising on a standing position beside the bed, while grabbing one of the wooden columns to hold her weak balance, still shaken by the previous event. She took several walking steps on the marble floor, of this majestic bedroom, while scattering the luxury surrounding her, before reaching the windows and sliding on each side, the velvety curtains in front of two French doors that were leading to a balcony, while taking a quick glimpse outside, with a speechless expression plastered on her face. It was still the night; confirming to her that she couldn't have been unconscious more than one or maybe two hours. _

"_Oh my god… It's a domain … and I'm in a castle!" She exclaimed, in shock._

"_How's my Queen?" She heard a deep, velvety voice calling her._

* * *

"_Elijah…" She exclaimed in shock, while suddenly turning on herself with a hand placed over her chest. "What is this?" She demanded, while regaining a sense of the present reality._

"_You're back where you belong… Safe, at my side, Katerina…" He whispered, while taking a few walking steps into the penumbra of the room to reach her standing position, his dark eyes drowning into the deepness of her soul._

"_Where's…Where's Theodore?" She mumbled to him._

"_He's safe in his crib, and in his new nursery, with a nanny to keep an eye on him." Elijah replied._

_He was bare feet, with a silk, black bottom, PJ, and a velvet cape opened on his muscular, naked chest. He was holding a class of alcohol in his hands. _

"_Are you crazy?" She yelled at him, before hitting the glass he was holding in his hand with her closed right fist, while spreading the yellowish content on the marble floor, with a shrill noise of broken glass. "You've kidnapped your own wife and son, for what purpose? You're a mad man, Elijah!" She exclaimed, all her anger, to his face. "Do you know how worried I was for Theodore?"_

_Elijah slowly raised his angry sight in the one of his wife, before grabbing one of her forearm and pulling Katherine prisoner of his embrace. He kept both of her wrists, behind her back with a firm grip of his left hand, while raising her chin with his right._

"_Calm down woman, if you would have been aware of this plan, you would have done everything in your power to mess everything up, I know you, Katherine!" He exclaimed, back at her._

"_You made me think that you were indifferent to me, to us, to our son … Son of a bitch, I hate you!" She yelled more, while trying to squirm herself away from his embrace._

"_Me? You think I'm indifferent of this voluptuous body that's in my arms?" Elijah mocked, before adding. "I'm everything but a fool, wife." _

"_You…" Katherine added, while kicking her legs in every direction. "You used vervain, while making me suffered the abuse of your vampire men." _

"_I'm so sorry for that. I asked them to be gentle with you and Theodore." Elijah repented. "It was the only sure way… I needed to lower your capacity or you would have died for Theodore." He explained more to her._

"_You're a sick man, Elijah…." She added in a murmur, while feeling tears rolling on her cheeks. _

"_I did what I had to do to protect my family." He responded, with a serious undertone, while narrowing his sight on hers._

"_And you think you'll achieve this by keeping me and your son captive in this castle?" She asked more of him._

"_Yes." He responded, before adding. "You knew Elijah Mikaelson, the vampire man; it's about time that you get acquainted to the Original behind that name." He warned her, before liberating her of his grip on her._

_She rubbed her wrists, while blushing at his sight. God he was sexy… And they had been separated for so long. _

"_It's a war, Katherine. It's a war against my father; he won't rest until you are gone from my life. And I won't rest until he is gone from ours, and until I recuperate the rest of my family." He added to her._

"_You have no idea where the rest of your family is located?" She busted at him, while gesturing with her arms. "And now, what is next? How are you going to explain my disappearance from the manor?" _

_Elijah smirked, while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Oh … But that's where you're wrong about me, I know where the remaining members of my family are located." He replied to her. "As for the second part of my plan it is already in motion, you don't need to worry about it. You have so little faith in your husband, Katherine?" He mocked, before adding. "Would you have more faith in my brother?" He added, while taking additional steps to reach her, bending his head near hers, his fiery sight lost in Katherine's._

"_That is what all of this is really all about, isn't it, Elijah?" She sarcastically asked him. "You want to show me your power; you want to go against Finn, in this childish competition between you two, to win me over." _

"_Oh, there is no competition, Katerina." He whispered, his eyes fixated on her trembling lips. "You're mine, and you'll stay mine for the eternity." He added, before forcefully pulling her back into his arms, lowering his head and crashing his mouth on hers._

_She tried to free herself of his forceful embrace, while trying to push her body away with the help of both of her hands placed on his naked chest, but without succeeding. She kept her lips tightly closed, under the incessant tease of his tongue on their lengths._

"_I believe you owe me a wedding night, wife." He murmured, with his lips sliding on the left side of her neck, while suddenly raising her body in his arms and taking a few walking steps to reach the canopy bed, before slowly laying her body on the silk sheet, and dropping his cape on the floor, while standing chest naked in front of her sight._

"_I hate you for this, Elijah!" Katherine mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, before feeling his warm body slowly leaning on hers. _

"_I love the way you hate me, Katerina." He responded, with a smile twisting the right corner of his lips, before slowly sliding his right hand downward on the length of her legs, raising the silk fabric of the nightgown on her thighs, upward on her hips, pelvic bones, pushing the lace pair or panties down on her legs, down on the floor, before raising his hands to lower the straps on both of her forearms, releasing her beautiful breasts to his sight. _

_Katherine closed her eyes, while moaning sounds of pleasure, feeling Elijah's lips and hands slide on the roundness of her breasts, taking a mouth full of her left nipple, while delightfully striking its hard tip with his tongue. _

"_Elijah…" She whispered, her head rolling, from right to left, on the mattress while pushing him in a nearer proximity of her chest. _

"_You're mine Katherine, Mine!" He mumbled, while slowly pushing his length between her thighs, entering her wetness and hot core in profound thrusts. "Don't ever forget it." He added, under her screams of ecstasy._

* * *

_Elijah pushed the sheet away from his naked body, while trying to not awaken Katherine by slowly and quietly getting out of the bed, before directing his walking steps toward the balcony doors, before stepping outside under the coolness of the night, with both of his hands firmly grabbing the ramp, while starring at the magnificent garden in front of his sight._

"_You thought that you would impose your reign of terror on my family, Mikael. You thought you had succeeded putting me down for good … Think again, Father… The king is dead … Long life to the king!" Elijah exclaimed, with a pernicious smile showing on his lips._

* * *

_Mm…. I am actually quite shocked by the end myself, to tell you the truth (winking at all of you). And I am grinning at all of you for thinking that Elijah had lost it and was not entirely in control of the situation and his power…Poor unfaithful souls, shame on you (LOL)!_

_Thank you, to all the faithful Kalijah fans, for reading this chapter. (And maybe some Finn and Katherine fans out there?)_

_**Replies to anonymous reviews**__**:**_

_**1fan:**__ You're very kind, sweetie. And yes, you're right; I can attest to this… lol… It is a complex story to write, and one that I need to think carefully before starting a new chapter. Thanks so much for your kind review. _

_**Grace: **__I could sincerely hug you! LOL … You're the first reviewer that has ever said to me to take my time to update. Thank you….lol…Sometimes with three stories running at the same time, I need time between updates to switch my mind from one story to the other, and enjoy a bit of real life. Thanks for you kind words of encouragement._

_**Justice: **__They will always be entertaining in my opinion, because they both have strong personalities, and are not backing down in front of each other, so easily. Thanks for your kind and awesome words of encouragement regarding this story, sweetie, I truly appreciated the time you took to write them._


	10. Tit toc - The clock is ticking!

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS WIFE**

Fan Fiction sequel of: "A gentleman and his mistress"

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"**Tic Toc … The clock is ticking!"**

* * *

_**Previously on: A gentleman and his wife…**_

_Elijah pushed the sheet away from his naked body, while trying to not awaken Katherine by slowly and quietly getting out of the bed, before directing his walking steps toward the balcony doors, before stepping outside under the coolness of the night, with both of his hands firmly grabbing the ramp, while starring at the magnificent garden in front of his sight._

"_You thought that you would impose your reign of terror on my family, Mikael. You thought you had succeeded putting me down for good … Think again, Father… The king is dead … Long life to the king!" Elijah exclaimed, with a pernicious smile showing on his lips._

* * *

"_Madam Elizabeth!" A young maid called, while yelling her name repeatedly._

"_Yes" Elizabeth responded, breathless, while passing her head under the arch door of Miss Katherine's and Master Elijah's bedroom. "Did you find them?"_

"_No, Miss Katherine is not in Theodore's nursery, they seem to have disappeared." She informed Elizabeth while rubbing her hands nervously together._

"_Thank you, Marie." She nodded. "I'm sure there is a logical explanation as for why they are not anywhere to be found in the manor." _

"_Miss Elizabeth?" Gardie called, while walking rapidly toward her standing position in the upstairs corridor._

"_Did you find or learn something, Gardie?" She asked, with anticipation of good news._

"_They were not seen near the stables, and Miss Katherine did not leave with any of the cars available in the garage." He informed, while crushing his hat nervously into his hands._

"_Thank you, Gardie, you did your best. Could you ask around at the village if they were by any chance seen, or maybe at the orphanage?" Elizabeth demanded._

"_I'm on my way, Miss Elizabeth." Gardie responded, while turning on his heels. "Don't you worry, we'll find them." He added, before rushing toward the stairs._

"_Where are they?" Elizabeth whispered to herself, while raising a trembling hand over her chest._

"_What is all this commotion, for God sake?" Mikael asked, while stepping outside his private quarter, before reaching Elizabeth position._

"_It is nothing that should be of your concern, Mister Mikaelson." Elizabeth responded, while nodding her head. "Or is it really?" She added, while raising her chin suspiciously at him._

"_My dear if you would take time to speak to me in a clearer state of mind, I could probably be able to understand your saying." Mikael replied, while rolling his eyes, before pulling on his jacket sleeves._

"_Miss Katherine and their son, Theodore, seem to have disappeared from the Manor." She informed, adding. "But, you're probably aware of the situation already?"_

"_Though this news is music to my ears, I have nothing to do with their disappearance or abduction, mind you and your wild imagination." He responded, while shaking his head._

_Elizabeth lowered her sight, while biting her bottom lips, for a strange reason, the tone in his voice seemed to be sincere. _

"_Now, if you ask me. It is certainly one of the best news that I've heard since a good century, the kind that should be accompanied by a good cup of tea and a croissant for breakfast." He mocked, with a sadistic smile brushing the corners of his lips._

"_I'm sure your private maid, Eleanor, will be more than willing to serve you." Elizabeth replied to him, while biting the inside of her cheeks._

"_Indeed, Eleanor will take care of my needs better than you could, it's quite obvious to this point, my dear Elizabeth. And I will expect my son back in his home in a few hours now that life got rid of Katerina and her bastard son. Maybe in the meantime, you could finally put this manor in order for his arrival, even in your expecting condition; I do believe that it's possible to find a better maid in chief." _

"_And in return, we can only hope…" They both heard a voice addressed itself to Mikael. "That in the meantime, you will shorten your visit in this manor, and leave the premises, Mikael?" Charles asked, while approaching their standing positions._

"_Here comes the proud father to be in all his glory." Mikael responded, sarcastically, while crossing his arms over his chest. "So unfortunate for you my dear Charles, but I have no intention of leaving my son in his true moment of needs. Maybe you should start taking care of your soon to be born child for a change, instead of taking care of mine. Or is it that you did not accept Elizabeth's pregnancy, yet?" He asked, slyly, before turning on his heels and leaving them standing in an awkward silence._

"_Did you try to contact Master Elijah; Charles? Miss Katherine and Theodore seem to have been abducted." Elizabeth suggested to Charles, while blushing and lowering her head away from his insistent glance. _

"_Maybe I should, indeed, contact him, my dear." Charles responded, while putting a finger over his mouth, signing her to keep her silence, while waiting for Mikael to be out of their sights. "Come" He added in a murmur, while pushing her inside the nursery before closing the door behind them._

"_Charles, what are you doing?" She asked, before being put into silence with the help of his right hand covering her mouth._

"_Shh…Let's wait a few more minutes." Charles warned her, in a low whisper, before liberating his grip on her a few minutes later._

"_Did you lose your mind and manners, Charles Brownston?" She asked him, the minute he let go of his hand on her mouth. _

"_They are safe." He murmured, while grabbing both her shoulders._

"_What?" She asked, speechless._

""_He" has them." Charles informed her, while smiling and nodding his head._

"_He has them?" She repeated, while shaking her head. "But who are you talking about?" She asked more, before finally letting her face light up with hope. "Ohhh…Bless him!"_

"_You'll tell him yourself." Charles winked at her. "You'll tell him, very, very soon, my dear."_

* * *

"_Can I be of services, Mister Mikaelson?" Eleanor asked Mikael, while entering the master dining room, and lowering her head in respect._

"_A croissant and a cup of tea seems to be too much of a request in this manor, I would gladly appreciate if you could brought this humble breakfast to my attention, my dear Eleanor." He replied, while signing for her to approach him. "And if you could bring me the newspaper as well?" _

"_Certainly, I'll do that we great pleasure, sir." She replied, while passing the threshold, before closing the two doors behind her back, and approaching Mikael's sitting position. "No worries, I verified, there is no personal in the corridor."_

"_This manor is worse than a fortress, there are people coming out from every corner." Mikael whispered, before grabbing the newspaper from her hands. "I have a new bit of information for you, and I can only hope that you had nothing to do with this present one." Mikael mumbled angrily between his teeth, while raising his angry glance at Elise._

"_I don't understand?" Elise asked in a low murmur, while lowering her head near Mikael's._

"_The lawful wife of my son Elijah and her bastard son have apparently disappeared!" Mikael informed her._

"_What do mean disappeared?" She asked, in shock._

"_I don't know, why don't you tell me, my dear?" Mikael raised his sight, with a raised eyebrow._

"_I have no idea what you're implying?" She protested. "I have nothing to do with this, Mikael. You've asked me specifically to wait for your next order."_

"_Well, someone had something to do with it, any ideas who that may be, sweet Eleanor?" Mikael asked her, while opening the pages of the newspaper placed in front of his eyes._

"_Maybe it's your stepson Klaus?" Elise suggested._

"_I doubt it." Mikael replied, while throwing the newspaper on the table before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "If he was aware of my presence in this manor, he wouldn't take the chance of letting me get my hands on him." _

"_Maybe she left for her own reasons?" She shrugged. "Who cares, your step-daughter from hell is finally gone, and Mikael … Elijah is finally free."_

"_You see my dear, the difference between you and me is that I'll always search for a cover up in any good fairy tale story that is put in front of my sight. In this present case, something is not adding up."_

"_Isn't it to our advantage that she is gone for now?" Elise asked._

"_Perhaps" He replied, thoughtful. "In the meantime, let's limit our private chit chat from now on and focus on our primary goal, should we?" _

_Eleanor shook her head before turning on her heels._

"_Eleanor?" Mikael called her._

"_Yes?" She replied, while turning her head._

"_Don't forget my breakfast request." He reminded her._

"_Your breakfast is coming right this minute, mister Mikaelson." She responded, sarcastically, while making a reverence._

* * *

_Katherine's arms stretched above her head, while grabbing two hands full of the silk fabric, her eyes closed to enjoy the sin sensations of his bare skin covering her own, her back curved as an offering to "King", her tangled wet hair scattered on the pillow, her naked body covered with drops of sweat sliding between her sensitive breasts. Her long legs wrapped around his waist, while moaning sounds of ecstasy, with each of his profound thrusts inside her burning flesh, echoing the loud grunts of his own sexual satisfaction. Elijah filled her body, soul and heart, like no man before him, literally marking with a territorial seal her all vampire existence as his. She was "his property", "his wife", and no other man except "him" would be allowed to touch her, and certainly not his lost brother back from the dead: Finn._

"_Say it!" He ordered, eyes closed, under his jerky breaths, at the near verge of his own release. _

"_No" She whispered, between panting sounds, her nails entering the bare skin of his muscular back. _

"_Katerina, please…" He begged her, in a shallow whisper. "Say my name, say that you belong to me." He added, before releasing all his muscles and finally letting his body rest on Katherine's, under the intense thrill of his own sexual release._

_Katherine gave herself this single permission to give into the spiral of intense waves while joining Elijah in his own release._

"_Elijah…" She mouthed his name on her lips, while catching her breath under the intense shivers of pleasure hitting her body. _

_He finally rolled on his back, his head resting on the pillow, his left forearm placed on his eyes, his heavy breathing slowing down._

_She turned on her right side while turning her back at him, before pulling the sheet on her chest, to help cover up her trembling body. _

_He sighed profoundly, while turning his head and sight toward the silkiness of her bare back, before turning his own body on its right side and raising his hand to caress the round curve of her left shoulder, his fingers sliding in the crucible of her back. _

_She closed her eyes, before pushing herself away from his touch, and raising the sheet on her shoulders._

"_You're mad at me, Katherine?" Elijah asked, in a murmur._

"_Why would I be mad at you, Elijah?" She responded in a shallow murmur. "Except from the fact that you've kidnapped me and your son, perhaps? As for now, you took your pleasure and you gave me some, isn't it the reason why we married?" She shrugged. "And after all, you know me, the insensible "Katherine" who's always seeking pleasure where she can find it, being you or your brother Finn; it doesn't matter, does it?"_

_Elijah growled while grabbing her waist forcefully and pushing her body on the mattress, his own covering Katherine's while raising her wrists in a firm grip of his hands above her head._

"_You want to go for round two, husband of mine?" She busted in his face, before squirming underneath him while trying to free herself from his firm hands grip. "What, Elijah? You want to force me into it once again?"_

"_But Katerina, we both know there is no need to force myself on you, you're a more than willing participant. You want me to prove it to you once again?" He smirked, maliciously, before crushing his mouth on hers under her loud moans of protestation, soon followed by pleasurable ones._

_He suddenly pushed himself away from her, while rising on his legs and dressing himself with the bottom of his PJ._

"_Here is your answer, Katherine." He mumbled, angrily between his teeth. "And you forgot to name the Salvatore brothers in your quest for pleasure."_

_Katherine grabbed the sheet in anger, before enrolling her body with the fabric, and raising on her legs herself._

"_You're happy with yourself, now? You've finally proved your point. You proved to yourself that the King, the master Elijah, can have me whenever he wants in a snap of a finger?" She yelled at him, while pointing an accusatory finger at him. "But, don't fool yourself; I know perfectly well what this is all about." _

"_Then enlighten me, wife?" He asked, while turning his fury sight on her._

"_You're jealous of my past relationship with your brother. You're jealous that he was at my side when you couldn't be, because you chose your brother over me, after my family perished in front of my sight." She yelled into his face, while raising her chin in a confrontational gesture._

"_I thought we've put that behind us, Katherine?" Elijah whispered, a lump of nervousness forming in his throat over the wave of regrets that was taking him by surprise at this present moment._

_She closed her eyes, before sighing loudly, reopening them and staring at him._

"_We've put that behind us, Elijah. I forgave you. I took time to understand you." Katherine replied to him. "Why aren't you giving me the same benefit of the doubt with Finn? You can't accept that the past can't be erased, it is what it is, Elijah, good, bad, and it all comes in one package. We learn to live with it, and then we move on."_

_Elijah startled at her say, while biting the inside of his cheeks. He slowly reached her standing position, before lowering his head near hers, his sight lost in Katherine's. _

"_I love you more than life itself, Katerina." He confessed to her. "I kidnapped you and our son because I knew that the main goal of my father was to get rid of you both, and I couldn't imagine my life without either of you in it, even for a second."_

_Katherine startled, while raising the sheet on her chest. _

"_You have a strange way of showing your love, Elijah." She replied, while lowering her head, tears filling her eyes. "I thought you had left me and Theodore."_

"_No" He replied, while passing a nervous hand through his tangled hair. "I was preparing my plan to put you both into the safety of this castle."_

"_And you couldn't have had the decency to let me know about it?" She asked, while raising her sight in his. "I thought you had abandoned me and your son for good." _

"_Never… I could never do that to you and Theodore." Elijah replied to her, while shaking his head. "I couldn't tell you, Katerina. I needed to keep this a secret to higher the chance of success."_

"_You're always so much in your own unreachable state of mind Elijah that you keep all people that you love at arm length, without respecting them or their feelings for you." She responded, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_If I am so despicable to your sight, then why did you marry me, Katerina?" He mumbled angrily between his teeth._

"_Why?" She repeated. "These days I ask myself the same question." She answered him, slyly, while regretting her say not even a second later. "Elijah…I'm sorry…"_

"_Well" He responded, while biting the inside of his cheeks, and closing his fists in anger. "I'll give you time to think about it even more, then." He added, while storming out, in a slam of a door, before locking her in the bedroom._

_Katherine reached the door, before grabbing the handle and turning it several times._

"_Elijah Mikaelson, open the lock of this door right this minute!" She yelled through the panels. _

_A vampire guard presented himself in front of Elijah before nodding his head in respect._

"_Keep an eye on my wife; don't listen to her words under no circumstances. She'll try to bribe you, don't let her." Elijah ordered him, before turning on his heels._

_He suddenly hold his pace, while turning his head toward the small whisper that he captured through the panels of the doors, with a timid smile appearing on his lips._

"_Damn you, Elijah Mikaelson … I've married you…Simply because …. I love you."_

* * *

_The black BMW passed the security gate before driving through the aisle of centenary trees and finally stop in front of the main entrance of the castle._

_Charles Brownston stepped outside the luxurious car while holding his warlock Grimoire under his right arm, before closing the driver's door and directing his walk to open the passenger one, while letting Elizabeth stood by his side a few second later. She raised her head to look at the magnificent dark Castle that was blessing her sight._

"_There is something about Master Elijah and "grandiosity" that fit extremely well together, don't you think?" She couldn't say without comment, under a shiver of uneasiness regarding her present surroundings._

"_Well, don't be so harsh, my dear, this place as a certain "je ne sais quoi" of appeal, if you put aside the horrible gargoyles and darkness of the façade. I'm sure that a few fresh flowers placed in pots and a fresh coat of paint could make us forget all the rest." Charles responded, while grabbing her forearm to walk her toward the main entrance door._

_They both climbed the small steps leading to the front porch, while staring at each other with apprehension. Charles looked around the door frame to localize the doorbell button._

"_It's the cord, Charles." Elizabeth mentioned._

"_I beg your pardon?" Charles asked, while looking at her with the most dumbfounded expression plastered on his face. _

"_It's the cord in front of your eyes…Just raise your head… And pull on it." Elizabeth added, while trying to retain her laughter._

_Charles raised his head, while rolling his eyes at the evidence, before pulling on the atrocious cord to ring the bell. The gloomiest sound filled the outside silence of this foggy morning._

"_Well, I'm surely expecting __**Charles Adams**__ to answer the door any minute now." Charles replied, while smirking._

_The door opened in front of their eyes under a horrible grinding noise. _

"_You are still aware of my vampire hearing faculty, are you, Charles?" Elijah smirked, while showing them with a hand gesture to enter inside._

"_What was I saying, __**Charles**__ Adams in the flesh, my dear." Charles murmured near Elizabeth's right ear, before stepping the threshold and grabbing one of Elijah's shoulders. "Son, you almost gave us a heart attack while leaving the manor and misleading us this way in believing that you were retaliating, and if this was not enough, you also kidnapped your own wife and son."_

"_You're a man of so little faith, Charles." Elijah responded to him, while giving him a hug. "You should have known that my father would not, under any circumstance, win something other than a small battle against me." _

"_Master Elijah." Elizabeth saluted, before being pulled into a hug herself._

"_How's your health my dear Elizabeth? How's the baby?" Elijah asked, concerned, while helping her get rid of her spring coat._

"_I'm…I mean… We are both in perfect health, thank you for your concern, Master Elijah." She responded, politely, with a hand resting on her small belly, before blushing and lowering her head to avoid Charles' insistent glance._

"_You could have been in better health if I've known about it earlier." Charles mumbled angrily between his teeth, while narrowing his sight on Elijah._

"_Don't worry my dear; his remark is actually addressed to me. Charles is his usual grumpy self today, as I can see." Elijah mocked, while blinking an eye to ease her nervous and uncomfortable state of mind. "Come this way." He invited them to follow him into a narrow corridor._

"_You bet I am mad at you, son." Charles busted into Elijah's ears, while walking beside them._

"_It was neither my place nor the one of "my wife" to inform you of the pregnancy condition of Elizabeth. This subject was personal between you two."_

"_Where is the delightful Miss Katherine by the way?" Charles inquired. "Did you lock her in one of the dungeons; I am only figuring that there must be a few of those in this new delightful home that you've find for yourself." _

"_What? You have something against the gothic charm of this castle, Charles?" Elijah mocked, while reaching a majestic stair, which he started to climb. "There are actually a few dungeons in the basement, but for this time I've actually locked her in our bedroom to meditate. Follow me." He asked them._

"_Oh, that is what it's called my dear Elizabeth: Gothic charm." Charles said, while turning his head to take a look at her._

_Elizabeth lowered her head, while retaining her laughter._

"_It has a certain appeal to it, Master Elijah." She replied, politely. _

"_See, Elizabeth, obviously, has better taste then you, Charles." Elijah replied, smirking._

"_I heard pregnancy has the effect of lowering the eyesight." Charles mocked some more. "You can't blame Elizabeth for not noticing the nice gargoyles on the façade." _

"_But of course, I've noticed, Charles, I'm not blind!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "It's… It's kind of unusual though, Master Elijah." She managed to answer, while blushing._

"_Thank you for the effort, my dear." Elijah replied, while smirking._

"_Is Miss Katherine really retained in one of the room?" Elizabeth inquired, with a smile twisting the corners of her lips. "Is the little Theodore safe?"_

"_Yes, Katherine is retained in a locked bedroom. She has been a very bad girl, not listening to a word I am saying to her." Elijah mumbled angrily between his teeth. "And don't worry; my son Theodore is safe in his nursery, with a very competent nanny at his side."_

"_You do realize that your wife will probably never listen to a word that you will say to her." Charles asked. "And that she must be at this exact moment climbing down the ivy hedge from her bedroom window?" He added, in mockery._

"_Oh believe me my dear Charles, I know my wife as well as the palms of my own hands, and more that you could probably imagine. That is why I believe that she should be joining us in a very short moment." Elijah replied, in a mocking tone of voice, while opening two majestic wooden doors leading to a large study room. The walls were built with floor to ceiling books embedded shelves, with in addition, a majestic and very large tapestry of the world map placed on the wall behind a gigantic desk._

_Elijah led the way inside the study room, while passing under the arch door soon followed by Charles and Elizabeth, who suddenly froze all their movements at the visitor sight who was standing in front of them, near the window, before hearing the doors being closed behind their backs._

"_Mister Finn?" Elizabeth exclaimed in shock, while grabbing Charles' right forearm._

_Finn nodded his head in respect, while stepping away from the window._

"_Elizabeth … Charles…" He greeted them, while nodding his head in respect. _

"_Son, you know what you're doing?" Charles asked Elijah, while raising one of his eyebrows in questioning._

"_Finn is my brother; we do have our differences, but… "Always and forever", he is with us on this." Elijah nodded his head._

"_Well, then we'll do as you wish." Charles replied, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, and nodding his head._

_The loud noise of the two doors being pushed opened with a strong foot kick in their panels, made them all startled in surprise, before turning their heads to notice Katherine standing on the threshold, with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_Are you missing someone in this little gathering of yours, Elijah?" Katherine asked, while narrowing her fiery sight on him._

"_I wouldn't dream of not including "my wife" in my future plan." Elijah mocked, before raising his sight in the one of his brother, as a warning to stay away from his spouse. _

"_You went down the ivy hedge, Miss Katherine?" Charles asked, sarcastically, while kissing her forehead._

"_No, I jumped from the balcony." She mumbled, between her teeth, while sweeping dust from her jacket, before kissing Charles and Elizabeth on the cheeks. "And I almost dislocated my right shoulder while doing so, because the "King" of this castle has decided that I should be locked in my room." She busted, angrily to Elijah._

"_I'll give you a private massage later; Katerina." Elijah replied, while keeping his sight in Finn's. "We have this amazing twisted chemistry between us, Finn, something that you couldn't even begin to understand."_

"_What are you doing here, Finn?" Katherine asked her brother in law, while realizing his presence in the room._

"_I've just informed Elijah of vital information that I remembered." Finn replied, while addressing a timid smile._

"_Jealousy mixed with a bit of fight? It feels like home already." Charles whispered near Elizabeth's ear, while blinking an eye at her._

"_What kind of information?" She asked, dumfounded. "What is he talking about, Elijah?" Katherine asked, while pointing a finger at Finn._

"_Finn knows where the remaining coffins of our family are located." Elijah replied, while sighing and burying his hands in his trousers' front pockets._

"_What? You know where they are?" She addressed Finn, in shock. _

"_Yes, __**Katerina**__, I think I have a good idea where they are located." He replied, while nodding his head and enjoying seeing Eliajah biting the inside of his cheek at the Katerina's mention. _

"_That is why I've asked Charles to bring his Grimoire." Elijah added._

"_But, son, if you are already aware of the location of your family, what help can I prevail with this?" Charles asked Elijah, while raising the Grimoire in his hands._

"_Well, it is not so much the location that is creating a problem." Elijah replied, while biting his bottom lip, and closing his fists in anger. _

"_Mister Elijah, if I may ask, where is your missing family located?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Caribbean." Finn replied instead of his brother, while nodding his head._

"_That is easily accessible, isn't it?" Charles replied, while shrugging his shoulders. "Except if there is some kind of other problem that you are not telling us about?" _

"_Well, there's a big one, indeed." Elijah replied, his hands now placed on each side of his waist, while frowning in anger. "The missing coffins are easily accessible on a map, but let's just say that our father was able to obtain the help of dark forces to create the biggest, unimaginable barrier to my search."_

"_Son, if it is not the location that is the biggest problem, what is?" Charles asked Elijah. "I'm sure we can find a loophole to go against whatever dark magic your father used to achieve his plan."_

_Elijah turned his sight to stare at the one of his brother, who nodded his head in return._

"_The location is not the problem; the "time" is the problem." Elijah responded._

"_What do you mean the "time" is the problem?" Katherine asked, while opening her arms and shaking her head in disbelief. "Is there a time limit to find the missing coffins?"_

"_No, you don't understand, Katherine. There is no time limit to find them. The "__**time**__" is the problem because we are as of now living in the wrong year of their location. The missing coffins can't be found in the present, the coffins can only be found in the past, in the year: 1494." Elijah responded to the speechless audience placed in front of his sight. "And that is why I need you to send us back in the past, Charles."_

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter, my dear readers, and as for the ones who have been faithful readers since the beginning of this saga, just know that I was simply ecstatic while watching the last episode of TVD. Finally we saw a Kalijah scene, and one like I've always portray them in my head. _

_I am just imagining your faces at the end of this chapter. This present chapter was an introduction of the next chapters to come, when only my wild imagination will guide them back aboard the Princess ship._

_Till my next update, much love._

_Lovely Vero_

_**Replies to anonymous reviews**__**:**_

_**KitKat9653: **__Hi, thanks for the appreciative review of the story, sweetie. I know the change of attitude in Elijah is surprising to some readers, to say the least, but, he is an Original after all, and extremely jealous of Finn's past relationship with Katherine. _

_**Guest: **__LOL … Sweetie, let me tell you that Katherine is able to take the lead over Elijah anytime she wants…But, presently, she is discovering "Elijah the warrior", and it is unsettling to her… But, she is fighting back for sure. Thanks for the fun review._

_**Justice: **__Thank you sweetie, so happy that you liked it._


	11. All aboard the ship

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS WIFE**

Fan Fiction sequel of: "A gentleman and his mistress"

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"**All aboard the ship…"**

* * *

_**Previously on: A gentleman and his wife…**_

"_The location is not the problem; the "time" is the problem." Elijah responded._

"_What do you mean the "time" is the problem?" Katherine asked, while opening her arms and shaking her head in disbelief. "Is there a time limit to find the missing coffins?"_

"_No, you don't understand, Katherine. There is no time limit to find them. The "__**time**__" is the problem because we are as of now living in the wrong year of their location. The missing coffins can't be found in the present, the coffins can only be found in the past, in the year: 1494." Elijah responded to the speechless audience placed in front of his sight. "And that is why I need you to send us back in the past, Charles."_

* * *

_A death silence filled the room for the time space of a few minutes, only disturbed by the chirping of a few birds placed on the ledge above the windows._

"_Well…" Charles finally replied, with sarcasm. "I don't see why not? It seems to be a rather simple spell to make for a warlock. I just need to make you travel back in time, centuries ago. Do you need me to make an additional spell for you, like let say, making you the __**"King of the Universe"**__ at the same time, Master Elijah? I don't see why I could not achieve both spells at the same time?" He added this question, while tilting his head and crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Is this sarcasm and humor I hear coming from you, Charles?" Elijah mocked. "I perfectly know that this spell seems a lot to ask of you, but it is the only chance that I have to find my family again." Elijah replied, with a more serious tone of voice._

"_It seems a lot, really?" Charles repeated, while pacing back and forth. "It's the most ludicrous idea that I've heard in my entire life!" He exclaimed, while gesturing with his hands and arms. "And not to mention, it is also the most dangerous spell to perform, and also almost impossible to achieve." _

"_You just said it is __**almost**__ impossible. But you did not say:__** absolutely**__ impossible?" Elijah smirked, while raising an eyebrow._

"_Don't put words into my mouth, son." Charles responded, while waving a finger at him._

_Katherine reached Elijah's standing position, before grabbing his right arm, and drowning her sight in his._

"_Do you really want to go back in time, into the worst period of our life?" She asked him, before taking a quick glimpse at Finn, who'd turned his gaze away to avoid hers. _

"_I've met the woman that I fell in love with at that time, how could it be the worst period of my life, Katerina?" Elijah replied, while grabbing her chin to raise her sight into his. "We'll do as I please, don't discuss my say or my orders."_

_Katherine stepped away from Elijah, before turning on herself and take a few walking steps to reach the window, while drowning her sight into the garden. There was no need to discuss with Elijah when he was in this particular state of mind._

"_Master Elijah isn't it taking an enormous chance to see Charles gambling his warlock power and life while performing this unique spell." Elizabeth asked, while rubbing her hands nervously together. _

"_I thought long and hard about that fact, Elizabeth. I know that he can't go against the law of nature. That is why Charles needs to stay here with you, especially in your pregnant conditions." Elijah replied, while nodding his head. _

"_Did I say that I could perform this spell?" Charles objected, while shaking his head._

"_Oh… Just stop you incessant bubbling, Charles, I know you can!" Elijah replied, teasing._ _"It will put another star in your book of warlock achievements."_

"_Is this true? Can you perform that specific "back in time" spell, Charles?" Elizabeth asked, worried. _

"_I've never performed such a powerful spell, my dear, but I've heard about it." Charles responded; both of his hands firmly placed on each side of his waist. _

"_We need to go back at a specific period of time." Finn added, while getting out of the room penumbra, before walking toward Charles's standing position. "Would it be possible for you?"_

"_It "could" work, and I emphasize on the "could" word. But, I couldn't guarantee the exact date, or neither the exact emplacement. But, I could probably send you back into the exact year." Charles started explaining. "Just know that a long list of loopholes is to be taken into extreme consideration with this kind of spell."_

"_What time is that exactly?" Elizabeth asked._

"_It's in 1494, aboard the Princess Ship." Katherine replied, from her position in front of the window, before turning her sight toward Finn's. "Am I right?" She asked him._

"_Yes." He replied to Katherine, while nodding his head, with his fiery sight lost in hers._

_1494, the Princess ship…When and Where Finn had falling in love with Katerina Petrova… Or was it Katherine Pierce, the name she was calling herself then? Which of these two women was she for him?_

* * *

_**Princess Ship, 1494**_

_Katherine wiped her forehead of little drops of sweat that were running down her face. She soaked the brush back into the bucket filled with soap and water. Her knees were killing her; she had been scrubbing the cabin floor of this ship since a good two hours, now. The dirt had seeped into the corners of the wooden planks, but the__** Captain**__ wanted his private quarter to be impeccably clean. _

_She heard his chewing noise in her ears, while closing her fists in anger. He was cutting an apple with his dagger, while bringing the juicy pieces near his mouth. Devil man that he was! _

_She was famished for both blood and real food. But a deal between them had been made: "You'll be my servant, while attending every of my needs and wishes, and in return I'll grace you of your vampire life aboard my ship."_

_Unfortunately, and since there were still several days of travelling at sea, she had no other choice but to oblige to this cave man demands._

"_I think you've missed a spot near the porthole, my lady." He mocked, while grabbing a brass cup filled with wine, before raising his feet on the table._

"_Go to hell!" She replied, yelling, while throwing the brush in the bucket, in a splash of water. "I'm tired, I'm famished, and I won't scrub your damn dirty floor anymore, unless you are giving me blood." She warned him, her closed fists firmly placed on each side of her hips._

_She was wearing a pair of man pants, their bottoms entered inside a pair of high leather boots, a man shirt with the sleeves rolled on her forearms, that was covering her feminine curves to the men's eyes. Her hair was in a bun, with strands falling freely around her angelic face. Strangely enough, she was even sexier dressed this way, thought Finn, while sliding his sight on her._

"_Well, I could grant you a pause and a few drops of blood." He replied, amused, while pushing a cup on the table, toward her. "Come, I won't bite." He added, while crossing his arms over his chest._

_She approached the table, before grabbing her pittance and rapidly gulping its content. _

"_You see, I can be quite nice to my favorite slave." Finn added, while twisting the corners of his lips into a smile._

"_I'm not your slave." Katherine replied, while narrowing her sight on him. "And I'm certainly nobody's property." She affirmed, with a raised chin._

"_And what are you exactly, if you are not my slave? What is your name, my lady?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. "You care to join me? You want to sit? Would you care for an apple?"_

"_Is it poisoned?" She asked, before taking a sitting position, while facing him at the table._

_Finn lowered his head, before bursting into laughter._

"_If I had wanted to kill you, beautiful, you'll be at the bottom of the ocean by now." He responded, before handing an apple to her._

_She grabbed the fruit, before biting full teeth into it. _

"_Do I deserve to know your name?" He asked, curious._

"_Do you have a female name that you're fantasizing about?" She replied, maliciously._

"_Yours" He replied, tit for tat, a smile blessing his lips._

"_Let say my name is …." She started, before finishing. "… Katherine."_

"_Does Katherine have a last name to give?" He demanded._

"_Katherine Pierce." She responded; her sight lost in his._

"_Katherine Pierce." He whispered the name on his lips, sensually, languorously, to savour the sound in his mind. "I like it" He smiled, before adding. "Though, I don't believe it is your birth name."_

"_Does it matter?" She replied, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_No, it doesn't. I only presumed that it's the vampire name that you've just decided to give yourself." He added, while shrugging his shoulders. "When did you turn?"_

"_Not of your concerns?" She replied, dryly._

"_I'm just bored on this ship." He replied, smirking. "I need entertainment, give me this pleasure, would you?"_

"_Two years…" She blushed, and finally responded. "It's been two years since I've turned."_

"_You're a baby vampire." He murmured, while losing his smile. "And you hate it, don't you?" _

"_It's not of your business what I feel or not about my vampirism, Captain." She replied, slyly._

"_You wish that you could redo the moment that you wake up as one." He added, in a more serious tone of voice. "You probably did it in spite of your good judgement, only for a bigger reason than yourself and your obvious need to die."_

"_Stop it!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while rising on her legs. "Thank you for the blood and the apple." She added, before turning on her heels, and walking toward the bucket of water, while taking her kneeling position back on the cabin floor._

_She heard him push his chair under the table, before hearing his boots' steps reach the cabin door._

"_Katherine?" He called her, in a murmur._

_She kept her sight on the floor, while immobilizing all her movements._

"_I hate it too." He confessed to her. "I mean, I hate to be a vampire, and I wish I could redo everything, and be human again."_

_Surprised by his admission, she turned her head to take a glimpse at Finn, but he had already left the cabin._

* * *

_**Present time … **_

_Katherine kept her sight in Finn's for an additional minute, lost in the memories of another time and place….Before turning her gaze back to her husband._

"_You wish to reach the Caribbean aboard the ship, don't you?" _

"_Yes" Elijah replied, while nodding his head, before sighing and lowering his sight away from hers. Witnessing a personal exchange between his brother and wife was hurting him more that he could even say. "If we are able to be projected into the past at the same time that you were both aboard the Princess Ship, and to find the missing coffins, we have higher chances of succeeding."_

_Charles reached the desk, before opening his Grimoire on its desktop and flipping through the pages._

"_What can you tell us about what needs to be done to achieve the spell?" Elijah asked Charles, while approaching his standing position._

"_The only way I see this spell work is for your bodies to stay in this present time, while your spirits will be travelling back into the 1494 year, aboard the Princess Ship." Charles responded, while lowering his head to read specific pages. "As for you, son, I'll need to add a location spell that will be projecting you aboard the ship as well."_

"_What do you mean their bodies need to stay in the present time?" Elizabeth asked, dumfounded._

"_By transferring their spirits, souls, back in the year 1494, I'll avoid doubling their presences aboard the ship." Charles explained to her._

"_You mean that otherwise that spell would be creating two set of each one of us." Finn asked._

"_Yes, and believe me when I say that one of each is quite enough!" Charles exclaimed, while rolling his eyes. _

"_Is this humor coming from you that I hear for a second time in a row?" Elijah mocked, smirking, before regaining his seriousness. _

"_What about mummifying?" Katherine asked._

"_You spirit and past body will be connected to the one left in this present time, as long as you keep nourishing your vampire body of blood, you'll keep this one alive." Charles explained. _

"_What are the warnings related to the spell?" Elijah inquired._

"_There are several actually." Charles replied, while scratching his chin. "The spell will only work for a period of 72 hours before you'll be all projected back into your body in this present time, which also means that I'll need a date related to your exact arrival to the Caribbean." _

"_I'll give it to you." Finn nodded his head._

"_Perfect. Also, you can't change the past, in anyway or form or change the one of people in close proximity of yourself. You would automatically put yourself against the law of nature, and changing the future in the meantime." Charles explained._

"_But isn't it going against time and nature to bring back Master Elijah's family?" Elizabeth asked._

"_No" Finn disagreed, while shaking his head. "Except for mine, the coffins were sent in the past, by my father, with a location spell and with the help of powerful, dark resources; therefore, they were not really present at that period of time."_

"_It's exactly right." Charles agreed by nodding his head._

"_Any other constraints related to the spell?" Elijah demanded._

"_Yes, one gigantesque one." Charles answered. _

"_What is it?" Katherine asked, while approaching his standing position._

"_I can't be certain that you will be brought back into the same exact year that we are all standing in this present time." Charles sighed._

"_What do you mean by that?" Katherine demanded, while grabbing Charles's right arm._

"_I could bring you back into your present life, but there's a chance that it could be years ahead of today." Charles responded, before lowering his head. "Or it could actually work, and you'll come back in this present time."_

"_Charles, could you find a way to make it more probable?" Elijah asked, in nervousness, while passing a hand through his hair._

"_No" Charles shook his head. "When you are playing with time with a powerful spell as this one, time plays with you in return." _

_Elijah paced back and forth, before turning his back to his auditory, both of his hands placed over his face. _

"_I'll go back! You and Katerina you'll stay here." Finn replied to his brother._

"_What good that will give us when __**past**__ father will enter the dagger in your chest?" Elijah replied._

"_I did not think of that." Finn replied, while closing his eyes._

"_Katherine, you'll stay here." Elijah ordered, while turning on his heel and facing them. "I'll go with my brother."_

"_No!" She replied, before approaching her husband, her chin and sight rose, her closed fists on each side of her waist. _

"_Theodore, Katerine? Think about our son, would you?" Elijah said, while drowning his sight in hers. _

"_That is what I'm doing." She replied. "We won't have a minute of peace if we are not putting an end to your father supremacy over us, and succeeding by bringing your family back, Elijah. And my heart will die each day without being at your side. You'll both need me by your side, and you perfectly know it." _

"_Two points for Master Elijah, one for Mister Finn." Charles murmured into Elizabeth's left ear, while lowering his head near hers and instantly bringing a smile to her lips._

"_We'll, me and Charles, keep Theodore safe for the time you'll be gone, Miss Katherine." Elizabeth replied, while nodding her head. "You can rely on us. It's my promise to you."_

"_Thank you." Katherine whispered to them. "Elijah, please?" She added, while begging._

"_Fine, you'll come." Elijah agreed, while nodding his head. "When can you perform the spell?" _

"_I will say the sooner the better." Charles replied._

"_Where will we place their bodies for safety in the meantime?" Elizabeth asked._

_Elijah smirked at her question, before lowering his head._

"_The donjons, of course, you thought of everything, did you, son?" Charles rolled his eyes, while shaking his head._

"_This castle location is unknown to my father; therefore the shelves of our spirits will be kept in maximum security in the donjons." Elijah nodded his head at his own way. "Are we all ready to do this?"_

_They all nodded their heads in an approval to his question._

"_Then, I believe we have hit the "show time" of our daily program. How's your talent for theatrical play, my dear Elizabeth?" Elijah's questioned, with a smile blessing his lips._

"_We're about to find out, Master Elijah." She replied, while blinking an eye._

* * *

_Mikael was sipping a glass of Brandy, a newspaper placed on his laps, when he suddenly raised his head while being abruptly interrupted in his peacefulness, with the loud sound of the parlour room door being suddenly slammed on its arch. Elijah stormed inside, while narrowing his sight on his father, closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body, with Elizabeth on his tail. _

"_Master Elijah, please calm down, your father assured me that he had nothing to do with the disappearance of Miss Katherine and the young Theodore." _

"_My father was born a liar, Elizabeth; not a single word that is coming from his mouth can be trusted." Elijah replied, before reaching Mikael's sitting position in one of the leather armchairs._

"_Finally…" Mikael exclaimed, "The return to his home, of my oldest son!" He added with joy, while rising on his two legs, before being pushed with vampire speed on the wall behind his back, with Elijah's right upper arm firmly placed under his chin, pushing directly on his throat._

"_What are you doing?" Mikael suffocated, while trying to free himself from this sudden imprisonment._

"_It's such a pity father, that I can't kill you this way." Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while keeping his grip on Mikael. "Now, you're going to tell me what you have done with my wife and son?" Elijah yelled at him._

"_Mister Elijah, what are you doing?" Elizabeth exclaimed, while trying to pull him away from his father. "Please, stop!"_

"_Answer me, father?" Elijah ordered him, while ignoring Elizabeth's demand._

"_I have no idea where are your wife and bastard son, Elijah." Mikael managed to respond, short of breaths. "But, I won't lie that their disappearances is filling me with joy." _

"_What in God's name is going on in here?" Charles asked, while entering the parlour room, suddenly alerted by the loud voices._

"_Oh, Charles, you're here, finally … Please separate them!" Elizabeth begged him._

"_I'm not sure I want to separate them, I'm actually enjoying this view." Charles smirked, while approaching the scene, and crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_I'm not even surprised that you would enjoy this brutality given by __**my son**__." Mikael whispered, while squirming to free himself from Elijah's grip._

"_Master Elijah, can I be of assistance?" Mikael mocked. "Helping you while holding him immobile, perhaps?"_

"_Where are they? Where did you hide Katherine and Theodore?" Elijah asked, once more, lost in his state of rage._

"_What's in it for you?" Mikael busted into Elijah's face. "You abandoned them, while leaving your own home."_

"_The dispute between me and my wife is not of your concerns, father." Elijah responded, angrily._

"_Charles, please…I beg you, separate them." Elizabeth pleaded, while rubbing her hands together._

_Charles growled, before pulling Elijah away from his father, while pushing him toward the other side of the room. Mikael coughed several times, while bending his upper body._

"_Thank you." Mikael managed to mumbled, while regaining his strength._

"_Oh, don't thank me." Charles replied, while glancing disdainfully at Elijah's father. "I barely did it for you. This young man needs to calm down if he wants to find his wife and son." He added to Mikael._

_Mikael strengthened his upper body, while glancing at his progeny._

"_You're a fool, Elijah." Mikael yelled at him. "It's obvious that your beloved Katerina had left your home in hope that you would chase after her. Isn't it what you have done the major part of your life, chasing after this woman?"_

"_I swear if I learn that you kidnap them, I'll put my revenge on you, father." Elijah replied, while pointing an accusatory finger at him._

"_I would be proud if it was me who had concocted their abduction, because I want her out of your life." Mikael busted to his son's face. "The Petrovas are a curse on this family, as well as the bastard son of your mother has always been."_

"_Maybe if you had been more of a husband to our mother, and more of a father to all of us, maybe, we'll be able to live our life in peace, now." Elijah responded, while sighing loudly, his stare lost in the one of his father._

_Mikael lowered his head, while biting his bottom lip, and closing his fists in anger._

"_I'll leave to find my wife and son now, and you won't be the one to stop me." Elijah mumbled, angrily, while turning on his heels and waking toward the exit of the room, before suddenly stopping abruptly in front of a maid that was standing in his path. _

"_I'm so sorry." The common look woman said, while blushing, and lowering her head at Elijah's view._

"_Are you new?" Elijah asked her, while narrowing his sight on the maid. He had the distinct and strange impression of having seen that woman before?_

"_Yes… No, I mean … My name is Eleanor, I'm the personal help of your father, Master Elijah." She replied, while nervously raising her glasses on her nose, and nodding her head in respect._

_Elijah gave her one last glimpse before storming out of the parlour room._

"_Eleanor?" Mikael yelled._

"_Yes, Mister Mikaelson, may I be of service." She demanded, politely._

"_Bring me a glass of water for God sake!" He ordered._

"_Yes, of course." She mumbled, nervously, before making a reverence and leaving the room as well._

_Mikael raised his sight in the one of Elizabeth, while taking a step to reach her standing position._

"_Come Elizabeth?" Charles called, while sliding his right arm and hand around her waist._

"_Thank you my dear, for coming to my rescue." Mikael said, humbly, with a timid smile blessing his lips._

"_Don't flatter yourself, Mister Mikaelson, I did this for the good of Master Elijah, certainly not as a favor to you." Elizabeth responded, while raising her chin to him. "Because, as for me, you could rot in hell, and I would not even lift my little finger to save you from the flames." She added, before turning her back at him and leaving the room with Charles on her heels._

* * *

"_How was I?" Elizabeth asked Charles, excitedly, while hiding in Charles' private quarter._

"_Well…" He whispered, amused, while encircling her waist and bringing her into the comfort of his arms, before lowering his head near hers. "I believe the mother of my child is becoming an actress."_

"_You … You've just called me the mother of your child…Really?" She repeated, breathless._

"_Yes my dear, really." He replied. "Though, I forgot to mention something important." He added, his lips murmuring the words in top of hers._

"_And what is that, Charles Brownston?" She whispered._

"_You are certainly the mother of my child, but you're also the woman that I fell deeply in love with." He murmured, before crashing his mouth on her smiling lips._

* * *

"_One day, in a not so far away future, you'll become a __**king**__ like your father, Theodore." Katherine whispered, while holding the infant in her arms._

_The night had lowered his curtains of darkness on the Castle estate, and she was now standing in front of the glass window of the nursery, while holding her adoptive son in her arms. Katherine's sight lost in the gardens of the property._

"_And you'll meet a beautiful princess, and you'll fell in love with her..." She continued to murmur the fairy tale story into his ears, her lips placed on top of Theodore's head, before being interrupted in her sentence._

"_And the beautiful princess will fell in love with you, and that will be the end." She heard Elijah's voice finish the story, before feeling his arms encircling her waist, his head now resting in the hollow of her right shoulder._

_The silence filled the space of the nursery room, for a few minutes, and they kept immobile in their family embrace for a few more._

"_Everything went as planned?" Katherine finally asked, while turning her head to drown her sight in his._

"_Like a charm. Elizabeth could have a new career as an actress as we speak. If I am not careful, I'll lose my maid in chief." Elijah smirked, while taking Theodore from his wife's arms. "Hello my son." He greeted him, while kissing the infant forehead and rocking him in his arms, under the happy bubbling sounds of Theodore._

_Elijah laid Theodore in his crib, before turning the baby monitor on and turning on his heels to raise his sight in the one of his spouse._

"_Why are you looking at me this way?" He asked Katherine, surprised._

"_Every time I want to be mad as hell at you, you find the way to make me feel the way I feel now." She busted at him, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, a pointed hand in his direction._

"_Katherine, it was a long, exhausting day. If you can't elaborate, please, leave it at that." Elijah murmured, while pulling on his tie._

"_I'm talking about you looking sexy as hell in your three pieces man suit, while holding our child in your arms." She added, while pouting and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "God shouldn't allow a specimen like you to walk on this earth!"_

_Elijah held all his movements, before raising a smirking face at her._

"_Forget what I've just said, it will go right into your huge ego." She added, while shaking a hand in front of his sight._

"_So? You find me __**sexy as hell**__ while I'm holding our son in my arms?" He repeated, proudly, while throwing his tie on an armchair, before getting rid of his blazer, who found its rightful place near the tie._

"_Don't!" Katherine warned him, a forbidding finger under his nose, while taking a few steps far away from him. "I'm still so angry at you."_

"_I'm not doing anything…Yet." He mocked, smiling, while opening a few buttons of his man shirt, before rolling the sleeves on his forearms. "But, Katerina….You must understand that you can't throw a seductive move like this one, without having me replied to it. _

"_Well, I'm not in the mood to have you reply to it." She raised her chin at Elijah, in a confrontational gesture._

"_That is too bad, woman." He said, before pushing her shaking body on the nursery's wall, holding her two wrists in a firm grip above her head, before slowly lowering his lips on the silkiness of her neck skin, and then…lower on her neckline._

"_Elijah" She whispered the name on her lips, while closing her eyes and moaning sounds of pleasure. "We need to talk about…"_

_Elijah raised his head, before drowning his sight in Katherine's._

"_I don't want to talk; I want to kiss your lips." He murmured, before crashing his mouth on hers, in a demanding kiss that would not take no for an answer._

_He released his firm grip on Katherine's wrists, before feeling her hands raise on his muscular chest, higher on his shoulders, while crossing her arms around his neck and returning his kisses._

_Theodore rose on his shaking little legs, while grabbing the bars of his crib to help his ascension before joyfully clapping both of his hands at the view of his parents. Mummy and daddy were kissing … And everything was right in the world… And for him it was the best fairy tale story… The end…_

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter, my dear readers._

_What a nice surprise it was to see Elijah and Katherine in the pilot of __**The Originals**__. My heart is missing heartbeats each time I see them in my t.v. screen. _

_I hope you are all prepared for the finale chapters of this first sequel story, because it will be a bumpy, adventurous ride._

_Till my next update, much love._

_Lovely Vero_

_**Reply to anonymous review**__**:**_

_**ChrissyBB: **__Jealous Elijah is certainly very sexy, but I take him in any kind of state of mind … lol … Thanks for the review, sweetie._


	12. The Princess - Part 1

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS WIFE**

Fan Fiction sequel of: "A gentleman and his mistress"

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

** "The Princess"**

**Part 1**

* * *

_**Previously on: A gentleman and his wife … **_

"_So? You find me __**sexy as hell**__ while I'm holding our son in my arms?" He repeated, proudly, while throwing his tie on an armchair, before getting rid of his blazer, who found its rightful place near the tie._

"_Don't!" Katherine warned him, a forbidding finger under his nose, while taking a few steps far away from him. "I'm still so angry at you."_

"_I'm not doing anything…Yet." He mocked, smiling, while opening a few buttons of his man shirt, before rolling the sleeves on his forearms. "But, Katerina….You must understand that you can't throw a seductive move like this one, without having me replied to it. _

"_Well, I'm not in the mood to have you reply to it." She raised her chin at Elijah, in a confrontational gesture._

"_That is too bad, woman." He said, before pushing her shaking body on the nursery's wall, holding her two wrists in a firm grip above her head, before slowly lowering his lips on the silkiness of her neck skin, and then…lower on her neckline._

"_Elijah" She whispered the name on her lips, while closing her eyes and moaning sounds of pleasure. "We need to talk about…"_

_Elijah raised his head, before drowning his sight in Katherine's._

"_I don't want to talk; I want to kiss your lips." He murmured, before crashing his mouth on hers, in a demanding kiss that would not take no for an answer._

_He released his firm grip on Katherine's wrists, before feeling her hands raise on his muscular chest, higher on his shoulders, while crossing her arms around his neck and returning his kisses._

_Theodore rose on his shaking little legs, while grabbing the bars of his crib to help his ascension before joyfully clapping both of his hands at the view of his parents. Mummy and daddy were kissing … And everything was right in the world… And for him it was the best fairy tale story… The end…_

* * *

_**Princess ship – 1494 **_

_Finn entered inside his vessel's cabin, while bending his head under the rounded arch, before closing the wooden door behind him and standing motionless for a few seconds in front of Katherine's view._

_She was sitting on a chair with her boots raised on the table, while cutting a slice of a green apple with the dagger she was holding in her hands. Since a couple of days, a silent agreement of respect and a palpable physical attraction were filling their days aboard the ship. _

"_Did I miss something, my lady?" Finn asked her, with a raised eyebrow. "Weren't you supposed to have some cleaning tasks to fulfil in the cabin in retribution of your daily cup of fresh blood?" He asked more, without real seriousness in the tone of his voice._

"_Mm … Are you addressing yourself to me, my dear captain?" She asked, while smiling maliciously._

"_I see that you're in the mood to play games." He responded, smirking, while getting rid of his boots, and sword belt. "So what are the new conditions of our arrangement if I may inquire from your delightful lips?" _

"_There is no more arrangement." She smiled, while suddenly entering the sharp blade of the dagger in the wood of the table, before rising on her feet. "I'm not your cleaning slave anymore, Captain Finn."_

"_You don't say, my lady." Finn responded, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, before slowly reaching Katherine's standing position, his sight suddenly lost in hers. "And what will you become to pay your contribution aboard this ship, if I may ask you?" He asked, smirking._

_Katherine raised her chin higher, before curving the corners of her lips into a smile._

"_I'll be your enemy, Captain." She answered him, before grabbing the dagger left on the table and taking Finn by surprise by pushing him on the wall, the blade now placed on his throat. "Now, I'm sure that cutting your tender and manly skin would give me enough blood to sustain my hanger for a long time." She warned him, while pushing the blade on his pale throat._

"_But then, what would you do to sustain your desire of the flesh after getting rid of me?" He asked, a raised eyebrow, while pulling the dagger away from her hands, raising her body on his right shoulder, walking toward the bed, before dropping Katherine on the blanket._

"_I have a position that you could fulfil if you wanted?" He proposed to her, while getting rid of his pirate's clothes. "Are you interested?" He asked, while bending his upper body on hers, his lips finding the soft skin of her neck, before leaving a trail of kisses on her neckline._

"_I'm not sure I have the qualifications to fulfil the position, my Captain?" Katherine played the game, while closing her eyes and moaning sounds of pleasure under his sensual assault, before sliding her hands in the thickness of his long hair." She had wanted to feel this alive for so long now, and Finn had been able to give her the hope that her heart was longing for after losing Elijah._

"_On the contrary, my lady, I believe you have all the qualifications necessary to fulfil the position of my mistress." He mocked, before crashing his mouth on hers, his hands frantically opening the buttons of the man shirt she was wearing, before caressing the roundness of her delightful breasts. "Let me love you, Katherine … Let me feel alive again, in the warmth of your arms."_

* * *

_**Elijah's manor – present time**_

"_You're leaving so soon, son?" Mikael asked, while standing at the bottom of the staircase, sight narrowed on Elijah, hands buried in his pants' pockets. "On your quest to find what is not even yours to begin with."_

"_Maybe my departure will open the door to your own, or is it too much to wish for?" Elijah responded, while descending the stairs, holding a leather suitcase in his right hand._

"_Don't you have any self-respect left inside of you, Elijah?" Mikael inquired, while grabbing Elijah's right arm. "You ran long enough after that doppelganger, let the Petrova find her own destiny and regain the one that is yours."_

"_And what destiny is that, father?" Elijah replied, while drowning his sight in the one of Mikael's. "What kind of destiny, one of loneliness with a father that was not even acting like one major part of his miserable life, a destiny at the side of a man who turned his own children as supernatural entities only to dispose of them when it suited him?" Elijah added. "I want to be a better man to my own son, I am not even sure that you can understand the concept?"_

"_I brought back Finn for you, does it count for something?" Mikael responded, while startling under the insults._

"_You brought back Finn because it gave you the upper hand at that moment, Father. If this was not the truth, he would still be rotting in his box somewhere with the rest of my family." Elijah lashed out. _

"_You have your own way of seeing things, and I have mine, son." Mikael replied to him, while freeing Elijah's arm. "Will you be gone for long?" He asked more._

"_I'll be gone, until I'll find my wife and son." Elijah replied, while turning his head distracted by near cough sound._

"_I'm ready to leave, Master Elijah." Charles announced, discreetly, while approaching them and nodding his head in respect, his own luggage at hands._

"_I see you are taking warlock reinforcement with you, in search of your "quest". Was it really necessary?" Mikael asked, suspicious, while crossing his arms in front of his chest and narrowing his sight on Charles._

"_Well, it was necessary to grant me the chance to take some vacation away from your unbearable presence in these walls, my dear Mikael." Charles replied, tit for tat, while smirking._

"_Charles, Charles, Charles, the eternal "joie de vivre" of the mansion." __Mikael responded, while reaching the butler standing position. "You got attached to the doppelganger too, as I can see. Katerina Petrova had managed to wrap all of you around her little finger, and now you'll go running with __**my son **__after her, like crazy fools that you are." He added, with a demoniac laugh. "Proceed, and in return she'll only give you misery. Though, I am surprised that you would leave Elizabeth and your future child behind while chasing the family that my son claims to be his. I guess it is something that we have in common, we leave ours behind. Do we, Charles?" He added, perniciously._

_Charles frowned, grunt sounds coming out of his throat, while taking a few steps toward Mikael's position, closed fist placed on each side of his body._

"_Don't stoop to his level, he's not worth it." Elijah warned Charles, while grabbing his left arm to retain his friend._

"_Then, you can also add me to the list of foolish men, father." They heard a voice exclaimed, while raising their heads at Finn who was getting down the staircase._

"_Two of my sons are running after the same woman, it is beyond pathetic and unconceivable." Mikael rolled his eyes. "But then again you're married to the same woman, I shouldn't be surprised." He shrugged, before stroking his eyelids._

"_Katherine is Elijah's wife, father, not mine." Finn replied, while reaching the entrance door. "I'm leaving to help my brother find his family, I owe him that favor, after the despicable reasons you brought me back to life."_

"_Are you ready to go?" Elijah asked Charles, while nodding to him._

"_After you, Master Elijah…" Charles replied, with a hand gesture toward the entrance door._

"_Well, I guess I'll keep company to the delightful Elizabeth, in your absence, Charles?" Mikael smirked, while reaching the vestibule of the manor by walking on their heels._

"_Elizabeth is on bed rest for the moment; therefore she won't fulfill her position or be present in the manor." Elijah informed his father. "My gardener will be present with a small staff in place, but after all father, you'll have your private maid with you, Eleanor if I am not mistaken?" _

_Finn opened the entrance door, before passing the threshold, soon followed by Elijah._

"_I'm sorry to hear that, troubles with her pregnancy I presume?" Mikael asked, with a raised eyebrow._

"_If this was the case, it would still not be of your damn business, my dear friend." Charles replied, while turning his head and sight toward Elijah's father._

"_Apparently, it seems to not be your business either, "mon ami"?" Mikael smirked. "Leaving the mother of your child in time of medical need? Well, I guess she is not that valuable to you after all?"_

_Charles closed his eyes, while sighing loudly._

"_Charles, come!" Elijah ordered him, while standing on the threshold._

_Charles rushed outside, while passing beside Elijah's standing position, before joining Finn on the patio._

"_Well, Father, feel free to leave at any time, and if not, try to not burn the house down?" Elijah mocked, before closing the entrance door on its arch._

_Mikael stood in the middle of the entrance for a few minutes, with a smile twisting the corners of his lips._

"_They went after __**"her"**__, did they?" Elise asked, while reaching his standing position._

"_Not exactly my dear." He replied to Elise._

"_What do you mean by: Not exactly, Mikael?" She demanded, while staring at him._

"_It's a decoy." He replied, while turning his sight into hers. "It took me a while to figure it out, but I finally did."_

"_What? Why would you say that?" She asked, while getting rid of the atrocious eyeglasses placed on her nose._

"_I have known my sons long enough to know that they wouldn't help the other to find the same woman they are both longing for." Mikael explained to her. "My bet would be …" He added, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "That they are searching for the coffins of the remaining members of my family."_

"_You've told me that the remained coffins had been hidden in the Caribbean in a remote location." Elise replied, mostly intrigued._

"_Yes, I did, but the location is not their biggest problem, my dear Elise." Mikael responded, before adding. "It's the year … 1494." _

"_I'm a witch; Mikael, I should know that it's almost impossible to go back in the past. The price to pay if something wrong happens is enormous, Elijah wouldn't take that risk."_

"_Then my dear…" Mikael replied, while sighing profoundly, before turning his sight in hers. "You don't know my son as well as you thought."_

* * *

_Elijah stood motionless on the threshold of the nursery, his eyes fixated on his wife and son. She was standing in front of the bay window, holding Theodore in her arms in a slow rocking motion, while tenderly caressing his little head._

"_Charles and Elizabeth will stay by your side to protect you in our absence. So, my sweet boy, do we have a deal that you won't forget about your mummy or your stubborn father while we'll be gone?" Katerina asked the young infant, one tear flowing on her right cheek._

_Theodore grabbed a strand of her curly hair, while giggling joyfully._

"_Stubborn father… I thought you would have used other words to describe me?" Elijah announced himself, while approaching Katherine's and his son's positions, before bending his upper body near Theodore to kiss his forehead. "Or are you keeping those qualifiers to murmur them in my ears later?" He mocked._

"_He's too little for me to use all the bad qualifiers that should describe you." She replied, while shrugging her shoulders, and rolling her eyes._

"_You're too kind, wife." Elijah replied, smirking, before grabbing her chin with his right hand, and drowning his sight in hers. "And you are so beautiful." He added, before blessing her lips of a sweet kiss._

_Katherine closed her eyes, while savouring this precious moment of holding her son in her arms with the man she called her husband by her side._

_She slowly opened her eyelids under her trembling eyelashes, in a mix of fear, sadness and fatality showing in her sight._

"_We'll need to leave soon." Elijah murmured, while losing his smile, before closing his eyes and kissing her forehead._

"_Ok, fine...When?" She nodded her head, before handing Theodore to Elijah._

"_We'll leave in a couple of hours." Elijah replied, before greeting his son. "Hello my little man."_

_Theodore raised his big eyes in the ones of his father, before grabbing his silk tie with his two small hands._

"_You know quality when you see it, don't you?" Elijah mocked._

"_Don't even think of putting Theodore in a man suit before the age of ten." Katherine warned him, while narrowing her sight on him, before crossing her arms in front of her chest. _

"_Well, we'll discuss this matter when the time will come, Katerina." Elijah replied, smirking, while lying Theodore in his crib._

"_No, this "matter" is, and will always be, none debatable between us, Elijah." She replied, while shaking her head and waving a finger at him. "No man suit before the age of ten." She stood firm in her decision._

"_I thought that you love my impeccable taste in clothing and my debonair look?" Elijah replied, before grabbing Katherine's right forearm to pull her into his arms, while holding her hands behind her back._

"_Yes, I do." She replied, while blushing and raising her sight in his. "But I wish to see my son in ripped jeans and colorful t-shirts before seeing him wear Armani suits."_

"_No ripped jeans." He replied, firmly, raising Katherine's body in his arms. "I won't allow ripped jeans on my son." He added, smirking. "What is so wrong with a good tailored man suit?"_

"_There's nothing wrong with it, especially, when you are undressing yourself from it." She teased him, seductress, while biting her bottom lip._

"_Are you seducing me, wife?" Elijah asked, while raising an eyebrow and carrying Katherine toward their suite, pushing the door with his right feet, before closing its panel back on it arch with his left. _

"_I can't seduce you, Elijah; I have a date with the past…More specifically the year 1494." She replied, while lowering her head on his shoulders, before closing her eyes._

_Elijah lye his wife body on the bedspread, before pulling on its tie and throwing the narrowed piece of fabric on an armchair, soon followed by his jacket and man shirt. _

"_And I have a date with making love to my wife." He replied, while bending his body over hers, before nibbling on her bottom lip._

"_We have to go." She smiled at him, while burying her hands in his disciplined hair._

"_We still have time." He replied, his lips leaving a trail of kisses on her neck, while his hands were slowly sliding on her hips. "And after all, Katerina, you wanted me out of my man suit, or did I misread the invitation?" He smirked, while kissing her lips._

"_When you put it this way, how can I refuse, Elijah?" She responded, while returning his kisses, a blissful smile on her lips._

* * *

_Charles stood eyes closed in the middle of the dungeon cells, while holding his grimoire firmly in his hands. The soft touch of a hand placed on the bare skin of his right forearm made him startle and reopen his eyes, while noticing Elizabeth presence by his side._

"_I did not hear you approach." He said to her, a smile blessing his lips._

"_I know." She replied, while smiling back at him. "You were in your deep warlock thoughts." _

"_You could say that." He replied, while coughing discreetly._

"_Charles, listen to me, if you are not ready to do this, Master Elijah will understand." She added, while raising his right hand to her lips, before softly kissing its opened palm._

"_I am…Don't worry I am ready." He reassured her, before bending his head to softly kiss her lips._

"_I know you, Charles Brownston; I can see that you are so concerned about what is about to happen. Do you want to talk about it?" She addressed the issue, while rubbing her hands nervously together. "Are you afraid of the repercussions of such a powerful spell?"_

_Charles dropped the grimoire on one of the camp beds placed in one of the prison cell, before grabbing the dungeon's bars with both of his hands. _

"_I feel…" He started, before sighing loudly. "I feel that I'll be able to send them back in the past." He replied, while nodding his head._

"_That is good, but I can sense that there is also a "but" in your sentence?" Elizabeth wondered._

_Charles turned on himself, before facing the mother of his soon to be born child._

"_I'm not so confident that I'll be able to bring them all back to the present time, afterward." He admitted, while lowering his head. _

"_Charles Brownston, look at me!" Elizabeth ordered him, while grabbing his chin to raise his sight in hers. "You will be able to bring them back, because that is what you do; you bring people back to their home."_

"_Thank you my dear. Thank you for putting so much faith in me." Charles replied, while raising his right hand to caress her cheeks._

"_Always…" She replied, smiling._

"_We're ready." They both heard Elijah say to them, while entering the dungeon with Katherine and Finn on his heels._

"_So am I." Charles nodded his head._

_Elizabeth approached Katherine's standing position before taking her hands in hers, with a timid smile blessing her lips._

"_Charles and I, we'll take care of him like he is our own." She murmured to the vampire._

"_I know you will." Katherine nodded her head, tears filling her eyes._

"_You'll have vampire guards around the castle all hours of the days and nights." Elijah reassured them of their own safety during his absence. "During my absence, they'll answer to your and Charles's orders in all time."_

"_Thank you, Master Elijah." Elizabeth replied. "You're very kind."_

"_Considering what you are both doing for me, Katherine and my family, I owe both of you the world." Elijah replied, while smiling to Elizabeth._

"_How do we proceed?" Finn asked Charles, while crossing his arms over his chest._

"_You'll take your lying position on the camp beds and I'll do the spell." Charles explained, once more, to them. "If the spell work you'll be send back into the year of 1494, on __**The Princess**__, your pirates' ship." He nodded to Finn. "Your bodies will stay in this current year, in the dungeon's cells, in a state of hibernation, while all your spirits will travel and take place into the ones you had back in the past. You'll have a minimum of time to find your family, before being brought back in the present time, questions?"_

"_It will be as easy as that?" Elijah asked his friend, mockingly._

"_But of course, my son, I have so much practice with those kinds of spells. Don't you know that I, myself, take a trip to the past at least once a week to find good quality cigars? I heard 1934 was a good year to purchase them?" Charles replied, smirking, while tilting his head and crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Don't mind Charles, Finn, its admirable blackish humor is coming out on the surface from time to time." Elijah said to his brother, a smile curving his lips, while taking a lying position on the bed._

"_I figured that much." Finn replied, while lowering his head, smirking, before directing himself toward one of the remaining beds. "You're a funny man, Charles." He added._

"_I want you back in here in forty-eight hours, you hear me young lady?" Charles pointed a finger at Katherine._

"_Where could I find a grumpy butler who would still call me a "young lady" at my age?" Katherine replied to Charles, before rushing into his arms to hug her friend one last time. _

"_We'll be here waiting for all of you to come back." Charles murmured, before kissing Katherine's forehead._

_She nodded, before walking toward her own lying position between the two Mikaelson brothers._

"_We are ready, Charles." Elijah said, before turning his head and smiling at his wife._

"_Elizabeth stepped away from the dungeon's cells now." Charles ordered her, softly. "I'll see you soon, my dear."_

_She nodded her head, before walking toward the door. She took a last glance at all of them, while addressing a comforting smile at Charles, before closing the dungeon panel on his last words:_

"_May God, be, with all of you." _

"_We need to wait." She said, politely, to the vampire guards, who nodded their heads in agreement and respect._

* * *

"_It's been a very long time? You want us to check if everything is ok?" One of the guards addressed himself to her._

"_Yes, please, I'm getting worried." Elizabeth replied, nervously while rubbing her hands together._

_The two men reached the dungeon door before opening its panel and standing motionless on the threshold._

"_What is it?" Elizabeth exclaimed, in despair, before reaching the entrance herself._

"_The three bodies are lying on the camp bed, but Mister Charles is not inside?" One of the guards answered to her, while shaking his head in disbelief._

"_What do you mean he is not inside?" She replied, while pushing her way inside the dungeon, finding the room empty of his presence. "It can't be possible?"_

"_Mister Charles is not inside anymore?" The other one repeated, dumbfounded._

"_Oh my God, It can't be." Elizabeth whispered in shock, while raising her shaking right hand over her mouth. "He left with them in the past … In his human form…" She added, before losing consciousness._

* * *

_**The Princess ship – Back in 1494**_

"_Captain, be careful … Behind you!" Finn's right hand pirate' man, Sylvester, warned him with a loud scream._

_Finn kept his eyes closed for an extra second, while shaking his head and finally reopening them, before getting a grip with the present reality. It had worked! The spell had worked and he was back in 1494, on his pirate ship. He turned on himself before cutting the air with a stroke of his sword given to one of the enemies who had embarked on the ship. With only the minor problem of being back in the middle of a battle ships on the ocean, everything was according to plan._

"_Katherine!" She heard Elijah's voice shouting from the other side of the ship._

"_I'm ok!" She yelled back at her husband, while sighing with relief to see him in front of her sight. "Finn, where is he?" She yelled, while turning on herself._

"_Right behind … Be careful, Katherine!" Elijah yelled back at her._

_She rose on her feet while grabbing a sword that was lying on the ship deck, before turning her back at both brothers to fight with a pirate who had jumped in front of her._

_They fought the enemies for several minutes, with the help of Finn's crew, their swords, and their vampire abilities to decrease the number of men present on the deck, in the middle of several fires created by cannon shots. _

_Katherine finally reached Elijah standing position, while entering her sword in the back and through the abdomen of the man who was battling her husband at the moment._

_Elijah pulled her into his arms, while closing his eyes, before kissing her forehead._

"_Oh, I'm so happy to see you my Katerina, to feel you." Elijah murmured, while holding her tight in his arms for a few seconds. "For God sake…Where did you learn to fight this way, woman?" He smirked, while holding her face in his hands._

"_You have to thank your brother for that." She replied._

"_I will… Later." Elijah replied, while nodding his head._

"_Elijah, Katherine, be careful!" They heard Finn yelling at them, while grabbing their swords and battling the two men who were coming straight at them, before pushing the two lads injured bodies on the deck. _

_Finn jumped at their side, while nodding his head._

"_Are you ok?" He asked._

"_We're fine." Both responded to him._

"_Help … Help … Help …" They all heard a voice screaming repeatedly, before turning their heads simultaneously toward the loud sounds, standing motionless and speechless while noticing to whom this voice belonged to._

_Charles crawled on his knees, while trying to create a passage for himself between the legs of angry pirates, holding his grimoire with one of his arms, and covering his head with the other. _

"_Oh my God, it's Charles!" Katherine mumbled, in shock, between her teeth, while raising a hand over her chest._

"_He was brought back in time with us." Finn added, while shaking his head in disbelief._

"_Charles!" Elijah yelled at him, while throwing a sword at his direction. "Catch it!" _

_Charles raised his head before hearing the sword fell on the deck with a screeching sound. He stretched his right arm to crab the handle, before pushing the grimoire under an empty barrel and rising on his legs._

"_And what am I supposed to do with this?" He yelled, dumbfounded, back at Elijah, while raising the sword in the air. "May I remind you that I am not a pirate, for God sake?"_

"_Look out, behind you Charles!" Katherine yelled to warn her friend, while jumping on the deck to reach his position, with Finn and Elijah on her heels._

_Charles turned on himself, while raising his sword in the air and battling with the cold steel the man who was standing toothless in front of his sight, before finally being able to push him on the wall of the vessel and entering the blade in his abdomen. _

"_Who said anything about you not being a pirate?" Finn exclaimed, proudly, while reaching Elijah's and Katherine's standing position near their friend._

"_Oh Lord Jesus, I'm aboard a pirate ship." Charles murmured, while turning his sight in theirs._

"_Are you ok?" Katherine asked, while hugging him._

"_Well, a bit shaken at the moment, but I'll live." He responded to her, while hugging her back._

"_What happened?" Elijah asked, while passing a nervous hand through his hair._

"_I don't know? I was projected with all of you in 1494." Charles responded, while shaking his head in disbelief. "Elizabeth? She stayed alone back home."_

"_Damn it!" Elijah lashed out, while closing his fists in anger._

"_Theodore?" Katherine murmured the name of their son, while grabbing Elijah's right forearm._

"_She'll be protected by my guards, don't worry." He encouraged her._

"_Captain Finn!" Sylvester screamed, while reaching their positions. "Our enemies have surrendered and declared defeat." He informed him, proudly._

"_Good!" Finn nodded his head. "Bring the prisoners in the hold of the vessel, and burn their ship to ashes."_

"_I hear you, Captain." Sylvester replied to him, nodding his head, before suddenly glaring suspiciously at Elijah and Charles. "Captain, may I ask who are those men?" He inquired mouth opened, while pointing a finger at Charles and Elijah._

"_They are my brother and my friend. You were obviously drunk the day we weight the anchor and you don't remember, Sylvester." Finn said, while grabbing his friend right shoulder, before compelling him. _

"_Right…" Sylvester replied, dumbfounded, for a short moment. "Well, gentlemen, welcome aboard the Princess ship!" He welcomed them enthusiastically. "I wish for your present stay to be hell on the ocean."_

* * *

_Thank you, my dear Kalijah fans, for reading the new chapter of this saga._

_Part 2 of __**"The Princess"**__ will be the last chapter of the sequel story: __**"A gentleman and his wife"**__._

_Take good note that a second sequel named: __**"A gentleman and his family" **__will come at you this autumn 2013._

_Until the last update, much love._

_Lovely Vero_

_**Reply to anonymous review**__**:**_

_**TK: **__Thanks for your nice comments and review, sweetie. Well, I couldn't say about The Originals spin-off, what will happen or not? I'm really on the fence with this serie now, with the way the characters are written, I don't see much of what used to be of their initial personas in what is promised for the first season, which is putting me off. But that is totally my personal opinion._

_**KitKat9653: **__I love writing Elizabeth and Charles, they are of my own creation, and you can't do without falling in love with those characters. Thanks for your nice words of appreciation and review, sweetie._

_**Guest: **__Thanks for appreciating the previous chapter, sweetie, always nice to receive anonymous/guest opinions as well._


End file.
